Uma Noiva Contratada
by Sany Evans
Summary: UA:Totalmente Rony/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta finc e baseada em um livro da autora Elizabeth Duke e é Universo alternativo

Resumo:

Será que valeria a pena arriscar seu coração ?  
Dinheiro não compra amor, mas compraria uma esposa para Ronald Weasley?Hermione precisava de uma passagem de avião de volta para casa e de muito dinheiro para ajudar a irmã.Rony prometeu ajudar, mas com a condição de que Hermione se tornar sua esposa e mãe de seu filho David! Rony era rico, charmoso e atraente.  
O acordo era simples. Uma cerimônia de casamento rápida, e os problemas de Hermione estariam resolvidos, pelo menos financeiramente, mas ela sabia que seria difícil escapar de Rony. Hermione estaria preparada para entregar seu coração para o melhor e o pior... para sempre?

Capitulo 1

Conhecer Veneza sempre tinha sido o sonho de Hermione. A mágica e romântica cidade de contos de fadas que flutua no mar. E ali estava ela. Chegara a Veneza havia dois dias, para trabalhar como babá por uma semana. Então o seu sonho havia se tornado um desastre, um verdadeiro pesadelo. Tinha sido demitida de uma maneira vergonhosa, estava sem um centavo e pra piorar a situação, perdera o vôo de graça para voltar à Austrália, sua terra natal.  
E o pior era que ela era a maior culpada dessa situação. Desde o começo não sentia muita segurança em relação aos Malfoy. O olhar do marido e o exame gelado a que a esposa lhe submetera deveriam ter servido de aviso, mas eles estavam desesperados para contratar uma babá por pouco tempo e ela estava desesperada pela passagem de volta a Austrália que eles tinham oferecido como pagamento. Então ela tinha aceitado. Tudo aconteceu de um modo inesperado e agora tudo tinha acabado. Revivia os dois primeiros dias em Veneza.  
Hermione tinha sido conquistada pelas duas crianças, Julia, de quatro anos, e Josh, de cinco meses. Seus patrões, ambos médicos londrinos, participavam de um congresso realizado no hotel em que estavam hospedados enquanto ela cuidava dos seus filhos. Ela os levara para passear pelo Grande Canal no Vaporetto, o ônibus aquático, e estivera na Praça São Marcos, onde construções com arcadas impressionantes e o esplendor bi¬zantino da Basílica a tinham feito ficar sem respiração. Julia, naturalmente, se interessara mais pelos pombos. Havia dado um passeio de gôndola com as crianças e os pais. Ela teria apreciado mais o passeio se Draco Malfoy não ficasse olhando disfarçadamente para ela o tempo todo.  
No segundo dia em Veneza, conheceu um inglês na Praça São Marcos enquanto Julia brincava com os pombos. Nas duas manhãs tinha reparado nele sentado sozinho tomando café da manhã no hotel. E em ambas as ocasiões evitara ao máximo olhá-lo. Afinal, ele já devia estar acostumado a ser perseguido pelas mulheres. Com aqueles olhos azuis, os cabelos incrivelmente ruivos, o físico perfeito e atitude de tranqüila autoconfiança, parecia o tipo de homem que esperava por isso.  
O tempo tinha lhe ensinado a desprezar esses tipos de homens colecionadores de mulheres. Vitor era desse tipo, um belo homem que a fizera sentir-se como se fosse a única mulher do mundo. Só que ela não era. Só uma boba como Hermione Granger para se deixar iludir. O inglês aproximou-se e ela fitou-o com frieza.  
- Eu a vi no café da manhã do hotel — disse ele como início de conversa, com um brilho amigável demais nos olhos azuis.  
- Viu é?  
Ela não iria admitir que houvesse reparado nele. E não queria reparar nele naquele momento, mas isso era quase impossível. Desviou o olhar o mais rápido que pôde; aquele homem era dinamite pura. Não deixou de imaginar o que ele fazia sozinho em Veneza; não que isso lhe importasse, afinal os homens estavam riscados de sua vida desde que Vitor saíra dela.  
- Está sozinha em Veneza? Além dos seus filhos, quero dizer...  
Ele olhou curiosamente o bebê adormecido no su¬porte nos ombros de Hermione e a menininha que agora tentava subir no colo dela. Será que ele está querendo saber como me atrevi a vir para Veneza com dois filhos, ou tem alguma outra idéia? A suspeita fez os olhos azuis se estreitarem. Será que ele queria verificar se ela estava disponível? Disponível para quê? Ergueu o queixo, os olhos frios como gelo. De modo algum daria àquele homem a idéia de que estava no mercado, à disposição dos lobos.  
- Não são meus filhos, tomo conta deles. — Ela falava em tom áspero. — E não estou sozinha, estou com os pais das crianças. Você deve tê-los vistos também no hotel.  
Mas é claro que ele não vira. Os Malfoy sempre tomavam café mais tarde, com a desculpa de que precisavam verificar as anotações para a conferência, mas Hermione desconfiava que eles quisessem dormir até mais tarde e tomar café sem as perguntas de Julia ou o choro de Josh.  
- Então, é a babá dessas crianças... - era evidente o brilho nos olhos azuis.  
- Isso mesmo! - disse seca, e saiu andando.  
Com apenas dois largos passos ele se colocou ao lado dela.  
- É babá permanente deles ou foi contratada só para esta viagem?  
Ela parou, franzindo a testa, por que ele queria saber? Será que falara apenas para manter a conversa?  
- Estou substituindo a babá, que teve uma infecção no ouvido e não pôde viajar de avião.  
Como ela estava desempregada, Lilá, sua amiga e babá dos pequenos, a recomendara para substituí-la.  
- No fim desta semana - acrescentou certa de que sua frieza o desencorajaria - estarei voando de volta à Austrália.  
De volta aos problemas, aliás...  
- Austrália, por isso tem esse sotaque diferente! Eu estava me perguntando de onde você é. Pretende trabalhar como babá quando chegar à Austrália?- Ela estranhou o interesse.  
- Duvido muito! - continuou em tom cortante - Estou procurando emprego como contadora, que é a minha profissão e no que eu trabalhava até recentemente.  
- Bem... - elogiou ele – aí está uma prova de que beleza e inteligência podem andar juntas.  
Pelo amor de Deus, o homem estava flertando com ela.  
- Às vezes isso acontece, de fato! Será que se pode dizer a mesma coisa de você? Ou é apenas dono de um rosto bonito? – perguntou de maneira fria  
Os olhos azuis pareceram perplexos por um instante, depois ele sorriu, exibindo dentes brancos, perfeitos. "Oh, não, meu caro" pensou. "O seu encanto inglês não funciona comigo. Sou imune a ingleses lindos e perfeitos. Estou à espera de um homem simples, decente e honesto." Tudo bem que ela duvidava que ainda existissem homens decentes e honestos. Virou as costas e saiu andando, mas desta vez num passo apenas ele estava de novo a seu lado. Felizmente Julia veio em seu socorro.  
- Estou com fome! — disse antes que ele pudesse falar puxando Hermione pela mão - Quero sorvete!  
- Sim, meu bem, vamos procurar sorvete.  
Hermione apressou o passo, esperando que o inglês fosse embora, mas ele não foi.  
- Deixe-me oferecer-lhes sorvete do Florean.  
Passavam diante desse café no momento em que uma música romântica tocava. Ela não parou fingindo não ter ouvido. Nada neste mundo a faria permitir que aquele inglês lhe comprasse qualquer coisa, que comprasse sua atenção, pois era o que ele queria. E os preços do Florean estavam fora do seu alcance.  
- Há uma sorveteria do outro lado da praça. — disse brusca, dispensando-o. — Vamos lá, Julia. - Andou depressa, quase arrastando a menininha, mas o inglês continuou a acompanhá-la.  
- Estou aqui a trabalho, não a passeio - explicou ele, sem se importar se ela responderia ou não. -Vim por causa de um congresso no Hotel Cipriani, se bem que preferia um hotel mais sossegado, mais simples. Como esta manhã é de folga...  
- Onde estão seus companheiros congressistas? - Hermione olhou atenciosamente ao redor - Será que se interessam mais pelos encontros sociais no Cipriani do que pelas delícias culturais de Veneza?  
- Hoje estão acontecendo reuniões de negócios e eu nada tenho a ver com esse campo, vim para fazer uma série de palestras sobre o efeito da internet no mundo das comuni¬cações. Hoje à tarde farei a última delas.  
- Ah... Bem, eis a prova viva de que beleza e inteligência podem andar juntas.  
- Você me pegou! - Os olhos azuis brilharam divertidos.  
Por mais que quisesse detestar tudo nele, Hermione tinha que lhe dar crédito por ter apreciado o modo pelo qual ela revertera o comentário para atingi-lo. Em uma situação como esta, Vitor ficaria de cara amarrada.  
- Seus patrões costumam dar-lhe folga? À noite, quero dizer — acrescentou ele, com suave insistência - Quando as crianças estão dormindo e os pais não têm compromisso.  
"À noite... Sei bem o que isso quer dizer", pensou ela.  
- Não - respondeu seca - e se me dessem folga eu não iria desperdiçá-la com você pensou - Estou aqui para trabalhar, tomando conta das crianças, os pais delas não estão de férias, vieram participar de um congresso de medicina, assim, aproveito para conhecer um pouco de Veneza.  
- É mesmo? - Os olhos azuis riam - E o que viu de Veneza até agora?  
- Mais do que você pensa! Hoje de manhã estivemos na Basílica de São Marcos... Éramos quase os primeiros da fila. Entramos, também, no Palácio dos Doges, fomos passear no Grande Canal, mais de uma vez. Compramos lembranças, assistimos ao movimento de barcos e gôndolas do mirante do hotel, de onde se tem uma fascinante vista de Veneza. Ontem tivemos um pôr-do-sol de tirar o fôlego de tão lindo... - Nem bem acabou de falar, compreendeu que havia sido um erro.  
- Que romântico! — ironizou ele — Assistir a um pôr-do-sol em Veneza na companhia de uma menininha de quatro anos. Precisa apreciar um pôr-do-sol ao lado de um homem.  
- Talvez eu considere a companhia de uma criança melhor do que a de um homem — disse ela pensando em Vitor. Fora num magnífico pôr-do-sol que o apanhara no terraço do seu apartamento com outra.  
- Você não gosta de homens, ou apenas de um deter¬minado homem? Alguma experiência ruim?  
O leve tom divertido na voz dele a enfureceu. Como se ele jamais tivesse sido esnobado por mulher alguma... Pois bem, aqui está uma mulher que não vai ligar para você... Nem para todos os demais ingleses bonitões. Não pensava apenas em Vitor nesse momento, mas em seu bonito cunhado, lá na Austrália... Dino Thomas, outro inglês que passara pela vida de sua irmã como um luminoso cometa, tornando um inferno a vida da pobre Nicole. A irmã e ela realmente eram péssimas para escolher homens!  
- Oh, sim, eu gosto de homens, mas não suporto ingleses bonitinhos, acho-os sem consistência e irresponsáveis...  
- Você é uma mulher que sabe se defender, gosto disso.  
- Eu quero sorvete! — gritou Julia  
- Sim, meu bem, agora mesmo.  
Com um último e destruidor olhar para o inglês Hermione entrou na sorveteria, puxando a pequenina. O bebê, incrivelmente, dormia tranqüilo apoiado no peito dela. Ofegante e com o coração apressado, tratou de acalmar-se. Sen¬tia as faces em chamas de tanta vergonha. Ele era parecido com Vitor: encantador, bonito, convencido, metido a conquistador; mas nada disso justificava a grosseria dela. Teve vontade de correr atrás dele e pedir desculpas. "Besteira", avisou-a a vozinha íntima, "deveria é fazer mais comentários ásperos para abalar a armadura de arrogância e convencimento daquele homem." Ele merecera o que ouvira.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Esta finc e baseada em um livro da autora Elizabeth Duke e é Universo alternativo

Ficou surpresa quando saiu da sorveteria e o encontrou observando, com ar interessado, a vitrina da loja de roupas masculinas. Antes que se distanciasse na direção oposta ele já estava a seu lado.  
- Precisa deixar que eu tente desfazer a péssima reputação que os ingleses parecem ter para você. Nem todos os ingleses são desprezíveis mulherengos como pensa. – disse ainda com um brilho zombeteiro no olhar - Deixe-me provar-lhe isso... Tome um aperitivo comigo hoje à noite, depois que as crianças dormirem, no bar do hotel.  
Quando ela ia responder ele tocou-lhe o braço de leve.  
- Por favor, hoje é a minha última noite em Veneza.  
O corpo de Hermione reagiu ao leve contato arrepiando-se como o de um gato.  
- Creio que não - Enquanto respondia ela lembrava-se de Vitor, de como ele conseguia ser meigo e persuasivo no começo. O bebê mexeu-se e resmungou - Tenho que ir - apressou-se - O bebê tem que mamar. Até logo!  
- Eu também vou voltar para o hotel.  
Ele não entendera que ela o queria longe. O inglês passou a caminhar ao lado dela, segurando-a de leve num cotovelo, guiando-a entre a multidão. Hermione zangou-se consigo mesma ao perceber que gostava da mão dele em sua pele nua.  
- Vou me trocar e arrumar a mala - contou ele - Depois tenho um almoço com meus colegas no Cipriani antes da conferência desta tarde.  
O que queria dizer que era a última vez que o veria, pensou Hermione com o que deveria ser satisfação, mas teve vontade de se castigar quando notou que era uma leve decepção.  
- Por favor, não se atrase por minha causa - pediu - Julia não pode andar mais depressa.  
- Na verdade não estou com pressa – disse ele encurtando o passo para acompanhar o dela. - Então quer dizer que voará para a Austrália no fim da semana... Irá diretamente daqui ou passará em Londres?  
- Tenho que passar em Londres para pegar o resto das minhas coisas, mas pegarei o primeiro vôo assim que chegar – disse com má vontade.  
- Não quer me dizer o seu nome?  
- Hermione. - ficou sem jeito com a má vontade que transparecia em sua voz e procurou falar com suavidade, porém as sobrancelhas ergueram-se em sinal de irritação ao acrescentar - Hermione Granger.  
- Ronald Weasley. Vou para a Austrália daqui a alguns dias.  
- Mesmo? Férias? - Fez a pergunta sem querer.  
- Em parte. Vou também a negócios. Tenho interesses a tratar em Melbourne e um casamento a comparecer. Tenho uma fazenda de criação de ovelhas na região oeste de Victoria, a cerca de três horas de Melbourne. Terei que ficar por lá, substi¬tuindo meu administrador que vai viajar em lua-de-mel. Em que região da Austrália você mora?  
- Melbourne - novamente Hermione lamentou a tensão em sua voz, queria ter respondido com indiferença, queria demonstrar que não significava nada eles estarem indo para o mesmo lugar.  
- Por que tem tanta pressa em ir para lá?  
- É um caso de urgência. – disse com uma voz fria - Terei pouco tempo para mim quando chegar lá.  
- Problemas familiares? Doença?  
- É a minha... - calou-se. Sua irmã não gostaria que falasse de seus problemas pessoais com um estranho. Nicole jamais conver¬sara com ela sobre seus desgostos matrimoniais por meses. Negara que tivesse qualquer problema, dando todas as desculpas do mundo para um marido grosseiro e egoísta. Mas com o tempo, havia ficado difícil esconder o que acontecia e Nicole lhe pedira socorro. Hermione morava em Londres e era a única que poderia impedir que a energia e o telefone fossem desli¬gados por falta de pagamento - Importa-se de falar de outra coisa?  
- Oh, claro, vai procurar emprego assim que chegar em casa?  
Teria que procurar um emprego, uma vez que Vitor a impossibilitava de voltar para a empresa onde tra¬balhara. Ele era sócio da prestigiada firma que ia a Melbourne de tempos em tempos. Podia até mesmo transferir-se definitivamente para lá, como ela fizera indo para Londres. No entanto, graças a Vitor, não ficara na matriz da empresa os seis meses planejados. Pedira demissão e ia ser difícil arranjar emprego igual ao que tinha na maior empresa de Melbourne, mesmo que Vitor não fizesse a maldade de espalhar o boato que ela não era confiável. E ele era capaz disso, porque fazia de conta que não a traíra. "Essa mulher nada significa para mim", havia sido a patética de¬fesa dele quando ela o apanhou com a outra.  
- Ainda não decidi - respondeu - Boa viagem de volta a Londres.  
Entrou atrás da apressada Julia pela porta de vidro que Ronald Weasley manteve aberta. Não desejou o mesmo para a viagem a Melbourne esperando que ele compreendesse que não queria vê-lo de novo. Ronald Weasley era muito cheio de si; bonito demais, sexy demais, encantador demais... E, como Vitor, considerava-se irresistível.  
O bebê começou a chorar nesse momento. Se Ronald disse alguma coisa, ela não ouviu. Atravessou apressadamente o saguão e entrou no elevador que já ia fechar as portas, sem dar a ele a chance de segui-la.  
Fora nessa mesma noite que o mundo explodira na sua cabeça. Após deitar as crianças e esperar meia hora para ter certeza que dormiam sossegadas, foi até o jardim da cober¬tura para respirar um pouco de ar puro antes de se enfiar em seu quarto.  
O pôr-do-sol era magnífico. Lembrou-se de Ronald Weasley, e o que dissera: "Precisa apreciar o pôr-do-sol ao lado de um homem...".  
Sentiu-se inquieta e desejou jamais ter ido para Veneza, jamais ter conhecido Ronald. Ele era tudo que desprezava num homem, no entanto...  
Ouviu um ruído atrás de si e os cabelinhos da nuca se arrepiaram. Será que era ele?  
- Hermione, imaginei que a encontraria aqui.  
Era uma voz conhecida, de sotaque inglês, mas não a dele. Voltou-se e surpreendeu-se com o vulto alto e forte contra o céu brilhante. Era o pai de Julia e Josh, Draco Malfoy, seu patrão. Ainda vestido como estava ao sair, com a esposa, só que estava sem o paletó.  
- Senhor Malfoy, esqueceu alguma coisa? As crianças estão dormindo.  
- Eu sei, fui vê-las agora mesmo. - Ele se aproximou - Vim jantar aqui porque preciso organizar umas anotações para a reunião de amanhã. Os amigos trarão minha mulher, mais tarde.  
Ela podia sentir o cheiro de uísque no hálito dele.  
- É melhor eu ir para meu quarto – disse. Lá ela estaria segura, uma vez que os filhos dele dormiam no quarto ao lado e ela poderia trancar a porta.  
- Espere - Malfoy a segurou pelo braço - Fique e aprecie esse vista maravilhosa.  
- Por favor, senhor Malfoy, solte-me – disse tentando, em vão, se soltar.  
- Você é uma mulher muito atraente Hermione – disse com a voz rouca - Não devia ser tão tentadora.  
Como era cínico. Ele a culpava por sua fraqueza; era um verdadeiro clone de Vitor, que lhe dissera quando o pegara no flagra: "Não pude evitar. Ela é uma feiticeira sedutora, nunca mais vai acontecer." De fato, não acontecera porque ela não dera chance.  
- Quer fazer o favor de soltar meu braço? - disse com voz tensa, fitando Malfoy com ódio.  
- Só um beijinho Hermione, isso não vai magoar ninguém. Veneza é a terra do amor, lembre-se. Você está sozinha e isso não é justo. Não posso deixar que vá embora daqui sem pelo menos um...  
- Não! Por favor, senhor Malfoy.  
Hermione estava mais brava e enojada do que com medo. Sabia que alguém poderia entrar no terraço a qualquer momento, ele também devia saber, mas não se importava. Só se impor¬taria com sua mulher e ela estava jantando no Palazzo Gritti. Incrivelmente, desejou que Ronald Weasley apare¬cesse ali. Ele podia não ser o cavaleiro ideal numa armadura brilhante, mas com certeza a salvaria das investidas de Draco Malfoy. Enquanto ele distraísse o bêbado, ela fugiria.  
- Hermione você é tão linda, sabia? – E num gesto brusco, ele apertou-a contra si e colou a boca na dela, silenciando seus protestos. Ela tentou escapar, po¬rém Malfoy era muito mais forte e não ligava para os socos que levava no peito, nem os pontapés que de vez em quando acertavam suas canelas.  
- Draco!  
Essa simples palavra, dita num tom rascante, conseguiu o que todos os esforços de Hermione não haviam conseguido.  
- Pansy!? - O choque pareceu curá-lo da bebedeira. Ele empurrou Hermione para longe. - Querida, graças a Deus você chegou! Esta descarada praticamente me atacou. - Hermione perdeu a voz diante de tanto cinismo. - Saí procurando por ela, porque não estava no quarto e me preocupei com as crianças... Encontrei-a aqui, apreciando o crepúsculo sozinha, devo dizer, quem sabe com saudade do namorado... Quando me viu, ela se atirou nos meus braços. Tenho certeza que não era a mim que ela beijava, mas ao namorado distante. Devemos tratar este caso com calma, amor, e perdoá-la. A culpa é de Veneza, do crepúsculo, da magia...  
- Perdoá-la? Você enlouqueceu? Se não posso confiar na babá de meus filhos? Arrume suas coisas e vá embora assim que amanhecer. Vai sair daqui sem receber um centavo, não vamos pagar sua passagem para a Austrália. Use a passagem de volta para Londres que já tem. Tenho certeza que saberá dar um jeito para voltar à sua terra... E boa viagem!  
- Querida, não pode fazer isso - implorou Draco, enquanto o coração de Hermione gelava. - Nós precisamos dela.  
- Posso contratar uma camareira do hotel para cuidar das crianças até o fim da semana. Ela vai embora.  
- Mas não pode dispensá-la sem nada. Prometemos pa¬gar-lhe a passagem de volta à Austrália e...  
- Você está do lado dela, é? – disse fuzilando Draco Malfoy com o olhar - Estou achando que ela não foi a instigadora da cena repulsiva que acabei de ver. Você é que se atirou em cima dela!  
- Pansy, nunca. Eu não faria isso - defendeu-se o homem.  
A dramática negativa fez os lábios de Hermione se contraírem pelo desprezo, porém ninguém lhe prestava atenção. Draco estava ocupado demais em salvar o próprio pescoço e Pansy em livrar-se dela.  
- Vou ligar para o aeroporto amanhã cedo e fazer reserva para Hermione no primeiro vôo à Londres - determinou Pansy - Não quero que ela volte conosco no fim da semana. Irá amanhã.  
Draco Malfoy mordeu os lábios.  
- Meu bem, não podemos mandá-la embora sem lhe pagar ao menos os dois dias que ela passou aqui e...  
- NÃO! Ela não terá mais do que o dinheiro que lhe demos para gastar consigo e as crianças. E se bancar a esperta, cancelo a passagem dela para Londres, e que se arranje. Tenho certeza que encontrará outro homem rico para pular em cima.  
Parecia loucura, mas o rosto Ronald Weasley surgiu na mente de Hermione e ela enrubesceu. Ele também iria embora no primeiro vôo da manhã seguinte. Se os Malfoy conseguissem reserva, iria encontrá-lo no avião.  
Bem, com certeza não iria pular em cima dele, nem de qualquer outro inglês bonitão, rico ou pobre. Já havia tido o bastante de ingleses até o fim da vida.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Esta finc e baseada em um livro da autora Elizabeth Duke e é Universo alternativo

Hermione desceu sozinha para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. Pela primeira vez estava sem as crianças. Já havia feito as malas e Pansy Malfoy, com ar muito sério, lhe comunicara que tinha reserva no vôo da uma hora para Londres.  
- Nós mesmos vamos olhar as crianças esta manhã, por mais inconveniente que seja - dissera Pansy, e Hermione se conteve para não dizer o que achava de mães que consideravam inconveniente tomar o café da manhã com os próprios filhos.  
Ficou ansiosa ao entrar no belo jardim onde havia mesas para o café. Viu Ronald Weasley sozinho em uma mesa pequena para dois, ele acenou e a chamou. Hesitando, Hermione praguejou baixinho contra o modo como seu coração batia. Não havia motivo para isso. Devia ignorá-lo? Ou apenas acenar de volta e sentar-se em outra mesa? Ele a chamou outra vez, agora com mais urgência. Teria de falar com ele, nem que fosse por um segundo.  
- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? - perguntou ela com uma voz não muito calorosa e olhos frios; mais frios do que ela realmente se sentia.  
Ronald vestia uma camisa creme com colarinho desabo¬toado, criando uma imagem muito máscula e atraente. "E aposto que ele sabe como é sexy", pensou ela tratando de não demonstrar qualquer reação.  
- Onde estão as crianças esta manhã?  
- Virão mais tarde, com os pais - explicou ela, respirando fundo - Eu vou embora de Veneza hoje. Assim que tomar o café da manhã.  
- Você vai embora? Achei que ia ficar até o final da semana. Vocês todos estão indo?  
- Não, só eu fui despedida.  
- Oh. Aplicou uma cantada no marido, não é? - disse ele, apressando-se em acrescentar - É brincadeira.  
- Você se importa se eu for pegar meu café da manhã? Tenho de ir embora logo.  
- Desculpe. Por que você não pega cereais e um suco de laranja e senta-se comigo? Seria besteira ficarmos cada um em uma mesa quando estamos os dois sozinhos, além disso, eu quero conversar com você.  
"Bem, mas eu não quero conversar com você, disseram os olhos dela", mas a educação a fez conter as palavras e retornar para a mesa dele pouco depois. Seria tolice sen¬tar-se sozinha agora que o conhecia.  
- Você disse que queria conversar comigo? Sobre o quê?  
- Também estou deixando Veneza hoje. Estarei no vôo da BA da uma hora. Em que vôo você irá?  
- Nesse mesmo – "Não haveria modo de se livrar dele?"  
- Ah... Ótimo você ainda não chamou um táxi aquático, não é?  
- Não vou usar um táxi. Vou pegar o ônibus aquático e o trem.  
- Não precisa fazer isso, chamei um táxi que chegará aqui às onze e meia, podemos ir juntos.  
- Obrigada, mas... Prefiro ir sozinha - dividir o preço do táxi estava totalmente fora das possibilidades de seu orçamento. Tinha que cuidar de cada centavo agora.  
- Você prefere lutar com sua bagagem em um ônibus aquático e depois seguir numa viagem tediosa de trem até o aeroporto quando estou lhe oferecendo uma carona em um táxi aquático que estará vazio, exceto por mim, e levará menos de meia hora? Você está sendo boba.  
Hermione se sentiu ofendida, mas percebeu, ao mesmo tempo, que seria mesmo bobagem recusar. Especialmente se ele estava pagando.  
- Está bem obrigada. - Assim teria mais algumas horas em Veneza. Um tempo para andar sozinha e ver coisas que não pudera ver com as crianças. Como as magníficas pinturas da Accademia, ou a vista de tirar o fôlego do alto da Campanile, na Praça de São Marcos.  
- Bem... - Rony apoiou-se na mesa, mexendo o café. - Imagino que esteja feliz agora, por poder voltar para a Austrália um pouco antes do planejado?  
A pergunta foi como um balde de água fria.  
- Não vou voltar para a Austrália, pelo menos não agora – "Graças a Draco Malfoy!" Ela pensou na irmã, grávida, doente e com dívidas, e xingou mentalmente todos os homens ingleses.  
- Mesmo? E por que essa mudança repentina de idéia?  
- Não mudei de idéia eu... Não posso pagar a passagem, pelo menos não agora, de qualquer maneira - ela o olhou com intensidade. Aquele homem não devia entender o que significava não poder pagar por alguma coisa.  
- Você está dizendo que os seus patrões a despediram sem lhe pagar nada? E que agora você não tem dinheiro bastante para comprar a passagem de volta para a Austrá¬lia? - Ele parecia tão inconformado quanto ela se sentia.  
- Sim, foi algo assim.  
Tinha usado parte do que economizara em Londres no tra¬balho com Vitor para pagar algumas das contas da irmã, débitos que o inútil do marido dela, como sempre, não conseguia pagar. A pobre Nicole estava desesperada de preocupação, saben¬do que o telefone e a luz estavam para ser cortados e sem ter esperança de ganhar o dinheiro sozinha. Também tinha enjôos matinais e não podia continuar com seu trabalho como modelo, que era o que os estava sustentando desde o casamento, um ano antes. Nicole telefonara para Hermione de¬sesperada, pedindo ajuda, o que sempre se recusara a aceitar no passado.  
E agora vinha a última gota. O marido de Nicole queria que ela tirasse o bebê! Hermione afastou o prato de cereais e pegou o café. Nicole precisava dela. A irmã admitira isso, o que era muito di¬ferente de seis meses antes, quando chegara quase ao ponto de dizer à irmã mais velha que cuidasse da própria vida. E agora, graças a Draco Malfoy, não podia ir para casa ajudar Nicole em um momento difícil. Pelo menos não poderia ir enquanto não economizasse o bastante para comprar a passagem. E, quando voltasse a Melbourne, teria de encon¬trar outro trabalho. Não poderia apoiar Nicole com dinheiro enquanto não tivesse um salário, um bom salário.  
"Maldito Dino!", xingou ela mentalmente. Nicole merecia coisa melhor.  
- Escute, eu tenho uma proposta – disse Ronald.  
Hermione retornou à realidade. Uma proposta? Seus olhos de¬monstraram a suspeita que sentia. "Aposto que tem", imaginou ela, ainda pensando em Dino Thomas e em como ele fizera a corte à irmã um ano antes. Com presentes extravagantes e com mentiras sobre sua família e passado. Não que Nicole soubesse sobre as mentiras... ainda. Hermione descobrira a verdade quando estava em Londres e não conseguira contar à irmã pelo telefone não podia fazer isso a distância.  
- Esqueça - disse ela. - Não estou interessada.  
- Você está me entendendo mal, Hermione. Estou lhe ofe¬recendo um emprego. Outro emprego relativo a crianças.  
- Crianças?  
- Não crianças, mas criança. Meu filho de três anos.  
- Você tem um filho? - perguntou ela surpresa. Imaginara que ele fosse totalmente livre, sem ligações ou responsabilidades. E então se lembrou de Draco, pai daqueles dois anjinhos. Este homem poderia ser outro Draco. Ter um filho não o tornava confiável. Quem mais o estaria esperando em casa? Uma esposa? Uma esposa ciumenta?  
- O nome dele é David, está em Londres com minha mãe. A última babá dele... Bem, vamos dizer apenas que ela demonstrou não ser satisfatória.  
Não foi satisfatória? Hermione o olhou com intensidade aqui¬lo era o que Draco Malfoy diria sobre ela. O maldito conquis¬tador barato. Todos os ingleses seriam iguais? Os lábios dele quase formaram um sorriso quando com¬preendeu o que ela pensava.  
- Relaxe... Eu não dei em cima dela, se é nisso que está pensando. Não tive nada a ver com isso. Ela simplesmente não conseguia lidar com um menino de três anos hiperativo. Minha mãe esteve entrevistando babás durante esta semana, mas eu darei a palavra final quando voltar.  
Ele ainda não falara nada sobre a esposa. Estariam se¬parados? Divorciados? Ou sua esposa era uma mulher com um emprego que tomava todo seu tempo, como Pansy Malfoy?  
- Você vai deixar seu filho em casa com uma babá quando for para a Austrália? Uma babá nova no emprego? Sua mãe não pode cuidar dele? Ou sua esposa?  
- Estou vendo que você já está se preocupando com meu filho. Vi ontem que sabe lidar com crianças.  
Hermione calculou que ele já devia ter a intenção de lhe oferecer um emprego desde o dia anterior. Aliás, teria sido por isso que se aproximara? Ele saberia todo o tempo que não era mãe das crianças, mas a babá? Teria sido fácil descobrir isto junto ao pessoal do hotel.  
- Não. Não vou deixar meu filho com uma babá, nem com minha mãe, nem com mais ninguém. Ele irá para a Austrália comigo desde que eu encontre alguém para cuidar dele nos próximos três meses... Ou talvez mais.  
- Oh. Mas sua mãe não pode ir com você? - Descubra o que puder sobre ele antes de sequer começar a pensar em aceitar a proposta.  
- Infelizmente, não! Ela odeia aviões, recusa-se a voar e de qualquer modo, ela tem a fazenda para cuidar. Está ansiosa para voltar para lá.  
- Uma fazenda? Você quer dizer... Ela não mora em Londres?  
- Não. Ela está passando a semana em meu apartamento de Londres enquanto entrevista as babás e prepara David para a viagem para a Austrália. Ela mora na fazenda da família perto de Ottery St. Catchpole. Está me ajudando a cuidar de David desde... Desde que minha esposa morreu. Com a ajuda de várias babás.  
Hermione respirou fundo. Então ele era viúvo. Seu coração amoleceu um tanto.  
- Você está dizendo que David esteve vivendo em uma fazenda em Ottery St Catchpole com sua mãe, enquanto você vivia e trabalhava em Londres? - ela não conseguiu se impedir de usar um tom de censura.  
- Eu tento dividir meu tempo entre os dois lugares. David é uma criança muito ativa e para ele é muito melhor estar na fazenda que na cidade. Eu passo tanto tempo lá quanto é possível.  
Mas ele não estava lá todo o tempo. Pobre David, sem mãe... E com um pai que aparecia só de vez em quando. Ao menos Ronald planejava levar o filho para a Austrália com ele.  
- E o que exatamente você quer de mim?  
Ele baixou a xícara e sorriu. Era um homem complacente demais para o gosto dela.  
- Parece que nós dois temos algo a oferecer ao outro. Eu lhe ofereço um vôo de graça de volta para a Austrália, espero que nos próximos dois dias, e um trabalho muito bem pago perto de Melbourne pelos próximos três meses ou mais. Pagarei parte do seu salário adiantado para provar minhas boas intenções. Em troca, você vai me ajudar a cuidar do David durante o vôo e depois em minha fazenda de ovelhas, em Victoria. E já que sei que você é uma contadora qualificada , e que pretende continuar trabalhando com isso, por isso vou pedir para que cuide da contabilidade da fazenda para mim, e possivelmente você terá de fazer alguma auditoria. O que você acha?  
Ela passou a língua pelo lábio, pensativa.  
- Há apenas uma coisa. – Hermione hesitou. Na verdade, havia uma série de coisas mas uma delas era mais importante que as outras.  
- O que é?  
- A razão por que estou tão ansiosa para retornar para Melbourne...  
- Você tem... Alguém esperando por você em Melbourne?  
- Não, de forma alguma! Eu não tenho ligação alguma. E não pretendo ter. Nunca mais.  
Em vez de parecer chocado ou surpreso, ou de dizer que um dia ela encontraria alguém que a faria mudar de idéia, ele sorriu, quase aprovando.  
- Você está cansada de amor e de todas essas coisas? - perguntou ele, parecendo mais curioso que preocupado.  
Ela desviou os olhos antes de responder.  
- Posso viver sem outro homem em minha vida.  
A traição de Vitor, e a miséria que Dino Thomas fazia sua irmã sofrer tinham sido mais que o necessário para que ela jurasse nunca mais se envolver com outro homem enquanto vivesse. Especialmente ingleses. O amor deixa as pessoas fracas e vulneráveis, à mercê de suas emoções. Hermione nunca imaginara perder o controle sobre sua vida e emoções como estava acon¬tecendo com a pobre Nicole. Chegara perto disso com Vitor e não pretendia passar pela mesma situação novamente.  
- Então, se não é um homem, por que está tão ansiosa para voltar para casa?  
Ela suspirou.  
- É a minha irmã.  
- Sua irmã? - dessa vez ele ficou surpreso.  
- Minha irmã não está bem. Está grávida. E ela fica tão enjoada que teve de deixar o trabalho como modelo. E... E o marido dela não ajuda em nada. Seja financeiramente, seja de qualquer outro modo. - Depois de ter começado, continuou falando até terminar a história - Dino, o marido dela, está desempregado. Ele se envolve em esquemas malucos que nunca dão certo. Quando ganha algum dinheiro, geralmente no cassino ou nas corridas, ele aposta tudo novamente. Então eles estão sempre lutando para pagar as contas. E agora ele quer que ela tire o bebê. É tão... Tão injusto! Tudo o que Nicole sempre desejou foi uma vida normal e feliz. Um marido, uma casa e filhos. Ela está realmente mal.  
Hermione ficou vermelha ao parar para respirar, certa de que agora Ronald devia estar arrependido de ter lhe oferecido um emprego.  
- E você se sente responsável por ela? - Em vez de recuar, ele parecia disposto a continuar avançando. - E quanto ao resto da sua família? Seus pais? Algum outro membro da família?  
- Somos apenas Nicole e eu - ela o fitou, considerando o olhar de Ronald desconcertante. Para evitá-lo ela se concentrou nos lábios dele, que eram fortes e sensuais. Outro erro. Hermione desviou os olhos e pegou a xícara, apesar de estar vazia.  
- Então não há ninguém?  
- Não. Nossa mãe morreu quando Nicole estava com três anos, e eu com oito. Nossa avó ajudou papai a nos criar, mas a vovó morreu antes de Nicole fazer dez anos. Nosso pai morreu quando Nicole estava no último ano da escola... Eu estava na faculdade. Então eu realmente fui mãe para Nicole pela maior parte da vida dela, e fui a única responsável por ela desde que papai morreu.  
- E continua se sentindo responsável, mesmo depois de ela ter se casado?  
- Tentei não interferir, mas foi difícil depois que vi o que o marido estava fazendo com ela. Ele entrou na vida dela como um cavaleiro de armadura reluzente e ofereceu-se para ficar lá aos pés dela. Ele tinha dinheiro nessa época, de uma grande aposta no cassino, eu acho, mas de fato. - Ela se deteve no que estava fazendo. Falando de seus problemas, ou ainda pior, falando dos problemas particula¬res de sua irmã com um homem que pelo que sabia podia ser igual a Dino ou Vitor?  
Mas havia uma grande diferença. Este homem estava lhe oferecendo a chance de retornar à Austrália em alguns dias, além de um emprego com bom salário em Victoria por pelo menos três meses. Ela seria louca se deixasse uma oportunidade assim passar.  
- Eu... Eu vou precisar de alguns dias em Melbourne com minha irmã. - disse ela, desejando ser honesta, mesmo que isso pudesse significar perder o emprego. - Quero me assegurar de que ela está bem e fazer o que for possível para ajudá-la a se levantar novamente.  
Dizendo isso, Hermione ergueu os olhos cheios de expectativa para ele.  
- Não tem problema. Eu vou mesmo ter de passar alguns dias em Melbourne antes desse casamento ao qual tenho que ir e quero dar uma olhada no centro de informações tec¬nológicas que criei em Melbourne no ano passado. Ele é dirigido por australianos, e está indo muito bem. Eu tra¬balho com eletrônica - explicou ele - com meu cunhado, Harry, que tem base em Londres. Nosso negócio tem sido lucrativo o bastante para ajudar a financiar nosso interesse por fazendas. Por isso, Hermione...  
Os olhos azuis dele eram persuasivos ao fitar os dela.  
- Três dias em Melbourne seria o bastante para acertar as coisas com sua irmã? E lembre-se, este lugar para onde você irá, estará a apenas um telefonema de distância dela e a menos de três horas de Melbourne de carro. Não é como se você estivesse indo para o meio do deserto.  
Ela respirou fundo novamente. Estava sendo louca de sequer considerar a hipótese de trabalhar para aquele ho¬mem? Este homem perigosamente sensual e atraente? E ainda por cima, inglês? E como o tal "filho hiperativo" a aceitaria? E ela a ele? Havia apenas um jeito de descobrir.  
- Sim, três dias com minha irmã será o bastante. - decidiu ela. Nicole bem podia mandá-la cuidar da própria vida no primeiro dia, não seria a primeira vez. Ou talvez Dino fizesse isso. Ele devia ter uma boa idéia do que Hermione pensava dele, já que jamais conseguira esconder.  
- Então... Você vai aceitar o trabalho? - perguntou Ronald antes de ela poder mencionar suas regras e condições. Ele já estava se recostando na cadeira, tão seguro de si, enfiando os polegares nos bolsos da calça. Ela o deixou esperando por três segundos inteiros.  
- Estou preparada para conhecer seu filho. - disse ela com cautela. - E sua mãe. – "Para ter certeza de que eles existem de verdade", completaram seus olhos. - Dou minha resposta definitiva depois disso.  
- Parece-me ótimo! - concordou ele com um sorriso aberto


	4. Chapter 4

Apesar do quanto Veneza era encantadora, Hermione não ficou triste ao ver a cidade desaparecer nas brumas, à distância, enquanto o táxi aquático avançada pela laguna em direção ao aeroporto

Apesar do quanto Veneza era encantadora, Hermione não ficou triste ao ver a cidade desaparecer nas brumas, à distância, enquanto o táxi aquático avançada pela laguna em direção ao aeroporto. Veneza era uma cidade para amantes, para romance, para pessoas com tempo para não fazer nada... E Hermione Granger não se en­quadrava em nenhum desses grupos.

Ela voltou para Londres em meio a um inesperado con­forto. Ronald Weasley conseguira, de algum modo, que ela fosse mudada para a primeira classe. Para o assento ao lado do dele. Com a boa aparência com que nascera mais todo o dinheiro e poder que possuía, ele, sem dúvida, conseguia o que queria na imensa maioria das vezes.

Afinal de contas, Ronald a convencera a trabalhar para ele, não convencera? Com a oferta de um vôo de graça para casa e trabalho por três meses, caso ela concordasse...

Hermione pensou em Draco Malfoy, que lhe fizera uma oferta parecida. Um trabalho temporário em troca de um vôo de graça para casa, e que no final, não dera certo. Os olhos dela marejaram. "Não vou acreditar nisso até estar no avião de volta para a Austrália".

Pegaram um táxi no aeroporto para ir para o apartamento de Ronald, parando brevemente no caminho para pegar os poucos pertences que Hermione deixara em um alber­gue para jovens. Hermione já contara que não tinha onde ficar em Londres e Ronald a convidara para ficar no apartamento dele, garantindo que havia espaço e que isso criaria uma situação muito melhor para ela ter contato com David e sua mãe.

Mas Hermione ainda não se decidira a passar a noite. Ou se ficaria cinco minutos sequer no apartamento dele. Mas não sabia dizer o que temia. Estaria com medo de que, assim que Ronald fechasse a porta, descobrisse que o filho e a mãe eram produtos da imaginação dele? Que haveria grades em todas as janelas e trancas em todas as portas?

Ela riu de forma nervosa.

— Você disse alguma coisa? — perguntou Ronald.

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir a voz dele, controlando-se em seguida. Olhando ao redor, percebeu com um sobressalto que ele se aproximara, e que a perna dele estava tocando a sua. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido.

— Não. Eu só estava pensando...

— Eu sei. Você parecia tão concentrada que não quis perturbá-la. Estava pensando em sua irmã novamente? Ou sobre o menininho que eu disse que dará trabalho... Ou ter de viver numa fazenda de ovelhas nos próximos meses?

Hermione não queria admitir que estava pensando nele, que seus pensamentos nos últimos minutos não tinham chegado nem perto do filho, de sua irmã ou do que teria pela frente na Austrália.

— Um pouco de tudo — mentiu ela, tratando então de devolver uma pergunta a ele — Você está ansioso por ver seu filho novamente?

— Claro! Muito ansioso. — respondeu ele sem hesitação, mas ainda assim... O rosto dele, os olhos, não mostravam aquele carinho, o amor orgulhoso que se espera de um pai amoroso. Ele seria eficiente em esconder seus sentimentos? Ou será que não tinha sentimentos profundos pelo filho?

Hermione escutou a si mesma perguntar, curiosa.

— David foi com você para a Austrália no ano passado, quando comprou a fazenda de ovelhas e montou o negócio em Melbourne?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Ele ficou com minha mãe. Foi melhor assim. Eu fiquei correndo de um lado para outro todo o tempo. — Havia algo no tom da voz dele e um ar distante no olhar que a fez não insistir no assunto. Mas se ia cuidar de David, ela teria de saber mais sobre ele e o pai, e especialmente, sobre a relação de Ronald com o filho. Molhando os lábios, Hermione forçou-se a fazer outra pergunta.

— Que idade ele tinha quando... Quando a mãe morreu?

Passou um longo momento antes de ele responder.

— Onze meses. Diagnosticaram o câncer nela um mês antes de David nascer. — A voz dele era sem emoções. Ela sentiu que simpatia era a última coisa que ele desejava.

— E como... Como você e sua esposa fizeram, tendo um bebê recém-nascido?

— Minha mãe ficou cuidando de David na fazenda, enquanto minha esposa passava pelo tratamento em Londres. Levou semanas, e ela ficou muito fraca... E o  
tratamento não funcionou. Ela passou seus últimos meses na fazenda. Ficou mais feliz lá na paz e tranqüilidade do campo. — Ronald virou-se, olhando pela janela. Estaria de­sejando que fosse o final do interrogatório?

Mas agora que ele se abrira um pouco, Hermione não podia parar. Depois que aceitasse o emprego ele talvez se fechasse como uma ostra.

— E você conseguiu ficar lá com ela?

Um músculo moveu-se na mandíbula dele. Foi o único sinal de emoção que Ronald mostrou.

— Fiquei com ela todo o tempo... Durante o tratamento e depois na fazenda. Harry cuidou do negócio até... Tudo acabar — ele falou em tom neutro, sem olhar para ela.

"Como ele devia ter sofrido, vendo a esposa morrer na­queles longos meses", pensou Hermione, sentindo simpatia. E ele ainda sofria, apesar de ter conseguido disfarçar em Ve­neza. Ela jamais poderia ter imaginado o tamanho da dor que ele escondia sob a imagem audaz e confiante.

— Deve ter sido um grande conforto para ela, ter você e o bebê — murmurou Hermione, sem saber o que dizer.

— Minha esposa estava fraca demais para cuidar de David — a resposta agora tinha um tom de irritação. — Nosso filho era pesado demais para ela erguer e agitado demais para ela controlar. Minha mãe cuidou de David enquanto eu cuidava de minha esposa. E não fique pensando que David foi negligenciado. Isso não aconteceu. Ele sabia que estávamos os dois ali para ele, bem perto. Ele sempre nos via.

"Por alguns minutos, duas ou três vezes por dia? Pobre criança," pensou Hermione, "vendo tão pouco o pai e a mãe, e então perdendo a mãe para sempre." E, alguns meses depois, vendo o pai ir para a Austrália pelo que deviam ter sido semanas ou meses, enquanto ele montava o negócio em Melbourne e a fazenda. David não tinha sido uma alta priori­dade na vida de Ronald até aquele momento, isto estava claro. Ronald estaria percebendo isso só naquele momento? Seria por isso que ia levar o filho com ele para a Austrália nesta nova viagem?

O táxi parou diante de um luxuoso prédio que ficava diante de um parque bem cui­dado, à sombra de velhos carvalhos ingleses.

— Você morra neste prédio?

— Exatamente.

Pelo menos David tinha uma área onde brincar. Algo que o menino, se era tão ativo quanto o pai dizia, sem dúvida necessitava.

Entraram no prédio e Ronald cumprimentou o porteiro. Ambos se dirigiram ao elevador, subiram até a cobertura e Hermione observou Ronald tocar a campainha; provavelmente para anunciar à mãe que estava chegando.

A porta foi aberta um instante depois e uma moça jovem com longos cabelos ruivos, muito parecida com ele, apareceu diante deles. Ela simplesmente sorriu.

— Gina como você está? Mamãe está em casa? Onde está o David?

— Mamãe está lá em cima com o David. Eles acabam de voltar de um passeio no parque. — Gina examinou Hermione de alto a baixo, enquanto Ronald entrava levando a bagagem. Um triciclo de plástico encontrava-se largado entre os vasos de plantas de bom gosto.

Uma escada curva levava ao segundo andar da cobertura, de onde vinham vozes abafadas. Hermione notou que um portão de se­gurança fora instalado aos pés da escada, e calculou que havia outro no alto.

Então a mãe de Ronald Weasley e o filho existiam mesmo. O que significava que Ronald não devia ser algum tipo de pervertido que planejava seqüestrá-la.

Hermione sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco menos tensa.

Ronald largou a bagagem e deu um abraço e um beijo no rosto de Gina, antes de voltar-se para Hermione.

— Hermione, esta é Gina, minha irmã mais nova. Gina, esta é Hermione Granger, da Austrália.

Enquanto Gina a cumprimentava com um aceno, ele prosseguiu:

— Mamãe lhe disse que estávamos para chegar? Como está o Harry?

— Mamãe falou. O Harry está bem, atarefado com sempre. — nesse momento ouviram ruídos vindos da escada. — E aí vêm eles.

Hermione olhou para a escada, onde uma mulher baixa e gorducha com cabelos incrivelmente ruivos e um pequeno menino desciam a escada lentamente. O garoto se concentrava muito em cada passo, enquanto a avó segurava uma de suas mãozinhas.

— Venha, Hermione... — Ronald a levou adiante para conhecer os dois, abrindo o portão ao pé da escada.

— Oi, mãe — Ronald beijou a mãe e estendeu os braços para David, que sorriu e o abraçou. — Então, como está meu campeão?

Hermione ficou aliviada por ver que Ronald não ficava sem jeito diante do filho, e que David parecia feliz em vê-lo. Segurando o filho com um braço, Ronald estendeu a outra mão na direção de Hermione.

— Mãe, esta é Hermione Granger. Ela vai ser a nova babá do David... eu espero. Hermione, esta é minha mãe, Molly Weasley.

— Como vai, senhorita Granger? — disse a mãe de Ronald em tom formal, medindo-a com um olhar rápido e incisivo — Fizeram um bom vôo?

— Sim, foi ótimo. Obrigada, senhora Weasley — respondeu Hermione, imaginando quanto tempo levaria até abandonarem as formalidades. Molly Weasley devia estar muito curiosa quanto a esta mulher estranha que ia cuidar de seu neto pelos próximos meses. — E, por favor, pode me chamar de Hermione.

Molly Weasley apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você não vai dizer alô para a Hermione, David? — Ronald aproximou-se de forma que o rosto do menino ficou a cen­tímetros do dela. Ela esperava que o garoto apenas a fitasse, ou que escondesse o rosto no ombro do pai, mas ele sorriu e estendeu os braços para ela.

— Pegue-o — disse Ronald quando ela hesitou, não que­rendo arriscar uma recusa se avançasse com muita ansiedade para o menino. — Ele está acostumado a pessoas novas. E gostou de você. Ele gosta de todo mundo — acrescentou ele, estragando a sensação que Hermione sentiu ao notar que o menino a aceitara.

"Bem, graças aos céus por isso," pensou ela pegando o me­nino no colo e dizendo palavras suaves para acalmá-lo.

Ronald riu. Um som que ela ainda não tinha escutado. E isto causou algo estranho dentro dela.

— Ele pesa uma tonelada, não é? Não se preocupe, ele vai querer descer em um instante. David nunca fica parado por muito tempo — Ronald parecia feliz, satisfeito, confiante.

"E qual o problema?" pensou Hermione, "Por que ele não devia se sentir assim? Tinha encontrado uma babá para o filho e o menino a aceitara sem problemas".

Um instante depois, demonstrando o quanto Ronald co­nhecia o filho, David começou a se agitar, querendo descer. Quando ela o colocou no carpete fofo, Ronald disse:

— Ele é muito independente, tem suas próprias idéias. Está acostumado a viver na fazenda com espaço de sobra para correr.

Uma criança ativa, cheia de vontade e com suas próprias idéias... obviamente. Apesar do trabalho que sabia que teria, Hermione pensou que preferia uma criança assim a uma tímida e assustada que passasse o dia todo agarrada a ela e que ocupasse os três meses da viagem sentindo saudade da avó e da vida nos campos ingleses.

Hermione viu David ir até a tia, que se abaixou para conversar com o menino. David tinha os olhos incrivelmente azuis e os cabelos de um ruivo bem mais claro do que o do pai.

Olhou a bonita sala onde se encontravam e pode ver, junto às fotos de David, em uma mesinha próxima de onde ela estava, uma única foto que mostrava Ronald e uma mulher, um olhando nos olhos do outro. A esposa dele havia sido uma mulher muito bonita, com cabelos loiros e um sorriso gentil. Uma rosa delicada, o sorriso e o olhar de Ronald na foto, mostravam que ele amara a esposa e que esta aparentava ser insubstituível.

Quando se sentaram para o jantar naquela noite, Gina tinha ido embora e David havia comido e sido posto para dormir. Ronald já havia reservado as passagens do vôo para Melbourne na noite seguinte, e ela aceitara o trabalho como babá de David pelos próximos três meses.

— Você não vai telefonar para a sua irmã? — ofereceu Ronald quando ela pediu licença depois do jantar, pronta para ir dormir. A mãe dele tinha ido para a cozinha, depois de recusar a oferta de ajuda de Hermione. — Imagino que você não tenha tido uma chance de ligar de Veneza.

— Obrigada — disse ela sorrindo com gratidão. Não poderia de forma alguma pagar a ligação de Veneza, e ele sabia disso. — Sim, eu gostaria de ligar. Gostaria muito.

— Tem um telefone no seu quarto. Fique à vontade. E Hermione... — ele tocou seu braço, provocando, para seu horror, uma profunda onda de calor. — Obrigado... por aceitar o emprego.

Ele rompeu o contato e tudo que Hermione pôde pensar foi que ele não ia ser outro Draco Malfoy.

— Eu... vou cuidar bem do seu filho — prometeu ela, querendo passar a impressão de que David era o único motivo de ter aceito o emprego. — Boa noite, Ronald. Eu... eu vou ligar para minha irmã. Obrigada.

Quando atendeu, a voz de Nicole era a de alguém que estivera chorando, apesar de ela tentar disfarçar.

— É... é tão maravilhoso ouvir sua voz, Mione. Você ainda está em Veneza? Veneza é tão romântica quanto dizem?

— Eu não estava lá por causa de romances, estava cuidando de duas crianças — ela recordou usando um tom mais agressivo do que desejava. — E quanto a você, Nick? Ainda está com enjôos?

— Estou me sentindo podre. Esses enjôos matinais estão me deixando louca! E Dino... Dino...

— Ele está cuidando de você?

Hermione ouviu sons de choro abafados e esperou um mo­mento até a irmã se recompor e voltar a falar.

— Ele não está aqui. Nós tivemos uma briga e ele disse... ele disse que sou má e feia e que estava cansado de mim! — ela começou a chorar abertamente.

— Nick, você está bem?

— Sim... sim... eu acho.

— Você sabe onde o Dino está?

— No cassino, imagino, bebendo e jogando.

— Ele não merece você, Nick. Escute, estou partindo amanhã à noite. Estou de volta em Londres agora e vou estar em casa por volta do meio-dia de depois de amanhã. Recebi uma oferta de trabalho em Victoria, numa fazenda de ovelhas, mas vou ter três dias em Melbourne para ficar com você.

— Só três dias?

Hermione ficou abatida. Em maio, cinco meses antes, quando a empresa de contabilidade a transferira para Londres pelo que seria um período de seis meses, Nicole ficara feliz por vê-la partir. Tinham tido uma discussão por causa de Dino e Nicole declarara que era adulta e capaz de cuidar da própria vida sem nenhuma interferência ou conselhos da irmã mais velha, e que seria ótimo ficarem separadas por algum tempo. E agora ela estava reclamando que teria apenas três dias com a irmã. As coisas deviam ter piorado muito.

— E o Dino? Ainda não está contente com o bebê?

— Não. Ele diz que não podemos sustentar uma criança e ele não quer crianças e... oh, Mione, estou tão feliz por você estar voltando para casa! Eu não sei o que fazer!

— Não faça nada. Apenas cuide de si mesma nesses dois dias até eu chegar. Eu vou ajudá-la. — "de alguma forma," completou para si mesma. Podia dar apoio moral e até mesmo físico, mas ajuda financeira seria difícil no momento. Talvez o salário adiantado que Ronald lhe prometera ajudasse um pouco. — As coisas vão melhorar. Esses enjôos vão passar, e Dino vai mudar de idéia. Vou falar com ele, se você quiser...

Ela esperava uma onda de protestos, mas em vez disso Nicole disse:

— Oh, você fala? Ele não me escuta mais!

— Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Você só precisa se cuidar. Estou com saudade. Nos vemos em dois dias. Só dois dias. Tchau, querida.

— Eu amo você, Mione. Tchau.

Hermione ainda estava pensativa quando bateram à porta. Ficou ansiosa, calculando que fosse Ronald. Mas por que ele viria bater à sua porta a essa hora da noite?

Com o coração acelerado, ela foi atender.

— Oh! Senhora Weasley!

A mãe de Ronald tinha uma caneca fumegante na mão.

— Pensei que você poderia querer um chocolate quente antes de dormir. Posso entrar por um momento?

Hermione recuou um passo, abrindo o caminho.

— Obrigada pelo chocolate, senhora Weasley. Quer sentar-se? — ofereceu ela indicando a única poltrona, enquanto sen­tava-se na beirada da cama, imaginando o que a trouxera ali.

— Bem, será só por um momento. Minha querida, eu entendo que a generosa oferta de meu filho para você foi um tanto súbita. Depois de conhecê-la por apenas um dia, e apenas horas antes de você perder seu emprego. Claro que meu filho garante que você não teve culpa alguma por seu empregador fazer certos... avanços.

— É verdade — confirmou Hermione

— Espero que seja.

— A senhora tem alguma dúvida?

— Não, claro que não. Se você está dizendo... E agora meu filho lhe ofereceu uma posição trabalhando para ele. Ele lhe pediu para ser a babá de David e também contadora da fazenda de ovelhas dele em Victoria...

— Exatamente.

— Bem, você não precisa se preocupar com a possibilidade de meu filho sair da linha da forma que seu antigo empregador fez. Meu filho não fica brincando com as babás do filho dele. Nem com nenhuma de suas... funcionárias.

— Fico aliviada por ouvir isso.

— Mas, mesmo assim, deve ser muito agradável receber uma oferta de um vôo de graça para a Austrália vinda de um inglês atraente e sem compromisso, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Londres desde a triste morte de sua esposa...

— Não é exatamente um vôo de graça. Eu vou trabalhar por isso. Cuidando de seu neto, senhora Weasley, tanto durante o vôo quanto durante a estada dele na Austrália.

— É verdade, minha querida. Mas você vai trabalhar em uma fazenda de ovelhas onde estarão virtualmente apenas você, meu filho e meu neto. Você compreende que será apenas uma funcionária de meu filho, Hermione? Uma funcionária temporária? Durante os poucos meses em que meu filho estiver na Austrália?

— Sim, eu compreendo perfeitamente. E acredito que seu filho compreende também.

Apesar do modo como falava, a senhora Weasley tinha um rosto e um olhar bondoso

— Já lhe garanti, minha querida, que não precisa se preocupar com isso. Meu filho jamais faria com uma babá o que seu antigo patrão fez.

— É muito bom saber disso. E para tranqüilizá-la ainda mais, senhora Weasley, deixe-me contar-lhe algo sobre mim. Rompi recentemente um noivado por causa da infidelidade de meu noivo. Por causa da infidelidade de meu noivo inglês. E por isso não tenho nenhuma intenção de me envolver novamente. Muito menos com um inglês!

— Fico feliz por você se sentir dessa forma, Hermione, porque se tiver qualquer idéia tola sobre meu filho se apaixonar pela babá, vai ficar decepcionada. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Ronald garantiu-me várias vezes que a última coisa que deseja é se apaixonar novamente. E ele provou isso inúmeras vezes desde que minha nora morreu. Mulheres entraram e saíram de sua vida, algumas delas mulheres muito especiais, que eu não hesitaria em aceitar como noras e mães de meu neto. Ela suspirou antes de prosseguir.

— Mas de certa forma nenhuma chegou ao nível de Luna. Nunca chegaram perto, quanto mais tirar a imagem dela da mente de Ronald. Acho que ele amará Luna enquanto viver, e nunca deixará outra mulher tomar o lugar dela em seu coração. Então esteja preparada, minha querida, e não se deixe apaixonar por ele.

Ela ergueu a mão quando os lábios de Hermione se separaram.

— O que pode lhe parecer impossível agora, Hermione, pode vir a acontecer. Seja o que for que você pense dos homens neste momento, e especialmente dos homens ingleses — então os olhos da senhora Weasley eram bondosos — Meu filho é um homem muito charmoso, muito carismático, muito bem-sucedido. Uma combinação muito atraente para qualquer jovem mulher. E ele a tratará bem... Ele trata bem todos seus funcionários. É possível que ele, mesmo sem querer, venha a fazer com que se interesse por ele. Mas não esqueça do que estou lhe dizendo agora, minha querida. Ele é um homem de uma só mulher, e sua capacidade de amar morreu com ela. Meu filho...

— Senhora Weasley...

— Não, por favor, deixe-me terminar. Eu conheço meus filhos, Hermione, e Rony amou sua esposa com todo seu coração, corpo e alma. Infelizmente eu vi meu filho mudar com a dor. Qualquer sentimento que tenha restado, e dói em mim ver quão pouco restou, ele dedica ao filho. Ele nunca vai amá-la, Hermione, nunca vai lhe oferecer algo mais do que já ofereceu. Um emprego. Bem, eu só pensei que devia avisá-la.

Hermione colocou a caneca na cabeceira da cama e se levantou.

— A senhora sempre fala dessa forma franca com as babás do seu neto? — perguntou ela enquanto Molly Weasley se levantava também.

— Talvez não de forma tão franca quanto falei com você, minha querida. Mas também meu filho nunca trouxe uma babá jovem e descompromissada de outro país antes. Por favor, não se ofenda. Não tenho nada contra você pessoalmente. Especialmente agora depois que tivemos essa conversinha. De fato, espero que um dia mude de idéia quanto a se apaixonar novamente. Uma experiência ruim não...

— Duas. Minha irmã está tendo uma experiência similar e também com um inglês. Infelizmente, ela se casou com ele. E agora é terrivelmente infeliz.

— Lamento quanto a isso. Talvez, no futuro, seja melhor que você evite ingleses, Hermione. Mas vamos torcer para que, no devido tempo, um homem, quem sabe do seu próprio país, a faça recuperar a fé na outra metade da humanidade.

Hermione sorriu rapidamente.

— A senhora deixou bem claro o seu ponto de vista. E quem sabe? Talvez esteja certa — a imagem de Vitor e de sua companheira de cama surgiu em sua mente.  
— Mas eu duvido.

— Creio que você será uma ótima companhia para meu neto, Hermione — disse a Sra. Weasley quando chegou à porta. — Você parecer ter as qualidades que meu filho e eu estávamos procurando. Uma jovem mulher sensata, prática, confiável... com um bom cérebro e um coração carinhoso, mas não suave demais. E você tem jeito com crianças. Fiquei observando-a esta tarde com meu neto.

— Obrigada, Sra. Weasley — agradeceu Hermione, tentando não parecer seca. Como babá, era perfeitamente adequada. Como qualquer coisa mais... bem, tinha sido avisada.

"Como se precisassem me avisar," pensou ela. "E se alguém precisa de aviso, Sra. Weasley, é seu filho. Ele pode ter perdido o coração, mas ainda era homem. Então vamos torcer para que esteja certa quanto a ele manter-se longe das babás."

— Boa noite Hermione.

Hermione sorriu sem muito empenho ao despedir-se da outra mulher.


	5. Chapter 5

Apesar do quanto Veneza era encantadora, Hermione não ficou triste ao ver a cidade desaparecer nas brumas, à distância, enquanto o táxi aquático avançada pela laguna em direção ao aeroporto

O longo vôo de Londres a Melbourne com um agitado menino de três anos poderia ter sido um pesadelo. Mas, graças aos três assentos de primeira classe na primeira fila do avião, onde existe aquele espaço extra para as pernas, e com Ronald se revezando com Hermione na tarefa de olhar David, eles chegaram sem grandes pro­blemas. David até mesmo dormiu a maior parte do trajeto.

Espero que os próximos dias com sua irmã sejam necessários para ajudá-la — disse Ronald enquanto desembarcavam. — Vou ficar em contato com você por telefone. Ficarei com Simas Finnigan, que cuida do negócio aqui em Melbourne. A esposa dele, Parvati, ofereceu-se para olhar o David enquanto eu estiver trabalhando durante o dia e quando eu for para o casamento do gerente da fazenda. Se você precisar falar comigo ou se quiser ver o David...

Obrigada — agradeceu Hermione, realmente grata por ele ser compreensivo e lhe deixar o tempo todo para ficar com sua irmã.

Pondo-se a pensar, Hermione percebeu que Ronald Weasley não tinha cometido nenhum erro como chefe até então. Não fi­zera nada durante o longo vôo, ou durante a estada no apartamento dele em Londres, que a fizesse lamentar a decisão de trabalhar para ele. Ronald mantivera distância e a tratara com todo o respeito. Mas como uma funcionária, nada além disso. E ela, por seu lado, mantivera uma postura profissional, concentrando toda sua atenção em David.

Simas Finnigan, um homem simpático que parecia ter a mesma idade de Ronald, foi recebê-los no aeroporto. Ele os levou para a cidade, deixando Hermione na atraente casa vitoriana de sua irmã, localizada no ele­gante bairro de South Yarra.

"Nada exceto o melhor para Dino Thomas", pensou Hermione torcendo o nariz e suspirando diante da possibilidade de ver-se novamente frente a frente com o marido de Nick. Ele a trataria mal?

Deixe-me ajudar com suas malas — ofereceu Ronald quando Hermione desceu do carro, saltando também para abrir a porta para ela.

Oh, obrigada, mas eu posso cuidar de tudo — garantiu ela pegando as malas. — Não estão pesadas — eram apenas dois volumes, um dos quais uma valise.

Se você prefere assim... bem, espero que sua irmã esteja melhor. Ter você aqui vai ajudá-la. Eu telefono para você à noite — disse ele.

Hermione assentiu e virou –se para David..

—Tchau — disse ela para o menino e, respirando fundo, ela avançou para o portão de Nick. Escutou a porta do carro fechar e o motor acelerar quando Simas o conduziu para longe dali.

Uma passagem estreita de pedras levava à porta de en­trada, flanqueada por roseiras que no passado tinham sido belas e agora precisavam urgentemente de cuidados. A porta em si também não reclamaria de uma aplicação de verniz. O que o inútil do marido da Nick fazia o dia inteiro?

Como se ela não soubesse.

Hermione tocou a campainha esperando que a porta fosse aberta logo por sua irmã, que estaria entusiasmada com sua chegada, mas em vez disso uma voz trémula perguntou lá de dentro:

Quem... quem é?

Sou eu, Hermione. Nick, é você?

Apenas uma fresta foi aberta na porta e Nick a puxou para dentro.

—Oh, Mione, graças a Deus você está aqui!

Hermione ficou chocada, sem saber o que dizer. A aparência de Nick era horrível. Os olhos castanhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, o rosto lindo marcado pelo choro, o cabelo nor­malmente liso e brilhante estava opaco e embaraçado e o corpo esguio, que ainda não mostrava sinais da gravidez, tremia visivelmente.

—Nick , qual é o problema? —perguntou Mione, largando as malas e abraçando a irmã. — E o bebê? Onde está o Dino?

Nick começou a chorar.

Dino foi em... embora! Ele não vai voltar! Ele... ele deixou um bilhete. Ele... ele não quer mais... não quer mais estar casado comigo! Ele não quer o bebê, e não me quer mais. E... e isso não é tudo! Ontem à noite dois... — Nick encostou o rosto no ombro da irmã e chorou profusamente, sem conseguir continuar falando.

Oh, Nick, querida. Calma, eu estou aqui agora. Sente-se enquanto faço um chá. Não fale mais nada enquanto isso.

Oh, mas você...

Apenas sente-se. Não, melhor ainda, vá deitar-se na sua cama. Não vou demorar.

Gradualmente, ao longo das horas seguintes, Hermione con­seguiu entender todos os detalhes da sórdida história.

E era pior, muito pior, do que Hermione imaginava. Nick e Dino tinham dívidas muito, muito altas. Além das dívidas de jogo de Dino. Na noite anterior dois sujeitos mal-enca-rados que Nick nunca vira antes tinham batido à sua porta, procurando por Dino, exigindo o dinheiro que Dino lhes devia. Milhares de dólares. Quando ela dissera que Dino tinha ido embora, eles forçaram a entrada para ver se era verdade. Não tinham tocado nela, mas amea­çaram fazê-lo se não conseguissem encontar Dino em al­guns dias. Disseram que ela teria de pagar tudo. E que voltariam para cobrar.

—E o banco vai tomar a casa! — gemeu Nicole. — Nós... nós não conseguimos pagar as prestações!

Mas eu achava que a casa já estava paga. Dino lhe deu a casa como presente de casamento! Ele tinha todo aquele dinheiro...

Não era tanto quanto ele fazia parecer. Descobri depois do casamento que ele pagou o mínimo possível pela casa e fez uma hipoteca imensa. Mione, na semana que vem o banco vai pôr a casa a venda, a menos que recebam o pa­gamento! Eu vou ficar na rua!

Não seja boba, meu bem, claro que você não vai ficar na rua. Vou encontrar outro lugar para você. E vou ajudá-la com o aluguel. — Enquanto fazia a promessa, Hermione começou a pensar se apenas dois dias seriam o bastante para cumprir a promessa. Ainda bem que Ronald tinha lhe dado um cheque como adiantamento. Com esse dinheiro poderia pelo menos pagar o primeiro mês de aluguel para a irmã.

Você não está entendendo — disse Nick. — Não é só a casa. Há dúzias de outras contas que descobri depois que Dino partiu. Ele usou nosso cartão de crédito conjunto para fazer empréstimos, empréstimos imensos, tudo com juros altos, e não pagou nada. Até mesmo minhas jóias se foram, as poucas jóias valiosas que eu tinha. Ele me convenceu a colocá-las no cofre do banco, mas agora não estão mais lá! Ele deve ter vendido tudo! Ele... ele...

Querida, não fique assim. Nada é tão ruim que a gente não...

Mas isso _é! _Eu não sei o que fazer! E ele foi embora com nosso carro, que também não estava pago. Ele me arruinou, Mione! Eu vou ficar pagando essas contas pelo resto da vida!

Nick, o que foi?

É o meu... — Nick começou a se contorcer, apertando o ventre.

Rápido, coloque as pernas para cima! — Hermione a aju­dou, apoiando-a em travesseiros. — Vou ligar para o médico.

É... é tarde demais para isso! Mione, estou per­dendo o bebê! Eu estou sangrando!

Eu vou chamar uma ambulância! — exclamou Hermione, horrorizada, pegando o telefone na cabeceira da irmã.

Mas eu não posso pagar um...

Psiu. _Eu _posso. Tente relaxar, querida.

Hermione pagou o táxi e entrou na casa agora vazia da irmã. Sua primeira providência foi ligar para o número que Ronald lhe dera.

Alô?

Ronald... aqui é a Hermione.

Hermione! Eu estava pensando em ligar de novo, já tinha tentado antes e ninguém atendeu... há algo errado?

Minha irmã está no hospital. Ela... ela perdeu o bebê.

Oh, puxa, eu lamento. Isso é sempre difícil. O marido está com ela?

Ele a deixou. Eu explico tudo depois. Estive no hospital com ela toda a noite. Acabo de chegar.

E como _você _está?

Eu... estou preocupada com a Nick. Ela está reagindo muito mal, está dizendo que não tem mais motivo para viver. Primeiro perdeu o marido, depois a casa, que o banco vai retomar, e agora perdeu o bebê. Dino a deixou com dívidas inacreditáveis. Ela está tão deprimida... quase num estágio suicida. Sei que vai estar bem enquanto estiver no hospital, mas ela... ela vai voltar para casa amanhã e...

Escute, eu estou indo para aí. Você não deve ficar sozinha.

Oh, não, eu...

Estarei aí em dez minutos. Prepare uma bebida para você... agora mesmo! — e ele desligou.

Hermione deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, subitamente se sentindo fraca. Ronald estava vindo? A esta hora? Ela olhou para o relógio. Eram quase onze.

Quando ele chegou, Hermione já havia encontrado uma gar­rafa aberta de brandy e tomara um pouco. Sentia que a bebida estava ajudando a relaxar.

—Você seguiu meu conselho. Bom — comentou Ronald assim que entrou. Ele vestia um terno azul-escuro, com uma impecável camisa branca e gravata de seda de bom gosto, e vê-lo com um traje assim formal causou um espasmo na garganta de Hermione.

Quer tomar uma dose também?

Não, obrigado. Eu bebi um pouco no jantar. E estou dirigindo. Vamos sentar, e você pode me contar o que houve. Tudo.

Ela assentiu. Naturalmente ele estava preocupado com a possibilidade de perder a babá. E havia mesmo boas chances de isso acontecer. Como ela poderia deixar Nick em dois dias, mesmo que encontrasse um lugar para ela morar? A perda do bebê e de Dino e as dívidas, para não falar dos dois homens, poderia ser demais e levar sua pobre irmã ao...

Hermione teve um tremor. Não queria nem pensar nisso!

Ela sentou-se, respirando fundo, e contou para Ronald tudo que Nick lhe dissera.

Ronald ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

—Há uma solução — disse ele por fim.  
Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele.

—Podemos levar Nicole para Yangalla conosco. Ela pode se recuperar lá, e você ficaria de olho nela.

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou.

Oh, Ronald, você está falando sério? — então ela mordeu o lábio. — Mas eu não sei se ela vai concordar. Ela vai ver isso como fugir dos débitos, da mesma forma que Dino fez. Agora que ela está... que perdeu o bebê, tenho certeza de que ela vai querer arrumar um emprego e começar logo a pagar as dívidas. Não que ela vá conseguir, mesmo que arrume o melhor emprego do mundo. E depois da semana que vem ela nem mesmo terá uma casa. E Dino levou o carro... que também não estava pago, é claro.

Você disse que ela era modelo?

Sim. E o único trabalho que ela teve desde a escola, mas, falando francamente, não a vejo voltando a trabalhar com isso. Ela está frágil demais. E parece pálida e doente, então não creio que vá conseguir trabalho nessa área. Mesmo que tenha disposição para tentar.

Ela afundou mais na poltrona, pensativa.

—E se aqueles homens voltarem, exigindo o dinheiro deles, ameaçando-a? Dino está devendo dezenas de milhares de dólares a eles. Eu estou com tanto medo por ela.

Essa dívida é do Dino, não dela. E o carro é problema dele também. Você tem de convencê-la a vir conosco, Hermione. Ela precisa sair de Melbourne por algum tempo. E se os homens aparecerem nos próximos dias, você estará aqui para proteger sua irmã. Não deixe eles entrarem. Ligue para a polícia se for necessário.

Mas não acho que a Nick vá...

Eu pago as dívidas.

_O quê__!?_

Ele inclinou a cabeça, com o rosto impassível. Era im­possível imaginar o que estaria pensando.

Quanto a esta casa... — os olhos dele passaram pela sala decorada com gosto, e pelo arco gracioso que a separava da sala de jantar. — Eu estava pensando em comprar uma casa em Melbourne para quando estivesse na cidade a negócios, ou para quando quisesse apenas passar uma noite na cidade. E esta casa parece ser exatamente o que eu estou querendo. Não é grande demais, não tem muito jardim e é perto do centro. Precisa de alguma manutenção, mas posso contratar alguém para cuidar disso.

Você está brincando!

Não, Hermione, não estou brincando. Mas eu tenho uma condição.

Hermione gelou.

"_Compartilhe da minha cama enquanto eu estiver na Aus­__trália e eu pago as dívidas da sua irmã", _pensou

Ele achava mesmo que ela valia _tanto _assim? Ou será que pensava que ela estava exagerando o total das dívidas de Nick?

—Não esse tipo de condição — declarou ele secamente ao ver a expressão dela. — Não sou outro Draco Malfoy, Hermione. Eu lhe disse que não era. Não... Minha proposta é muito mais séria que isso.

Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

Então o que você está propondo?  
Ronald inclinou-se para a frente na poltrona e a olhou nos olhos

Estou pedindo você em casamento.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione praticamente pulou da poltrona.  
— Casar com você? Ronald, você está fa¬lando sério?  
— Absolutamente sério. — Os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente. — David precisa de uma mãe, não de uma profusão de babás que vêm e vão. E descobri recen¬temente que eu também preciso de uma esposa.  
— Bem, mas eu não preciso de um marido. Muito menos de um marido inglês! — Só de pensar nisso, ela suava frio.  
— Se eu lhe disser que estou pensando em criar David aqui em Victoria, e tornar a Austrália nossa base permanente, faria alguma diferença?  
— Não! Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Eu não quero me casar! Não vou entregar meu coração ou alma a outro homem novamente. Quero me concentrar em minha carreira... voltar a ser uma contadora. Um desafio profissional é muito mais satisfatório e confiável.  
— Não estou lhe pedindo para me entregar seu coração e alma, muito menos para abandonar seu trabalho. — o tom de voz dele era calmo. — Estou lhe pedindo para compartilhar sua vida comigo, e com David. E como presente de casamento para você, vou resolver os problemas da Nicole. Assim você não vai ficar preocupada. E vou ajudá-la a cuidar dela.  
Hermione sentiu-se tonta e ficou contente por estar sentada. Ele parecia ter pensado em tudo. O que aconteceria com Nick se recusasse? Mesmo que Ronald concordasse em libe¬rá-la de seu trabalho como babá, o que não era provável, depois de já lhe ter pago a viagem e o adiantamento, como ela poderia ajudar a irmã? Não tinha nenhum dinheiro, e levaria tempo até arrumar um emprego. E, enquanto isso... Ela olhou para Ronald Weasley ali, sentado na poltrona, es¬perando calmamente. Tranqüilo e seguro como sempre.  
— Eu... eu não confio em você. — murmurou ela — Eu não confio em homem nenhum, muito menos em um inglês. — não se importava se aquilo soaria como um insulto. Era a verdade.  
Os olhos frios de Ronald nem mesmo piscaram.  
— Sei o que você pensa dos ingleses. Sei que alguém no passado, um inglês, a decepcionou profundamente. E sei que um inglês deixou sua irmã nessa situação...  
— E você está me dizendo que devo confiar em você? Alguém que eu mal conheço?  
— Pode confiar em mim, Hermione. Assim como eu estou confiando a você meu filho, que é a coisa mais valiosa que eu tenho. Não vou mentir para você, nem fingir que estou apaixonado por você. Estou oferecendo a realidade, não sonhos. Uma base segura, não um conto de fadas. Jamais a magoarei, Hermione. Eu nunca vou dizer uma coisa e fazer outra. Nunca vou enganá-la, nem brincar por aí com outras mulheres.  
— Você está dizendo isso agora — respondeu. Vitor também jurara fidelidade. "Você é a única garota para mim, Mione... agora e para sempre".  
— Eu lhe dou minha palavra! E não falo em vão. Sei que juntos podemos fazer o casamento funcionar. Seremos companheiros em todos os sentidos. Uma sociedade sólida e igualitária, não uma união baseada em olhares esperançosos... ou emoções. Não me interesso por essas coisas, assim como você. Eu amava minha esposa. Eu amei Luna profundamente e o amor que tive por ela nunca vou sentir outra vez, não quero sentir outra vez. Mas eu vou cuidar de você, e respeitá-la, e dividir minha vida e meu filho com você. E... se você desejar... minha cama também.  
Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer e ele tratou de seguir adiante.  
—Você diz que não quer mais amor ou sentimentos, Hermione. Se está falando sério, então somos perfeitos um para o outro. Tenho certeza de que um casamento entre nós daria certo. Nenhum dos dois vai estar esperando por uma relação romântica e emocional. Será uma sociedade. Pelo bem de David e de Nicole. E para nós dois. Eu serei um bom marido para você, Hermione. E também vou cuidar da sua irmã.  
Hermione voltou a se recostar na poltrona, rompendo o contato visual com ele. Ronald fazia tudo parecer tão simples! Tão lógico! Ele era, sem dúvida, uma solução para seus problemas. Mas devia confiar nele? Um inglês? Ela o fitou com desconfiança.  
— Se eu aceitar, quando você quer que esse casamento seja realizado?  
Hermione estava pensando em Vitor, que também a pedira em casamento, prometendo-lhe o mundo. Seria possível que a pro¬posta de Ronald fosse um truque muito bem elaborado para levá-la para a cama? Ele lhe prometia um casamento em al¬gumas semanas e isso nunca aconteceria porque sempre haveria um problema de última hora para resolver aqui ou ali, e no fim, ele voltaria para a Inglaterra, livre como quando chegou. Seria isso?  
— Você ainda não consegue confiar em mim, Hermione? Acha que vou pedi-la em casamento e enrolá-la por anos? — Ele se levantou e foi até ela, mas não fez nenhum tentativa de tocá-la. — Você pode confiar em mim, Hermione. Estou falando sério. Eu quero mesmo que se case comigo. Quero que seja minha companheira para toda a vida. Você terá quatro semanas para se acostumar com a idéia. Teremos de anunciar o casamento, e encontrar alguém para nos casar, mas quero que aceite agora. E, assim que você o fizer, não poderá recuar, nem agora, nem depois que eu tiver pago as dívidas da sua irmã. O casamento vai acontecer. Dentro de um mês.  
Não recuar... um mês... De súbito tudo pareceu assusta¬doramente real. Ela coçou o pescoço, nervosa, consciente de que a garganta parecia se fechar.  
— E como eu vou saber se serei uma boa esposa? Você mal me conhece!  
— Sei que será uma boa mãe para David. Você tem uma afinidade natural com crianças, em especial com David . Ele já está ligado a você... e de uma forma completa. Tudo que lhe peço, em relação a mim, é que seja uma esposa leal e uma companheira enquanto David precisar de nós dois. Mas nunca se sabe, podemos até querer ficar juntos para sempre.  
— Você deve estar brincando! — foi uma exclamação patética, mas ela tinha de dizer isso. Sabia que teria de aceitar. Como poderia recusar, quando a vida e o futuro de sua irmã estavam em jogo? Se concordasse em se casar com Ronald Weasley resolveria o problema financeiro de Nick, acabando com os medos dela, incluindo as ameaças dos dois homens. Então tinha de aceitar.  
— Eu pareço estar brincando? — De repente, Ronald ajoelhou-se diante dela. — É uma proposta formal o que você quer, Hermione? Um pedido formal por sua mão? Se você quiser eu faço — Desta vez ele estendeu a mão e pegou a dela, mas Hermione foi mais rápida, levantou-se da poltrona e passou correndo por ele. Ela avançou alguns passos e parou, virando-se com as mãos na cintura. Era o melhor modo de fazer com que as mãos parassem de tremer.  
— Não precisa fazer isso! Levante-se. Se sentimentos ou declarações de amor não vão entrar nesta proposta, então não há necessidade de formalidades também.  
Ele sorriu rapidamente e se levantou.  
— Eu nunca disse que não tinha sentimentos por você, Hermione. Não sentir nada por você seria impossivel. Você é uma mulher realmente linda. Só disse que não estava apaixonado. Mas ainda assim pode haver atração física... a química. E há. Eu sinto isso. Você sente isso...  
Ele ergueu a mão quando ela começou a protestar.  
— Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu nunca a tocarei sem seu consentimento. Eu juro — ele fixou seus olhos nela. — Vai dar certo, Hermione, se nós dois trabalharmos por isso.  
Ela engoliu em seco. O carpete parecia areia movediça sob seus pés. Sabia que não havia escapatória, mas o "sim" inevitável não queria sair de sua boca.  
- Hermione eu quero deixar bem claro que isto é uma proposta e você tem todo direito de recusar. Se você não aceitar, as coisas ficarão como estão, eu não tocarei mais neste assunto. Claro, se você quiser levar sua irmã conosco, fique a vontade. Mas pense bem Hermione, podemos ajudar um ao outro.  
— Então... será uma troca mútua de cuidados e atenções? Um casamento de conveniência? Um arranjo de negócios? Uma sociedade? — Os olhos dela o desafiavam a negar, mas ele não negou.  
— Sim, será um arranjo com benefícios para nós dois. Um arranjo que pode e vai funcionar. Sua irmã poderá ficar conosco pelo tempo que desejar. Ou precisar. Eu lhe dou minha palavra de que ela não terá nenhuma dívida a quitar. Além desse pequeno presente de casamento, você terá outros beneficios financeiros se casando comigo.  
Pensar em Nick, deitada na cama do hospital, abatida por ter perdido o bebê, a fez se decidir. Pobre Nick... com todas as dívidas, destroçada pelo idiota sem coração que escolhera para marido e apavorada pela visita dos dois homens... e que seria mandada para casa a qualquer momento, para enfrentar o que mais? Ela o fitou novamente.  
— Se você está falando sério, então aceito sua oferta. Pelo bem da Nick e do David. — acrescentou ela para que ele percebesse que não estava interessada em ganhos pes¬soais ou prazer. — Não quero seu dinheiro.  
— Eu não quis ofendê-la Hermione. Estava apenas mostrando o quanto você tem a ganhar com o casamento.  
— Tudo bem, mas eu tenho uma condição também. Aliás, são duas condições.  
— E quais são elas?  
— Nick não pode saber que vou me casar com você para que pague as dívidas dela. Ela iria pensar que eu estou me sacrificando por causa dela e...  
— É assim que você está vendo a situação, Hermione? Um sacrifício?  
Ela desviou os olhos, ficando vermelha. Seria assim que via a situação?  
— Você... você me ofereceu uma troca justa. Uma casa, um trabalho, um belo filho, um... um marido fiel e segurança. Vou fazer Nick acreditar que estou casando com você por causa do que pode me dar e que o pagamento das dívidas dela é apenas uma generosidade sua. Apenas uma gota no oceano para um homem rico como você. E também, não há sentido em dizer que estamos apaixonados, não é? Não podemos fingir que estamos apaixonados quando não estamos. Eu não vou fingir. Serei boa com você, serei uma esposa companheira e uma mãe amo¬rosa para David, mas só irei até aí.  
Houve uma rápida pausa antes dele concordar.  
— Parece justo. E qual é a outra condição?  
O tom avermelhado nas faces dela ficou mais forte.  
— Teremos quartos separados. Pelo menos até... até nos conhecermos melhor. — A idéia de ter um relacionamento íntimo com um homem que não amava, e que não a amava, era repugnante para ela. E este homem em particular... sua pele se arrepiava só de pensar nisso.  
— Ah — os olhos dele estariam rindo dela? — Mas isso pode fazer sua irmã desconfiar... os recém-casados dormindo em quartos separados? Você não quer que Nicole pense que é ela o verdadeiro motivo de você estar se casando comigo, não é?  
Hermione levou a mão à garganta outra vez, desejando poder abrir uma janela para respirar ar fresco.  
— Eu... — ela começou a falar mas se deteve, abatida com a voz frágil que deixou seus lábios.  
— No entanto, eu certamente concordo com os quartos se¬parados até o dia do nosso casamento. E que tal quartos com uma porta os interligando? Nicole não vai saber que não estou indo para o seu quarto todas as noites! — brincou ele. — Mas depois que nos casarmos vamos pelo menos dormir no mesmo quarto.  
Ela ficou de súbito sem ar, com uma sensação estranha de estrangulamento crescendo na garganta. Por que sentia essa sensação de pânico com a idéia de compartilhar um quarto, uma cama, com aquele homem? Não se importava com ele, não de uma forma romântica, então por que isso a incomodava tanto?  
— A idéia lhe parece tão desagradável, Hermione?  
Ele falou em tom baixo, aproximando-se um passo. E sorriu. Aquele sorriso de semideus . Ela forçou-se a não reagir. De forma alguma. Oh, ele era tão seguro de si! Assim como Vitor. Ela forçou-se a olhar firme nos olhos dele. Ele era rico, sexy, carismático e muito, muito atraente. Vitor também era to¬das essas coisas. E Dino jogava no mesmo time, outro inglês cheio de charme. E tão indigno de confiança quanto Vitor, mas de uma forma diferente, talvez pior.  
Se Ronald Weasley desejasse aproximar-se dela, fosse quando fosse, teria primeiro de conquistar sua confiança. Se conse¬guisse. E tudo o mais... bem, não haveria mais nada! Ele mesmo dissera isso. Química... uma atração puramente física, sem emoções envolvidas... isso era tudo que poderia esperar desta relação. O que lhe parecia perfeito. Pelo menos ela co¬nheceria perfeitamente bem o terreno onde estaria pisando.  
Ele teria de esperar até que estivesse pronta... se isso viesse a acontecer. Se ele achava que ia saltar para a sua cama no minuto em que o anel estivesse em seu dedo, era bom mudar de idéia!  
Hermione quase teve um acesso quando Ronald subitamente inclinou-se e tocou os lábios dela rapidamente com os seus. Ele fez isso e recuou antes que Hermione notasse o que estava acontecendo, mas a sensação quente e sensual dos lábios dele permaneceu nos seus, como que gravada com um ferro em brasa. E era isto exatamente do que se tratava, pensou ela friamente. Um selo de propriedade. Sensações, senti¬mentos não entravam nisso.  
— Considere-se noiva. — disse Ronald, e apesar de seu tom ser leve, os olhos não mostravam nenhuma expressão. — Você pode manter isso em segredo ou não, a decisão é sua Mione — Dizendo isso, ele virou-se e foi embora.

Hermione levou Nick para casa no dia seguinte, e a colocou direto na cama. O medo e desespero estampados no rosto da irmã partiam seu coração.  
— Você... não teve notícias do Dino? Ele não voltou?  
— Não, nem telefonou. — Hermione conteve-se para não acrescentar um "ainda bem" à frase.  
— E... e se aqueles homens horríveis voltarem, exigindo o dinheiro?  
— Eu vou dizer a eles que não sei onde Dino está. Não vou deixar que entrem. Vou ligar para a polícia se for preciso. Querida, só vamos ficar aqui por duas noites. Depois de amanhã você irá para a fazenda de ovelhas do Ronald comigo. Lá eu vou poder cuidar de você.  
— Mas... eu não vou sair daqui! E quanto à casa? E meus móveis? O banco vai...  
— Roanld vai falar com o banco e comprará a casa. Ele precisa de um lugar onde ficar na cidade. Ele disse para pegarmos o que acharmos que você vai precisar e deixar os móveis e o resto aqui. Você pode decidir o que fazer com as coisas depois.  
— Ele vai comprar a casa? — Nick ficou em silêncio por um momento, então balançou a cabeça, suspirando. — Eu... eu não posso sair de Melbourne. Tenho todas essas contas para...  
— Ronald vai cuidar delas também. Ele vai nos fazer um... empréstimo. — Não precisava contar sobre o casamento naquele momento. Tinha quatro semanas para fazer isso...  
— Mas... e se o Dino voltar e não me achar aqui?  
Hermione olhou para a irmã abatida e desapontada.  
— Você está pensando em aceitá-lo de volta? Um homem que a deixou quando mais precisava dele? Um homem que perdeu todo seu dinheiro no jogo? Um homem que não queria seu filho?  
— Bem, ele poderia querer o bebê. Com o tempo — os olhos de Nick se encheram de lágrimas. — Foi a idéia de ter um bebé assim, tão depressa, que o assustou. Quando ele souber que eu perdi o bebê, tenho certeza de que vai voltar. E quando eu estiver de pé novamente...  
— Querida, Dino não vai mudar nunca. Ele é um joga¬dor, um sanguessuga — declarou Hermione com brutalidade.— Ele vai tirar tudo que você tiver, sempre.  
— Jogar é... uma doença. Se ele tiver ajuda...  
— Você sabe que Dino nunca vai admitir que tem um problema. Mesmo que volte, ele...  
— Mas eu ainda o amo!  
— Como você pode amar um homem assim? Um sujeito que não assume qualquer responsabilidade por nada do que faz? Um homem que produz dívidas imensas e a deixa para pagar tudo sozinha? E ainda mais sabendo que você estava doente e não podia trabalhar!  
— Alguns homens não conseguem enfrentar doenças. E você não pode dizer que eu estou atraente e desejável ul¬timamente. Quando eu estiver bem novamente...  
— Oh, Nicole, você tem de encarar os fatos — disse perdendo a paciência. — Ele não é bom — Ela respirou fundo, decidindo que chegara a hora de contar a irmã sobre o que descobrira na Inglaterra. — Dino mentiu para você sobre tudo. Seu passado, sua família...  
— Como assim? — disse Nick quase em um susuro , ficando com o rosto branco.  
— Dino disse que os pais eram ricos aristocratas ingleses com um título e uma bela casa. Ele disse que tinha sido deserdado por se casar com uma modelo australiana, mas esperava que com o tempo eles mudassem de idéia. Que¬rida, Dino não tem pais, quanto mais pais ricos e aristocratas com uma grande casa que poderia ser herdada um dia.  
— Mas ele tem! É verdade! Dino nos mostrou as fotos, lembra? Com Dino na frente da escada e com a magnífica fonte no fundo? A mãe dele, tirou a foto, foi o que ele disse.  
— Querida, a mãe de Dino era a cozinheira daquela casa. Ela já morreu. Eu visitei a casa enquanto estava na Inglaterra, e levei a foto comigo. Encontrei a dona da casa e ela identificou Dino pela foto. Ela disse que o Dino era o filho da cozinheira, que era viúva e morava em uma casinha no fundo da mansão com o filho que sumiu quando a mãe veio a falecer.  
— Dino mentiu para mim. Não... não que isso importe agora. Não há mais bebê. Não haverá um neto para que os pais dele...  
Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.  
Hermione compreendia a dor da irmã. Ela estava tão certa de que quando mostrassem o bebê aos pais do Dino eles aceitariam o filho de volta, o perdoando por ter se casado com uma modelo australiana, e a aceitariam também como parte da família, pelo bem do neto. Talvez até ajudassem o filho a se reerguer...  
Mas então não havia pais, nem uma casa elegante  
— Por que ele não confiou em mim? Eu não me importava com a família dele, nem com o que a mãe fazia.— um sorriso frágil surgiu no rosto de Nick, logo sumindo. — Mas por que ele tinha de mentir para mim, fingir ser o que não era?  
— Querida, você deve tentar esquecê-lo. Ele não vai mu¬dar nunca. Homens como ele nunca mudam. Por favor... tente dormir um pouco agora. Vou começar a separar suas coisas. Precisamos estar prontas para ir para Victoria em dois dias. — Nick começou a dizer algo mas Hermione a deteve. — Vamos deixar um aviso no correio com seu novo endereço. Se Dino aparecer e quiser encontrá-la ele vai ter como fazer isso.  
Mas Hermione torcia com todas as forças para que Dino Thomas, estivesse fora de suas vidas para sempre. Afinal de contas, já tinha muito com o que se preocupar da forma como as coisas estavam.

N/B: Ah, eu adoro essa fic! Meu Deus! A Mione ainda pensou pra responder? Mas é lesa mesmo!!! Pessoal, desculpem a demora... A Sany me entregou o capítulo bem rapidinho... eu que demorei a devolver... Bom, mas aí está! Bjão a todos!  
Lucy

N/A: Aqui esta o capitulo 6 espero que vocês gostem, Queria agradecer aos comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

— Bem, aqui estamos! — disse Ronald dois dias depois, quando Neville, o funcionário da fazenda de ovelhas que fora a Melbourne buscá-los, conduzia o Toyota Land Cruiser através do portão com uma placa no alto com o nome YANGALLA, entrando em uma estrada particular.  
— As chuvas da primavera ajudaram. O lugar está parecendo ótimo. — havia aprovação na voz de Ronald, apesar de um toque de surpresa, como se ele estivesse esperando que a propriedade tivesse sido arruinada em sua ausência.  
Para Hermione, Yangalla parecia tudo, menos arruinada. As colinas ondulantes e cercados que pareciam continuar além do horizonte estavam imersos em um verde luxuriante, as cercas de arame e as toras de madeira dos postes eram novas e as ovelhas, que pastavam nas colinas, pareciam gordas e sa¬dias. Pequenos carneiros corriam entre elas, tufos de um branco puro sob o brilhante sol de outubro.  
Adiante, meio escondidos pelos pinheiros e outras árvo¬res, ela podia ver um complexo de construções. Ronald fez comentários à medida que passavam diante delas.  
— Este é nosso novo galpão de lã. As máquinas estão aqui... Usamos o velho galpão como oficina agora. Aqui é o alojamento do pessoal... a casa do Neville... e, aparecendo ali na frente agora... — ele fez uma pausa, olhando para Hermione por cima do ombro — ...a casa principal.  
Hermione pegou a mão da irmã, tanto para confortá-la quanto para conseguir coragem. Aquela seria a casa delas... não só pelos próximos três meses, como fora combinado a prin¬cípio, mas por muito mais tempo. Ou pelo menos pelo período em que Ronald decidisse ficar na Austrália. Quando se tor¬nasse esposa dele, teria de ir onde ele fosse e viver onde ele decidisse.  
Hermione franziu a testa, olhando para a nuca de seu futuro marido. Ele pretendia mesmo viver na Austrália? Ou dis¬sera que Yangalla seria sua base permanente apenas para conquistá-la?  
Sendo inglês, tendo família, propriedades e negócios na Inglaterra, não seria possível que ele mudasse de idéia assim que se casassem? Hermione se descobriu examinando Ronald às escondidas, no¬tando sua postura confiante, a impressionante largura de seus ombros e o modo como o cabelo na nuca formava pe¬quenas ondas.  
Quando contasse à irmã sobre o casamento, Nick pro¬vavelmente diria que ela agarrara um homem e tanto. E havia muitas mulheres que concordariam.  
Mas até que ponto poderia confiar na palavra de um futuro noivo? De um inglês?  
Ronald escolheu este momento para se virar, olhando diretamente para ela, para seus olhos. Enquanto um sorriso curvava os lábios dele, Hermione engoliu em seco, sentindo-se abatida, como se os penetrantes olhos azuis dele fossem capazes de ler seus pensamentos e perceber a desconfiança que sentia. Ela desviou os olhos.  
— A casa é antiga, mas só vamos ficar aqui durante algum tempo, enquanto McLaggen, o capataz, está viajando. Estou planejando construir outra casa, maior, agora que decidi me instalar aqui. Um construtor virá esta semana para discutirmos o projeto. Há um ótimo lugar na próxima en¬costa, com uma vista maravilhosa do vale. O lugar está sendo limpo. Vocês duas podem ajudar com o projeto... e escolher móveis e divisões do modo que acharem mais ade¬quado e agradável.  
Hermione olhou novamente para ele. Ronald estaria dizendo que ela _podia_ confiar nele, que ele tinha sido honesto quando dissera que iriam morar na Austrália? Ou ele planejava construir uma casa maior de qualquer modo? E estava agora fazendo com que ela pensasse que ia construir a casa es¬pecialmente para ela. Isso poderia ser um truque esperto para garantir que ela não recuasse na promessa de se casar com ele dentro de quatro semanas.  
Suspirou. _Seria um dia capaz de confiar naquele homem?_  
E, de qualquer forma, por que Ronald queria se casar com ela? Uma australiana desconhecida e sem dinheiro, sem nome? Outras mulheres, mulheres _inglesas_, também poderiam cuidar de seu filho, e adorariam se casar por causa de segurança e sexo em vez de amor. Seriam ótimas esposas e companheiras para ele. Por que ele a escolhera? Porque já confiava nela com seu filho? Porque ela era prática e sensata e não queria ligações emocionais nem faria exigências impossíveis? Porque ele sentia pena de sua irmã? Pena do que outro_ inglês_ tinha feito com ela? Todas essas coisas coisas juntas?  
Ela olhou para Nick, esperando ver um brilho de inte¬resse nos olhos dela, mas os grandes olhos castanhos da irmã estavam perdidos na distância, vazios...  
O carro pegou uma estrada de terra. Hermione estendeu a mão ins¬tintivamente para proteger David, mas o menino dormia profundamente, e nem notou o solavanco.  
A casa surgiu diretamente à frente deles. Era construída de pedras e parecia muito antiga e sólida. O telhado de metal tinha marcas de ferrugem. O jardim da frente era basicamente um gramado com belas flores. Um grande eucalipto lançava sua sombra pelo gramado recém-cortado.  
Havia uma represa abaixo da casa que parecia um lago, com patos selvagens, parcialmente encoberto por árvores e arbustos.  
— A água da represa é bombeada para regar os campos ao redor da casa — explicou Ronald. — A casa tem seu próprio sistema de estocagem de água da chuva.  
Alguns minutos depois Neville, um homem na mesma faixa etária de Ronald, muito calado mas educado e simpático, detinha o Toyota perto de uma garagem dupla atrás da casa. Depois da longa viagem desde Melbourne, foi um prazer esticar as pernas novamente.  
— Tenho certeza de que vocês vão querer uma xícara de chá antes de desfazer as malas — sugeriu Ronald, notando o rosto pálido de Nick — Neville já comprou suprimentos. Deixe-me levar David primeiro... ele pode continuar dor¬mindo por mais algum tempo, se tivermos sorte.  
Ele soltou o cinto de segurança da cadeirinha do filho e o pegou com todo o cuidado. David balbuciou mas não acor¬dou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do pai. Ronald piscou para Hermione e seguiu para dentro da casa.  
Apesar da idade, a casa era bastante confortável. Cada um ficou com um quarto, incluindo David, Ronald ficou com o quarto principal. Todos os quartos eram grandes e muito limpos, e o quarto de Hermione tinha uma cama de casal.  
Ela ficou apreensiva ao ver a cama, especialmente porque seu quarto ficava ao lado do de Ronald. Ele sem dúvida estivera brincando ao falar na idéia de os quartos terem uma comunicação interna, mas podia confiar nele?  
Porém, não havia tempo para pensar nisso no momento. Precisava colocar sua irmã para descansar e tinha as malas para desfazer.  
— Está tudo muito limpo e arrumado — comentou ela mais tarde ao sair do quarto de Nick, deixando a irmã recostada na cama com uma xícara de chá. — Seu gerente deve ser uma maravilha doméstica. Ou há um zelador?  
— Nenhum dos dois. Você pode agradecer a Ninfadora — Ronald já havia colocado David em seu quarto, torcendo para que ele continuasse dormindo pelo menos até desfazerem as malas, e agora a esperava para o chá. — Ela e o marido, Remo, um ex-professor, são os donos da fazenda aqui do lado. Ela vem duas vezes por semana para cuidar da casa.  
Durante o resto da semana nós nos viramos, se bem que um toque feminino, especialmente na cozinha, não seria má idéia — acrescentou ele, olhando-a com ar esperançoso.  
— Eu não sou uma grande cozinheira — declarou Hermione depressa, apesar de gostar muito de cozinhar. — Nosso negócio não mencionava nada sobre cozinha.  
— Eu tenho certeza, Mione, de que qualquer coisa que decidir fazer você fará muito bem. Mas não se preocupe... Se você não for uma grande cozinheira, vamos nos arranjar. Eu sei me virar bem na cozinha.  
Hermione ficou surpresa. Ele sabia cozinhar? A idéia dele de avental na cozinha parecia engraçada. Mas a idéia de eles dois juntos na cozinha logo a fez pensar nos dois em um lugar bem mais íntimo. Ela ficou vermelha de imediato da cabeça aos pés.  
— Onde fica seu escritório Ronald? — perguntou pouco depois, fazendo de tudo para afastar aqueles pensamentos da mente.  
— Mione, por favor me chame de Rony, afinal vamos nos casar em breve. Mas você já quer começar a trabalhar? — Havia um ar de humor nos olhos dele, como se estivesse lendo a mente dela. — Você não prefere dar uma olhada nos campos ou talvez caminhar pelo jardim?  
— Pode ser... depois que David acordar. Ele pode gostar de vir conosco e tomar um pouco de ar fresco.  
— Sim, acho melhor não deixá-lo sozinho com a Nick — o brilho nos olhos dele ficou mais suave. — Ela não está em condições de lidar com um menino de três anos. Ainda está muito abatida, não é? Ela mal parece estar conosco.  
— Não creio que ela esteja pronta para encarar o que lhe aconteceu. Sente como se tivesse perdido tudo. E perdeu toda a esperança também, toda a vontade de viver. O médico disse que ela vai ficar bem, que só precisa de descanso e paz por algum tempo. Eu só espero que Dino não resolva voltar quando souber que ela perdeu o bebê. Nesse caso, ela não vai ter paz ou descanso.  
— Ela não iria aceitá-lo de volta, iria? Não depois do que ele fez com ela.  
Hermione deu de ombros.  
— Dino parece ser capaz de convencê-la a fazer qualquer coisa. Ele a faz acreditar em tudo que diz. Ele iria fazer com que ela tivesse pena dele, e Nick provavelmente lhe daria outra chance. E o ciclo recomeçaria novamente.  
— Então temos de garantir que isso não aconteça — disse Ronald, e o tom duro com que falou a fez olhar para ele.  
— O que você quer dizer com isso?  
— Oh, deixe isso comigo. Não diga nada a Nick. Eu vou cuidar de tudo. — Então ele se virou para ela, falando em tom mais animado. — Venha, deixe eu lhe mostrar o escritório.  
Hermione o seguiu em silêncio. O que ele pretendia fazer? E por que ele achava que_ tinha_ de fazer alguma coisa? Seria para ajudar Nick? Ou para ajudar a _ela_, sua futura esposa, sabendo como se preocupava com a irmã?  
"Ou então", pensou ela estreitando os olhos, "ele pretendia encontrar Dino e fazer com que ele lhe devolvesse ao menos parte do dinheiro que gastara com as dívidas?" Se Dino tinha algum dinheiro guardado, ou se tivesse ganho algum recentemente no cassino, ela tinha certeza de que Ronald Weasley seria mais do que capaz de pôr as mãos nesse dinheiro. Ele parecia ser capaz de qualquer coisa.  
O escritório era bem bonito e aconchegante. Além da grande mesa de Ronald com um belo computador, havia também vários livros em algumas estantes e prateleiras, além de um confortavel sofá e duas poltronas.  
— E, além de ajudar com as contas e outros papéis — disse Ronald sentando em uma das poltronas do escritório – eu gostaria que você realizasse uma auditoria, se puder. Só para ter certeza de que o jovem McLaggen, meu capataz, está fazendo tudo direito.  
— Você tem alguma dúvida?  
Ele tinha hesitado por um instante.  
— E só uma precaução. Nunca fizemos uma auditoria antes, e tivemos perdas pesadas recentemente. Nada de inesperado, com a queda do preço da lã no mercado mundial. Também tivemos grandes despesas. Todas legítimas. McLaggen realizou algumas grandes melhorias, especialmente quanto à estocagem de água. Ele instalou a cerca nova, trocou o maquinário e se livrou sem dó das ovelhas que estavam abaixo do padrão.  
— Então você confia nele?  
Mais uma vez ele hesitou.  
— Eu só quero ter certeza. Ele é um jovem brihante. Veio com as melhores recomendações, mas eu seria um tolo se não me garantisse. Especialmente porque faz um longo tempo que não venho para cá.  
Hermione olhou rapidamente os papéis que ele lhe mostrava, percebendo que estava perto de fazer algum trabalho de verdade novamente. O tipo de trabalho para o qual tinha sido treinada. Altamente treinada. Tivera uma carreira pro¬missora como contadora até seu amargo rompimento com Vitor.  
Pensar em Vitor, o homem que amara e em quem con¬fiara, fez seu coração gelar. Agora outro homem, outro in¬glês, queria sua confiança.  
Mas desta vez havia uma grande diferença. Ronald Weasley, ao contrário de Vitor, não estava fingindo amá-la ou pedindo para que se apaixonasse por ele. E ela deixara claro que um romance era a última coisa que queria dele.  
Se você mantiver suas emoções sob controle e seu coração intacto, não há como ser magoada.  
Então, não havia com que se preocupar. Absolutamente nada com que se preocupar.


	8. Chapter 8

Uma semana se passou, e depois outra; cada dia tão cheio de coisas a fazer e tão can¬sativo, que Hermione mal teve tempo de pensar, o que era pro¬vavelmente muito bom. David sempre curioso, reque¬ria sua atenção constante, fosse fora ou dentro de casa. David, sem dúvida, não puxara muito ao pai. Diferente de Rony, David vivia sorrindo. Era agitado e adorava aprontar das suas. Quem não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que ele não passara por tantas coisas. Ninguém poderia dizer que ele perdera a mãe tão cedo e que tinha um pai que, apesar de o amar, ficava tão distante. Algumas vezes reclamava de saudade dos avós, mas logo passava.  
Nick por sua vez, ainda profundamente deprimida, precisava quase da mesma atenção que David. Hermione tentou passar para Nick algumas tarefas domés¬ticas simples, que a ajudassem a se sentir útil, mas Nick sempre dormia antes de terminar qualquer coisa ou ficava apenas sentada olhando para o nada. Era quase como se estivesse esperando que Dino reaparecesse e lhe dissesse que tudo tinha sido um terrível engano.  
Rony passava a maior parte do dia no campo ou indo de um lado para outro da propriedade, e às vezes levava Mione e o filho junto. Era raro ele voltar para casa na hora do almoço; geralmente comia um sanduíche onde estivesse ou almoçava com Neville e os outros homens da fazenda.  
Uma ou duas vezes por semana, Mione e Nick iam a Hamilton, a cidade grande mais próxima, comprar supri¬mentos e tudo o mais que precisassem. David costumava ir junto, mas às vezes Rony oferecia-se para ficar com o filho enquanto elas saíam. O menino adorava essas ocasiões.  
— Seu filho o adora. — comentou Mione um dia, notando o modo como os olhinhos de David brilhavam depois de uma tarde com o pai. Ela esperava que Rony dissesse que sentia o mesmo em relação ao filho, mostrando que seu coração não estava morto afinal de contas. Mas ele respondeu com apenas um comentário seco.  
— Ele adoraria qualquer um que o deixasse correr atrás dos carneiros, abrir os portões e sentar no trator.  
— Sim, ele está se divertindo muito aqui em Yangalla. — completou ela, lembrando da mãe de Rony quando disse que o coração dele estava morto. Ela devia estar certa.  
Rony ficava em casa na maioria das noites, a menos que tivesse uma reunião numa das cidades próximas ou em Melbourne. Às vezes ele passava a noite em Melbourne na antiga casa de Nick, que agora pertencia oficialmente a ele, apesar de Rony ter dito a Nick para continuar con¬siderando-a como dela. Os móveis dela continuavam lá. Rony contratara uma empresa de manutenção para cuidar da casa.  
E nessas noites sem ele, Hermione descobriu que sentia falta de Rony. Gostava de tê-lo em casa para o jantar. Ele cer¬tamente era melhor companhia que a pobre Nick e parecia ser capaz de conversar sobre qualquer assunto.  
O jantar costumava ser servido tarde, com calma, depois de David comer e ter sido posto para dormir. O restante da noite era geralmente gasto em conversas sobre a nova casa, da qual já havia uma planta básica e já começava a ser construída. Ou então trabalhavam com as contas da fazenda e outros papéis. Hermione também tentava trabalhar um pouco na auditoria todas as noites.  
Com dias e noites assim cheios, ela estava sempre exausta quando ia dormir. Mas nunca cansada demais a ponto de esquecer de fazer uma coisa. Desde que chegara na fazenda ela colocava uma cadeira encaixada sob a maçaneta da porta como prevenção, caso a libido de Rony ficasse mais forte que suas promessas. Ainda não estava certa de poder confiar nele.  
Mas depois de se embaraçar na cadeira várias vezes indo ver David durante a noite quando ele fazia qualquer ruído, ela percebeu que estava sendo ridícula e devolveu a cadeira ao seu lugar. Era óbvio que Rony não planejava atacá-la durante a noite. Então por que se precaver contra isso? Ele estava ansioso por conquistar sua confiança. Não iria ar¬riscar tomar qualquer liberdade sem ser convidado antes de estarem legalmente casados. Ainda havia tempo para ela mudar de idéia, caso quisesse.  
Além disso, se ele pretendia fazer algo nesse sentido, tivera uma oportunidade perfeita quando colidiram no cor¬redor na noite anterior. Hermione tinha ouvido David tossir e levantara para ver se ele estava coberto, sem se importar em acender as luzes.  
Sentia o rosto queimar só de lembrar do que acontecera quando voltava para o quarto, do modo como colidira contra um peito nu e sólido... e como quase gritara...  
— Calma, sou apenas eu. — duas mãos quentes seguraram os braços dela, mantendo-a próxima por um instante antes de afastá-la. — Você não reconhece seu futuro marido? — Havia um leve tom cômico na voz dele. E ela podia jurar que tinha sentido os lábios dele tocando seus cabelos.  
— Eu... eu só fui cobrir o David. Ele estava tossindo.  
— Você está tremendo. Está com frio, Mione? — perguntou ele, ainda a segurando, e ela sentia muito bem o calor das mãos dele e sua presença muito, muito perto. Como ela odiava e amava o modo como ele a chamava. Ele conseguia dizer aquelas palavras de um modo único. — Ou é aquela química da qual falamos?  
Ela recuou um passo, ofegando, empurrando o peito dele com as duas mãos.  
— Não sei do que você está falando! Eu acabo de sair da minha cama quente, é claro que estou com frio!  
"Mas por que fiquei tão agitada de repente?", pensou ela. Se havia alguma química entre eles, era só atração física. Desejo. Uma reação puramente carnal, sexual. Não preci¬sava envolver sentimentos, emoções. E_ não envolvia_. Tinha de se acalmar.  
— Então é melhor voltar logo para a cama. — disse ele depressa, e ela olhou para cima, desejando poder ver o rosto dele, seus olhos, para saber se estava rindo dela. Era difícil dizer só pela voz...  
— Boa noite. — disse ela afastando-se depressa e não ligando a mínima se colidisse com qualquer coisa, desde que não fosse ele.  
Quando já estava segura na cama, ela teve raiva de si mesma. Qualquer um pensaria que jamais tinha estado nos braços de um homem, que nunca sentira desejo sexual antes.  
Por que não dera apenas uma risada e man¬tivera a calma? Rony estava certo... ele não era um estra¬nho, afinal de contas tratava-se de seu futuro marido! Da próxima vez que se tocassem ela tinha de conseguir ceder um pouco, tentar gostar... sem se deixar levar, é claro.  
Não devia ser difícil fazer isso. Sentia-se atraída por ele, obviamente. Ou melhor, seu corpo sentia atração por ele. E isso era tudo que importava para ele. Era tudo que Rony queria. Seu corpo. Não seu coração, não sua alma, não alguma relação mais profunda, que reunisse suas almas. Ele não podia lhe dar nada assim, e não esperava isto dela. Nem queria isso.  
Mas ela também não queria. Vitor a curara deste tipo de coisa. A pessoa fica exposta à traição, a dores demais. Não, ela certamente não queria um envolvimento emocional. Nunca mais!  
Mione suspirou e não muito tempo depois estava dormindo.  
- Por que Austrália, Rony ? – perguntou uma noite, enquanto ela e Rony tomavam chá no escritorio. – Digo, por que comprou sua fazenda aqui?  
- Remo. – disse simplesmente – Ele foi meu professor no colégio além de grande amigo dos meus pais. Ele se mudou pra cá com a Dora e algumas vezes cheguei a visitar a fazenda deles enquanto estava na faculdade. Quando essa fazenda foi colocada à venda, ele me ligou avisando. Achei que seria um bom negócio e uma boa distração para minha cabeça na época. Eu sempre gostei de fazendas, desde pequeno. Sempre tive o sonho de ter a minha.  
- Você cresceu em uma fazenda não é?  
- Praticamente sim, na fazenda de Ottery St Catchpole ou a Toca, como você preferir chamar. Meus avós paternos trabalhavam nessa fazenda. Os donos dela nunca deram muita atenção para ela. Os Black sempre tiveram muito dinheiro e coisas demais para dar atenção a uma fazenda perto de Ottery St Catchpole. Quando meu pai se casou, ele assumiu o lugar do meu avô e passou a cuidar da fazenda. Quando Sirius, o filho mais velho dos Black, herdou a Toca, ele a vendeu para o meu pai. Sirius é um bom homem, diferente do resto dos Black. Ele vendeu a fazenda para o meu pai por um preço bem abaixo do que ela realmente valia. Segundo ele, os Weasley mereciam aquela fazenda pelos anos de dedicação e trabalho. Então papai pagou o que podia por ela, o que na época não era muito.  
- Então você não vem de uma longa linhagem de fazendeiros ricos que gostam de esbanjar dinheiro? – acabou pensando alto ficando vermelha em seguida. Ele apenas riu.  
- Não. Na verdade, eu venho de uma família grande, simples e esforçada. Eu dei sorte na vida.  
- Grande quanto? – perguntou interessada. Afinal, iria entrar para essa família "grande". Mesmo que por um negócio, ela entraria na familia dele.  
- Eu sou o sexto filho de sete irmãos, Mione. Acho que vai demorar um pouco para você conhecer todos. Gui, o mais velho, trabalha em um banco na França. Ele pediu transferência para lá quando se casou com uma francesa e tem uma filha que está com oito anos. Carlinhos é Biólogo e vive viajando o mundo em busca de animas para estudar juntamente com a mulher e a filha, que tem quatro anos. Mamãe tem esperança que ele pare de viajar e fique em um lugar permanente. Tem os gêmeos Fred e Jorge. Eles têm uma loja em Londres, onde moram com as esposas. Fred tem gêmeas. Elas estão com cinco anos e são tremendamente bagunceiras. Já a esposa de Jorge, está grávida de dois meses do primeiro filho deles. E a caçula, Gina, que você já conhece, está no último semestre de jornalismo e é casada com meu melhor amigo a dois anos, mas ainda não tem filhos.  
- Nossa sua família é realmente grande! Mas você não falou que seus pais tiveram sete filhos? Você falou apenas cinco, com você seis. - Perguntou com um pouco de receio. Ele podia ter esquecido algum irmão por engano?  
- Ah sim, – disse com um pouco de rancor na voz – tem o Percy. Eu não sei onde ele está ou o que faz. Ouvi dizer que ele está casado e que tem um filho. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, ele e meu pai brigaram feio. Ele acusou papai de muita coisa, inclusive de ser um sem ambição. Percy sempre pensou alto demais, sabe? Até aí ninguém o recrimina, mas ele não tinha o direito de falar o que falou ao meu pai. – ele deu um suspiro e sua voz ficou mais suave – Meus pais sempre fizeram de tudo por nós. Eu não tive uma infância rica, Mione. Papai era empregado da fazenda e não tínhamos muitas condições, mas meus pais nunca nos deixaram faltar nada. Eles conseguiram até uma bolsa de estudos para nós sete em uma escola secundária. Hogwarts. Não sei se você já ouviu falar.  
- Ouvi sim. Dino disse que tinha estudado lá.  
- Hogwarts é um ótimo colégio interno. Aprendi muito lá, mas os estudantes de lá eram, na sua maioria, pessoas financeiramente bem estruturadas. E posso garantir que não é facil para um adolescente andar com vestes e material de segunda mão no meio de tanta gente rica, mas valeu a pena.  
- E como você chegou onde está hoje? – ele apenas sorriu.  
- Como eu disse, eu tive sorte. Em Hogwarts, eu conheci o Harry, e lá mesmo nós começamos a planejar um negócio nosso. Quando eu fiz quinze anos, começei a trabalhar na empresa dos pais do Harry como uma espécie de quebra galho nas férias de verão. Os Potter me pagavam bem e começei a juntar o dinheiro. Quando eu terminei Hogwarts, entrei na faculdade e começei a trabalhar como estagiário. Não demorou muito para eu e Harry abrirmos um negócio nosso. Claro que os pais dele ajudaram. Meus irmãos também me deram uma força. Com o tempo, as coisas foram crescendo naturalmente e os negócios foram se expandindo. Harry também gosta de fanzendas. Ele até comprou uma, a uns quatro anos.  
Hermione sorriu. Aquele homem realmente era surpreendente em todos os sentidos.  
— Algum problema com a auditoria até agora? — perguntou Rony uma outra noite, quando os dois trabalhavam no escritório.  
Hermione quase pulou da cadeira ao ouvir a voz dele. Durante a noite, toda a proximidade dele a atraía, era difícil se concentrar. Levou um instante até ela perceber que ele não saíra de sua cadeira, e outro para entender a pergunta.  
— Não de verdade... todos os números batem. Tudo parece estar em ordem...  
— Mas... há algo incomodando você? — e dessa vez ele_ saiu_ da cadeira e se aproximou dela.  
— Não estou bem certa... Estava só pensando... há um nome que apareceu na lista de pagamentos por algum tempo, um trabalhador chamado Rúbeo Hagrid  
— Rúbeo Hagrid ? Ah, sim, eu lembro dele. Veio de Queensland. Fui eu que o contratei há cerca de dois anos. Era um bom trabalhador, o Hagrid.  
— Então ele existe de verdade. Bem, achei melhor verificar. Ninguém nunca o mencionou. E ele parece ter recebido mais que os outros trabalhadores...  
— Eu paguei mais para ele, sim, pelo que recordo. Ele valia — apesar de Rony não a tocar, ela sentia a presença dele a suas costas. — Você achou que ele era um empregado fantasma, criado pelo meu capataz? Desculpe desapontá-la, mas não. O Hagrid trabalhou aqui, sim. Mas infelizmente não ficou muito tempo... ele sentia muita saudade de Queensland.  
— Ele não ficou aqui muito tempo? E quanto tempo foi isso?  
— Apenas alguns meses. Ele saiu mais ou menos quando eu fui de volta para a Inglaterra.  
— Ele foi embora a mais de um ano? — exclamou ela, vol¬tando-se para ele.  
— Exato. Por quê?  
— E ele não trabalhou mais para você desde então?  
— Não. Agora ele dirige a fazenda dele mesmo, lá em Queensland. Ele me escreveu para contar. Os livros não mostram quando ele saiu?  
Ela respirou fundo antes de falar.  
— De acordo com os livros, ele saiu daqui faz apenas um mês... não muito antes de chegarmos. Ele esteve na nossa lista de pagamentos por todo o ano passado — ela percebeu que dissera "nossa lista" e ficou vermelha. — O salário de mais de um ano inteiro foi...  
— Para um empregado que não está mais aqui! — completou Rony, ficando muito sério. Os dois sabiam o que isso significava.  
— Seu capataz, Mclaggen . Ele sabia que iríamos chegar esse mês. Ele sabia que você notaria se o nome de Rúbeo Hagrid ainda estivesse na lista de pagamentos...  
— Então ele cuidou de remover o nome antes que eu chegasse. — disse Rony sério — Parece que meu brilhante e jovem capataz esteve usando seu brilhante e jovem cérebro para adulterar os livros. Pagando um salário extra por mais de um ano, e ficando com o dinheiro. Uma soma considerável. E ele esperava que eu nunca descobrisse... e eu não descobriria, se não fosse por você.  
Ela sentiu uma onda de prazer e calor na voz dele. Ao mesmo tempo seu coração pulou uma batida. Ele estava tão perto...  
_Estamos falando de negócios... mantenha a postura!_  
— Ele não sabia que você pretendia fazer uma auditoria? — perguntou ela, fazendo força para manter a voz firme. Fixou os olhos na mesa, fingindo examinar os livros.  
— Não. Se soubesse, ele não estaria tão calmo quando nos encontramos no casamento dele. A menos que tivesse certeza de que um auditor de fora não iria cavar fundo o bastante para descobrir o que ele fez.  
Hermione ficou tensa quando ele se curvou sobre ela, tão perto agora que podia sentir seu cheiro masculino.  
— Mostre onde está — pediu ele, bastante bravo. — Quero ver por mim mesmo.  
Depois de um longo momento, ele se ergueu e soltou o ar com força.  
— Eu bem que estava desconfiando que Mclaggen estava aprontando alguma. Ouvi algo no casamento dele que fez soar os alarmes. As pessoas estavam comentando sobre a lua-de-mel dele, uma viagem de três meses. Disseram que ele e a noiva que, por sinal, assim como ele, não é de família rica, iriam viajar de primeira classe e ficar nos melhores hotéis, como o Dorchester em Londres. Eu pago bem a ele. Mas não tão bem assim...  
Ele levou as mãos aos ombros dela e a girou de frente para si – Agora, graças a você, ele não vai mais ter a chance de me roubar.  
Ela sentiu um tremor percorrer todo o corpo por causa do modo como Rony a fitou. Era como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Vendo-a mesmo pela primeira vez. Tinha se tornado várias coisas para ele nestas poucas semanas: a mãe do filho dele, colega de trabalho, dona-de-casa, jardineira, contadora, noiva, futura companheira de cama... Mas esta era a primeira vez que ele a olhava daquela forma, como se ela fosse uma pessoa de verdade, uma mulher independente, alguém... especial.  
— O que você vai fazer? Com Mclaggen. – acrescentou ela depressa.  
— Dizer que ele não precisa voltar. Ele vai entender o motivo. —Rony deu uma risadinha. — Não é de admirar que ele não tenha ficado muito entusiasmado quando lhe disse que viria para cuidar das coisas enquanto ele estivesse fora. Ele devia estar esperando que eu colocasse Neville para cuidar dos livros. Não devia nem imaginar que eu ia examinar tudo. Ele nem mesmo me convidou para o casamento — prosseguiu Rony — até eu dizer que estava vindo para a Austrália. Ele não me queria aqui enfiando o nariz em tudo.... isso é óbvio. E agora sabemos por quê.  
Erguendo a mão, ele tirou um cacho de cabelo dela da frente do rosto.  
— Bem, agora que decidi ficar aqui de forma permanente, não preciso mais de um capataz. Neville pode cuidar das coisas quando eu não estiver. Ele é alguém em quem posso confiar. Pode não ser tão brilhante ou tão bem qualificado quanto Mclaggen, mas sabe o que faz, trabalha duro e é honesto.  
Ele segurou Mione pelos ombros e fez com que se levantasse.  
— Mione, obrigado. Ele poderia ter se safado com isso, mas graças a sua habilidade... seus instintos. Eu sabia que podia confiar em você.  
Enquanto dizia isso, ele a abraçou com força e a beijou diretamente na boca.  
Hermione ficou sem fala. Ela queria separar os lábios dos dele mas não conseguia, quando estava pronta para ceder a esta... quí¬mica, e mostrar que podia ser tão fria quanto ele. Mas não era fácil, com a respiração acelerando e as pernas ameaçando ceder.  
Quando sentiu a mão dele por debaixo de sua blusa, acariciando e fazendo com que seu corpo reagisse, ela balbuciou algo. Mas de prazer e não de protesto. De súbito Rony a soltou e recuou, erguendo as mãos.  
— Desculpe, meu bem, me deixei levar. Quase esqueci as regras. — ele deu uma risada nervosa, mas ela não viu risada alguma nos olhos dele. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que via dentro dele, mas sabia muito bem que algo tinha acontecido dentro dela.  
Rony apontou para os papéis na mesa, desviando os olhos.  
— Vejo que você e eu vamos fazer uma grande dupla. Eu não disse? — Agora ele a fazia recordar que aquela era uma associação de negócios? — Eu acho que eu vou me deitar. Boa noite, Mione.

N/B: *beta de boca aberta* Que coisa louca! Ele sofre de algum problema mental?! O maior beijo e depois "Boa noite, vou dormir"? Ah, fala sério né? Essa autora que eu arrumei é uma torturadora sem coração. Acabou o capítulo na melhor parte! Se eu fosse a Mione (ai ai, quem me dera!) ele não escapava! Onde já se viu? Sany, querida, adorei o capítulo! Bjão pra vc e pra todos! Comentem!

N/A: Gente, por favor, não me matem pelo fim do capitulo, afinal de certo modo ele esta cumprindo com as regras que ela mesma fez e que ele deu sua palavra (ok isso não é uma boa justificativa pra o fim do capítulo), mas eu prometo que o nove sai bem rápido ok.

Adorei os comentários gente muito obrigada por comentar continuem comentando ai vai alguns trechos do próximo capitulo

**_......—Acho que está na hora de começarmos a fazer os planos para o nosso casamento — disse Rony alguns dias antes do prazo de um mês acabar.....  
....— Planos? — Hermione olhou para ele. Estavam sozinhos. Nick já tinha ido para o quarto, dizendo que ia lavar o cabelo antes de dormir.......  
— Eu realmente espero que sejamos um casal feliz e devotado um ao outro — disse ele mas seus olhos mostravam-se mais reservados que suaves. Porém ele falava como se realmente acreditasse no que dizia....  
..... —Esta não é a única razão por eu estar me casando com você, Mione — disse Rony, e Hermione viu algo mais em seus olhos. Surpresa? Desejo?_**

Beijos


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Apesar do quanto Hermione estava tensa por cau sa do casamento que ficava mais próximo a cada dia, ela descobriu-se esperando ansiosa por Rony nos finais de tarde. Não havia esquecido aquela noite no escritório, tampouco conseguira dormir direito naquela noite. Por um momento, achou que Rony a levaria para cama, mas, mais uma vez, aquele homem a surpreendeu. Mantivera sua palavra e respeitara as regras que ela havia imposto. Rony era, sem dúvida, uma caixinha de surpresas. Mas o que mais estava deixando-a inquieta era o fato de que apenas a visão do seu corpo atlético no jeans e camiseta fazia acontecer algo dentro dela que se tornava mais insistente dia após dia.

Era algo que ela classificara como simples magnetismo. A química sexual que Rony insistia que havia entre eles.

Se não fosse por sua amarga experiência com Vitor, e pela de Nick com Dino, para não falar dos sentimentos de Rony, seu coração também poderia correr algum risco. Um pequeno risco, mas poderia.

Mas, felizmente, não havia perigo. Vitor a deixara resis tente à idéia de se apaixonar novamente. Rony lhe dissera que não queria nem precisava de seu amor e a avisara que nunca lhe daria qualquer amor. Apaixonar-se por ele, agora ou no futuro, seria desastroso e estúpido. Muito estúpido.

A única coisa que a deixava nervosa era a idéia de ser a noiva de Rony. A esposa dele. Precisava de mais tempo para se acostumar com isso.

Ela afastou o pensamento para bem longe.

O horário do dia que mais gostava era quando todos se reuniam para beber alguma coisa antes do jantar. Ela, Rony, David, Nick e geralmente Neville também, e os vizinhos Remo e Ninfadora que apareciam em várias dessas ocasiões. Aqueles momentos davam a Rony algum tempo com o filho.

David, já de banho tomado, depois de jantar e de pijama, também adorava este momento do dia, quando esperava ansioso a chegada do pai. Hermione adorava ver Rony brin cando com o filho. Rony podia não ter nenhum amor para dar a ela, mas amava o filho apesar de nunca deixar isso evidente. Ele o amava, mesmo que não fosse um amor ab soluto e completo como o que sentira pela esposa.

O que a mãe dele lhe dissera era, infelizmente, verdade. O coração de Rony morrera com sua esposa.

Hermione estava consciente de que Neville, o principal auxiliar de Rony, era outra vítima infeliz do amor. Cinco anos antes ele fora abandonado na véspera do casamento e era um soli tário desde então, retraído dentro de si mesmo e não permi tindo que ninguém se aproximasse. Até agora... Neville passara a procurar Nick, depois que ela abrira uma via de acesso para ele. Duas pessoas encontrando conforto uma na outra.

Mas Mione não esperava, nem por um instante, que algo resultasse desse encontro. Nick ainda estava tão retirada e deprimida que era apenas uma sombra da jovem alegre e vibrante que tinha sido. E Neville, claramente, tinha receio de se envolver outra vez, especialmente com aquela bela garota da cidade que havia sido uma modelo bem-sucedida e que talvez quisesse voltar a sê-lo a qualquer momento.

Ainda assim, era bom ver Nick fazendo um novo amigo, ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar.

- É tão bom ver o Rony sorrindo. – Comentou Dora certa noite. Ela e Remo haviam ido jantar na fazenda.

- Algo realmente raro de se ver, mas sem dúvida nenhuma é algo bom. – Hermione disse olhando a cena um tanto quanto rara na fazenda. Rony e Remo estavam sentados no chão brincando com David.

- Hoje em dia isso é realmente raro. Rony mudou muito, quase não sobrou nada daquele rapaz que vinha na fazenda há uns anos. Você precisava conhecê-lo nessa época. Rony era um jovem incrivelmente sorridente, apesar de tímido e muitas vezes inseguro. Ele tinha um ótimo senso de humor, embora não aceitasse muito bem algumas brincadeiras. – Dora deu um pequeno suspiro antes de continuar – Eu mal pude acreditar quando o vi assim. Remo também ficou surpreso. A morte da Luna o deixou incrivelmente abalado, sem dúvida, mas isso vai passar. Tenho certeza.

- Por que tanta certeza?

- Por mais profundas que sejam as feridas, um dia elas cicatrizam. – deu um meio sorriso – Pode demorar um pouco, podem ficar algumas marcas, mas a vida segue em frente. Eu tenho certeza que um dia, muito em breve, ele vai se dar conta disso.

- Algumas coisas não cicatrizam, Dora. – disse se lembrando de Vitor.

- Você está falando do seu antigo namorado? – perguntou olhando diretamente para ela, mas não esperou resposta – Você fala isso agora, mas um dia você vai ver que ele foi só mais uma página virada na sua vida. Com esse tipo de experiência, Hermione, a gente aprende. Com o tipo de experiência do Rony, a gente supera.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Dora.

- Não disse que era fácil, mas a vida continua Mione. Pense nisso!

Hermione olhou Rony sentado com o filho. O homem que em breve seria seu marido.

— Acho que está na hora de começarmos a fazer os planos para o nosso casamento. — disse Rony alguns dias antes do prazo de um mês acabar. Estavam os dois relaxando na sala de estar depois do jantar. Olhando o catálogo de cores de tintas para pintar a nova casa, que já começava a tomar forma. Seria uma magnífica casa em estilo de rancho de tijolo e madeira, com largas varandas nos quatro lados e belas vistas para o vale e as colinas à distância.

— Planos? — Hermione olhou para ele. Estavam sozinhos. Nick já tinha ido para o quarto, dizendo que ia lavar o cabelo antes de dormir. — Não vamos apenas nos casar em um cartório, sem confusão? Eu não quero nenhuma confu são. E você?

— Falando por mim mesmo, não. Mas eu já fui casado antes. – "Não precisa me recordar disso", pensou ela.

— Então vamos apenas fazer o que precisa ser feito e terminar logo com isso. — disse ela.

Não. Era evidente que ele não queria este casamento sem amor, que o faria lembrar a cada instante do primeiro casamento, quando fora feliz. Um grande casamento, a julgar pela foto que vira no apartamento dele em Londres. Como um casamento que não era mais que um arranjo de negócios podia se comparar com um casamento perfeito?

— Pensei que poderíamos nos casar aqui mesmo, em Yangalla. — sugeriu ele — Todos os documentos necessários já estão nas mãos do juiz de paz em Hamilton e ele disse que vai estar livre no domingo que vem. Você tem algo contra se casar numa manhã de domingo?

Realizar o casamento ali? Na propriedade? Ela mordeu o lábio, ponderando. Seria mais agradável, menos impessoal que uma cerimônia no cartório. E seria mais conveniente. E prático. E David iria gostar de ter os dois ali, em vez de vê-los sair escondidos para ir a cidade se casar.

- Não. — disse ela incapaz de esconder a pequena decepção causada pelo pensamento do que o casamento poderia ser em outras circunstâncias. — Não tenho nenhuma objeção a me casar em um domingo pela manhã.

- Podemos fazer o casamento no jardim e pedir a Nick, Neville, Dora e Remo para serem os padrinhos. E David, claro. Podemos convidar todo o pessoal da fazenda, os vizinhos e seus amigos da cidade...

- Não há ninguém na cidade que eu queira trazer até aqui. — declarou ela com o rosto em chamas. Perdera o contato com todos os amigos quando fora para a Inglaterra e um casamento arranjado não parecia ser a ocasião ade quada para reatar velhas amizades.

- Vamos convidar apenas o pessoal daqui. — pediu ela. — E Dora e Remo.

- Como você quiser. Faremos um almoço especial em seguida. Um bufet. Quem sabe com um churrasco... Vou contratar uma empresa para cuidar da comida e de tudo o mais. O que você acha?

Ela achava que Rony estava fazendo o possível para que parecesse um casamento de verdade, e que fazia isso por sua causa. Com todo o pessoal de Yangalla e os vizinhos reunidos para o almoço, seria mesmo como um casamento de verdade. Ela se sentiria como uma noiva de verdade.

— Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer? — perguntou ela, olhando-o e tentando não se mostrar entusiasmada de mais — Ter outras pessoas ao redor, vendo nós nos casarmos... e esperando ver um casal feliz e devotado um ao outro?

— Eu realmente espero que sejamos um casal feliz e devotado um ao outro. — os olhos mostravam-se mais reservados que suaves, porém, ele falava como se realmente acreditasse no que dizia. — E todas as mulheres não querem ser noivas com um belo vestido e tudo o mais? Pelo menos uma vez na vida? Eu quero que este casamento dure, Mione. Então, se você tem o desejo de ser uma noiva, esta será sua única chance.

Mas ele não se importava. Evidentemente. Ele já tinha pas sado por tudo aquilo. Com a mulher que amara de todo coração. A única mulher que amaria, de acordo com a mãe dele. Não fora só a mãe dele que dissera isso, ele também afirmara. Mas e Dora? Ela dissera que um dia isso iria passar. Não, Dora estava errada! Isso jamais iria passar; Rony ainda amava aquela mulher.

— Eu não me importo. — declarou ela. — Minha irmã sempre foi a que gostou de se vestir, de ser glamourosa. Eu não. Sempre fui a irmã prática, não se esqueça. É por isso que você está se casando comigo.

Havia um tom amargo em sua voz e ela ficou sem graça por ter falado assim.

— Esta não é a única razão por eu estar me casando com você, Mione. — disse Rony, e Hermione viu algo mais em seus olhos. Surpresa? Desejo?

Mas não era amor. "Não", pensou ela, "ele se casará comigo para que seu filho tenha uma mãe. E para satisfazer seus desejos sexuais. E talvez, com o tempo, para ter outras crian ças. Um casamento prático. O que é ótimo também para mim. Então vamos fazer a cerimônia de forma prática também".

— Eu prefiro usar um vestido simples. — disse ela per cebendo enquanto falava, que esta era a verdade. Iria se sentir ridícula toda enfeitada em um vestido de noiva completo. Ou mesmo em um não muito enfeitado. — Algo sim ples e atraente, que não pareça deslocado aqui.

- Se é assim que prefere... Você pode procurar um vestido quando estivermos em Melbourne amanhã.

- Nós vamos para Melbourne?

- Sim, vou levar você à cidade para escolher um anel. Ou melhor, dois anéis. Uma aliança de noivado e um anel de casamento. Está na hora de anunciarmos a todos ao redor que vamos nos casar. E você poderá escolher um vestido ao mesmo tempo. E tudo o mais que esteja precisando.

- Mas e quanto a David? Não podemos levá-lo de loja em loja. Ele vai ficar imensamente aborrecido.

- Sim, e provavelmente iria destruir uma loja ou duas. — comentou Rony com um sorriso. — Dora se ofereceu para ajudar Nick a ficar de olho nele. Ela só pode ficar até a hora do almoço mas Nick pode cuidar dele por algumas horas, não pode? Estaremos em casa no meio da tarde. Ou mais cedo, se acharmos logo o que queremos.

- Ela ainda não está muito forte. Fica cansada depressa. E David é tão agitado. Não sei se ela vai poder cuidar dele por um período muito longo...

- Não será um período longo — disse Rony, fazendo uma pausa antes de prosseguir suavemente. — Ela ainda está muito frágil, não está? Dependendo muito de você, não é?

- Você não gosta de ter minha irmã aqui?

- Não, claro que não é nada disso. Eu estava pensando nela. Estou preocupado com sua irmã, vendo como ela está. Ficar assim, tão dependente, pode deixar você muito vulnerável, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa por contra própria. Não, Mione, não me ressinto de ter sua irmã aqui. E falo sério. Estou feliz por ela estar aqui conosco. Ela é mais que bem vinda para ficar enquanto desejar. Eu só queria... — fosse o que fosse que ia dizer, Rony interrompeu no meio da frase. — Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. De fato, David pode até ajudar a tirá-la desse poço escuro onde ela se encontra.

Hermione só podia torcer para que isso fosse verdade.

Enquanto retornavam para Yangalla depois de fazerem compras, Hermione mexia em seu novo anel de diamante. Rony o colocara em seu dedo na joalheria, olhando rapidamente em seus olhos como que di zendo "agora é oficial, você não pode mais recuar".

Era um belo anel. Um único e grande diamante em uma base larga, de bom gosto, sem muita decoração. E a aliança combinava com o anel. Rony lhe mostrara outros anéis mais caros, mas deixou que ela escolhesse.

Depois ele a levara a uma das butiques mais famosas da cidade e lhe apresentara opções de tirar o fôlego, mas Rony não ficou com ela enquanto escolhia o vestido.

— Dizem que dá má sorte se o noivo vê a noiva se vestir antes do casamento, então eu vou tomar um café aqui do lado. Me avise quando decidir. Escolha o que quiser na loja. E se não encontrar o que quiser, iremos a outro lugar.

Ele estava fazendo o possível para que parecesse um ca samento normal e não um arranjo de negócios. Ou talvez, ele não se importasse com o que ela vestisse e preferisse ficar fora do caminho. Esses rituais de casamento, escolher anéis, vestidos, deviam estar trazendo lembranças tristes para ele. Se ele a amasse de verdade, como amara Luna, seria diferente.

Mione sentiu uma pontada de inveja e lutou contra isso.

Havia cabides e mais cabides com vestidos caros a esco lher, a maioria enfeitados demais, glamourosos demais ou brilhantes demais. Até que ela viu um vestido simples de estilo clássico. Era de uma suave cor de pérola e de um tecido que parecia seda, mas não era. O corte era excepcional.

Hermione percebeu no mesmo instante que era o que estava procurando. Quando o experimentou, o vestido ajeitou-se sobre suas curvas como se tivesse sido feito para ela. A textura sedosa era fria contra a pele. O vestido era da forma simples que gos tava. Não precisava de sapatos novos. Tinha um par de sandálias de salto alto da cor do vestido que estava quase novo e seria perfeito.

Com os anéis e vestido escolhidos em tempo recorde, eles tiveram tempo de comprar algumas coisas para David.

Depois, quando Rony entrava com o carro pelo portão de Yangalla, Mione voltou-se para ele.

- Espero que David não tenha esgotado a pobre da Nick...

- Eles estão bem... os dois. Estamos voltando muito mais cedo do que esperávamos. Eu não achava que você fosse encontrar o que queria assim tão depressa. Tinham saído de Melbourne ao meio-dia, parando apenas para tomar um café na estrada. — Você tem certeza de que está feliz com seu novo vestido?

Por um breve segundo seus olhos se encontraram, e ela podia jurar que tinha visto um pouco de incerteza sob aqueles olhos azuis.

Ele estaria pensando que Mione já se arrependera por não ter comprado um vestido de noiva tradicional?

— Muito feliz. Adorei o que escolhi.

Rony havia pago o vestido sem pedir para vê-lo. O preço parecera uma pequena fortuna para ela, mas ele ficara sur preso por não ser mais caro.

— Ainda bem.

Os dois esperavam que David viesse correndo no mo mento em que entrassem em casa, mas não havia sinal ou som dele ou de Nick.

— Sua irmã deve ter levado David para brincar lá fora. Talvez tenham ido ver os patos. — calculou Rony. — Antes de ir resgatá-lo dela, — ele olhou para as sacolas de com pras que ela carregava — vá guardar seu vestido. E vista algo mais confortável. Eu vou fazer o mesmo.

Ela assentiu e se afastou, chutando os sapatos para longe assim que entrou no quarto. Então pegou o novo vestido e o colocou cuidadosamente em um cabide. Em seguida tirou a saia e a blusa que vestira para ir à cidade e colocou shorts e uma camiseta. O dia estava muito quente, parecia mais verão do que primavera.

Hermione saiu da casa antes de Rony, atravessou a varanda e desceu a escada, seguindo pelo gramado. Ela parou sur presa ao encontrar Nick sentada à sombra de um arbusto próximo da frente da casa, encostada ao tronco e com a cabeça caída sobre o peito. Ela estava dormindo.

Uma toalha estendida no chão com brinquedos em cima mostrava onde David devia estar. Devia, mas não estava. Antes que Mione pudesse acordar a irmã, Nick despertou.

- O que você...? Mione! Oh, droga, eu devo ter dormido por um segundo... Onde está o David?

- Você não sabe onde ele está? Ele não está com a Dora?

- Não, Dora foi para casa. David estava aqui agora mesmo, olhando um dos livros dele... oh meu Deus! A represa!

Mione girou olhando ao redor, um frio profundo atingindo seu coração. David era fascinado por água, e aquele era um dia realmente quente. E ele adorava olhar os patos.

Não o viu por perto ou junto da represa, mas parte do lago não podia ser visto dali. A represa não tinha cerca; o que era assustador. No dia anterior ela sugerira a Rony que pusesse uma cerca ao redor do lago, pelo menos do lado da casa, e ele concordara...

Hermione começou a correr enquanto Nick, sonolenta, lutava para se levantar.

— Chame o Rony, ele está na casa. — gritou — E olhe lá atrás. — Ela tremeu ao pensar na reação de Rony ao descuido de sua irmã, mas ele tinha de saber que David sumira para ajudar a procurá-lo.

— Está bem — respondeu Nick e correu para a casa. Hermione desceu a colina correndo furiosamente. Quando chegou a represa, estava ofegante. Parou um instante para recuperar o fôlego enquanto usava a mão para proteger os olhos do brilho do sol e procurar por David.

Ali estava ele! Abaixado, perto da água, observando os patos que nadavam junto da margem.

O coração dela subiu até a garganta e o momento de alívio deu lugar a novo pânico. A margem ali era muito inclinada e o lago não dava pé. Era um lugar muito perigoso para uma criança pequena. Ela quis gritar, mas não ousou. Poderia assustar o menino e fazê-lo cair na água.

Começou a correr. Só passaria a andar quando estivesse perto, e começaria a falar suavemente com ele. Não de forma acusadora. Algo como "Oi, você está aí vendo os patinhos?"

Mas já era tarde demais para isso. Ela viu um pato nadar na direção de David, chegando tão perto que quase dava para tocá-lo. Com um grito de alegria, David pulou de pé, erguendo os bracinhos. O pato bateu as asas e fugiu as sustado. David riu e avançou para pegá-lo. Hermione só pôde assistir, apavorada, quando o menino caiu de cabeça na água.

N/A: Gostaria de pedir mil desculpa pela demora na atualização, não tenho desculpas suficientes com aqueles que acompanham a finc por aqui. Prometo que vou fazer tudo possível para postar os outros 3 capítulos e o epilogo até segunda.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Então não aconteceu mais nada. Havia apenas as ondulações onde David caíra. Mione gritou e então não notou mais suas pernas ou qualquer outra coisa. Algo lhe deu asas. Alcançou o ponto onde David caíra e mergulhou na água. Enquanto a água marrom e fria a envolvia, ela manteve os olhos abertos e nadou, procurando, até que sua mão tocou o tecido da roupa de David.

Ele não estava se debatendo. Não havia nenhum movimento!

Um medo terrível a tomou quando conseguiu levá-lo para a superfície. Quando saíram da água, Mione percebeu que podia ficar em pé. A água chegava apenas até seus ombros. Então duas mãos tiraram David dela. Os olhos do menino estavam muito arregalados e ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. David começou a tossir e cuspir água e Mione pôde ver o rosto de Rony acima do dele, segurando David com um braço e estendendo o outro para ajudá-la a sair da água.

Mas ele não tirava os olhos do filho.

— Ele está bem, Rony. — as palavras de conforto saíram de sua boca enquanto sentava-se na margem, toda molhada, mas sem nem reparar nisso. — Olhe, David está respirando normalmente agora. Ele só teve um grande susto.

O modo como Rony olhava para o filho, com uma expressão atormentada que ela nunca tinha visto antes, a intrigou.

Era como se o choque houvesse removido a barreira de ferro que ele colocara ao redor de seu coração e libertara as emoções contidas. Era como se estivesse vendo David pela primeira vez, _sentindo _algo por ele pela primeira vez... provavelmente imaginando como chegara perto de perdê-lo.

Hermione percebeu que por mais que ele tentasse se distanciar emocionalmente do filho, o amor, a dor e a vulnerabilidade continuavam ali, escondidos sob a superfície. Mas ele não iria admitir ou reconhecer isto nem para si mesmo.

Quando David começou a chorar a plenos pulmões, Rony virou-se, bravo, como que desejando esconder uma fraqueza.

- Sua irmã devia estar tomando conta dele!

- Ela estava... — Hermione começou a defender a irmã de forma automática. — Ela dormiu por um segundo... Ela ainda está fraca e com o calor do sol...

- Isso não é desculpa! Se você não estivesse aqui e não agisse tão depressa, David teria se afogado.

Ela ficou quieta, sabendo que Nick _tinha _sido descuidada. Aquilo poderia ter terminado em um desastre. Se David tivesse caído da margem alguns minutos antes... Se ela não tivesse conseguido encontrá-lo dentro da água... ela tremeu ao pensar nas possibilidades.

Mas seu instinto protetor a fez continuar defendendo a irmã, atraindo a culpa para si mesma.

- Eu não devia ter deixado David só com ela quando ainda está tão... tão frágil. David é minha responsabilidade, não da Nick.

- Já está na hora de você deixar sua irmã assumir a responsabilidade por seus próprios atos, está na hora dela sair do mundinho dela e voltar para o mundo real.

Hermione suspirou, concordando em silêncio com ele, apesar de continuar a defendê-la.

— Ela ainda está deprimida... ainda está abatida por causa de tudo que sofreu... mas ela vai superar isso. Ela nunca foi assim antes...

Então eles ouviram um grito e viraram-se, vendo Nick correndo para eles.

— Oh meu Deus! — gritou ela, ficando completamente branca ao ver David todo molhado. Reparando que a irmã também estava molhada, ela compreendeu o que tinha acon tecido. — Ele está bem?

David, distraído pela chegada de Nick, parou subitamen te de chorar e sorriu abertamente para ela.

— Ele está bem, como você pode ver. — disse Mione depressa, esperando que Rony dissesse algo como "Não, graças a você!" e continuasse a agredir Nick por sua irresponsabilidade. E como poderia impedi-lo de agir assim? Ele tivera um choque e tanto e desta vez tinha sido por pouco que algo realmente sério não tinha ocorrido.

Mas Rony a surpreendeu. Ele não disse nada agressivo. Com um olhar para o rosto perturbado de Nick, Rony se conteve e sua voz ficou suave, como se tivesse lembrado que Nick perdera o próprio filho não fazia muito tempo e não precisava de raiva e sim de compreensão.

— Mione o pegou bem na hora. Ele se molhou um pouco, é tudo. E ficou um tanto assustado. E o diabinho já superou tudo. — comentou ele, olhando para o filho. — Veja como ele está rindo! Só precisamos vigiá-lo com mais atenção no futuro. Estas perninhas podem correr bem mais depressa do que se pode imaginar. A culpa foi minha, não sua, por ainda não ter feito a cerca na represa. Vou colocar alguns homens trabalhando nisso agora mesmo.

Rony tocou o ombro dela, como que agradecendo sem dizer uma palavra, antes de se afastar com David no colo.

- É melhor trocar as roupas dele. E isso vale para você também, Mione.

- Está bem. — Mione ficou parada ali enquanto ele se afastava, observando-os se afastarem.

- Eu preparo o jantar hoje. — ofereceu-se Nick em um impulso, passando o braço pelo da irmã. — Eu cuido do jantar e você pode relaxar e ficar com os pés para cima um pouco.

Mione ia protestar dizendo que já passara metade do dia fora quando percebeu que aquela era a forma de a irmã pedir desculpas. Ela finalmente assumia uma responsabilidade. Ela queria mostrar a eles que _merecia _confiança.

Talvez Rony esteja certo, pensou ela. Talvez esta tragédia que quase aconteceu tenha ajudado a arrancar Nick da depressão em que estava.

— Obrigada, Nick. — disse ela, sorrindo para a irmã. — Vai ser ótimo!

Foi apenas quando estavam reunidos na varanda para tomar um drinque e a imensa bola amarela do sol descia por trás das colinas em um mar de vermelhos e dourados, que Nick notou o anel de diamantes no dedo de Mione.

- Mione, você está usando um novo anel! O que...?

- Eu estava para lhes dizer — interrompeu Rony, erguendo uma garrafa de champanhe Yellowglen que tinha colocado na geladeira pela manhã. — Hermione concordou em se tornar minha esposa. E a nova mãe de David.

Ele abraçou Mione pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

— Vamos nos casar no domingo. — prosseguiu ele. — Aqui em Yangalla mesmo, às onze em ponto. Vocês todos estão convidados.

Rony sorria abertamente, parecendo orgulhoso e feliz.

Em meio a exclamações de surpresa e cumprimentos, Mione olhou ao redor para Neville, Dora, Remo, Nick e David. Este último, parecendo mais interessado no caminhãozinho vermelho que ganhara do que na novidade. Ficou pensando se Rony não estaria apenas atuando diante dos amigos, talvez para deixá-la mais à vontade.

Ou será que aquela felicidade e orgulho que demons trava eram verdadeiros?

Talvez fossem. Mas ele não a amava.

— Não vou fingir que estou apaixonado por você. — ele tinha dito, e Mione aceitara tal fato. Ela não desejava, tanto quanto ele, que emoções ou sentimentos fizessem parte da relação.

Então por que seu coração parecia súbita e inexplica velmente pesado? Um homem podia sentir-se feliz e orgu lhoso sem estar loucamente apaixonado, não podia? Se Rony estava feliz, ela devia tentar ficar feliz também...

Ela _estava _feliz. Quanto mais tempo passava ali em Yangalla, mais feliz ficava. _Queria _ficar ali com Rony. _Queria _ajudá-lo a criar o filho. _Queria..._

Ela piscou depressa, chocada, incapaz de acreditar no grito desesperado que vinha de dentro do seu ser. _Queria __o amor de Rony._

Sua cabeça começou a girar quando esta amarga realização ficou clara. Desejava o amor de Rony porque estava _apaixonada _por ele! Por mais impossível que parecesse um mês antes, tinha se apaixonado novamente, e por um _inglês! _E o pior, estava apai xonada por um homem que nunca a amaria também.

Como isso fora acontecer? _Como?_

Hermione não conseguia olhar para Rony. Felizmente, os outros estavam entusiasmados demais com a notícia.

— Sua sortuda. — sussurrou Nick ao abraçá-la. —Agora entendo por que vocês ficavam tão felizes em me ver ir para a cama mais cedo! E me fizeram acreditar que ficavam trabalhando até tarde.

As palavras "mas nós estávamos mesmo trabalhando" quase saíram dos lábios de Mione, porém ela as segurou bem a tempo. Que Nick pensasse o que quisesse. Desde que não descobrisse a verdade, tudo estaria bem. Nick não podia saber que fora por causa _dela _que a irmã mais velha concordara em se casar com Rony. Amor e sentimentos não tinham nada a ver com o casamento.

Não até aquele momento...

- A Mione e Rony! — gritou Remo, erguendo a taça.

- A Mione e Rony!

O champanhe era bom. Rony a manteve ao seu lado, abraçando-a todo o tempo, e ela ficou agradecida pelo apoio. Mas Rony ainda a apoiaria se soubesse o que sentia de verdade?

Rony estava se casando com ela porque era uma mulher prática, sensata e que não queria emoções. Estava se ca sando com ela porque ela lhe garantira que não desejava amor e não esperaria amor ou emoções da parte dele. E agora, que droga, estava apaixonada por ele

E o que sentia por Rony ia mais fundo, muito mais fundo do que jamais sentira por Vitor. Sem Rony, ela achava que ia querer _morrer._

- Oh, deixe-me fazer seu bolo de casamento! — ofereceu Dora. — A menos que você já tenha...

- Oh, Dora, não precisa. — protestou Mione, mas Dora insistiu.

- Eu adoro fazer bolos. E decorar também. É uma desculpa para ser criativa.

- Bem, obrigada, Dora. É muita gentileza da sua parte.

- Os bolos da Dora são realmente divinos. – comentou Rony.

- Que é isso, Rony!

- Estou falando a verdade!

- Vocês vão ter uma lua-de-mel? — perguntou Dora e Mione não soube o que dizer. Não tinha conversado com Rony a respeito disso

- É claro que sim. — respondeu Rony — Mas não vai ser imediatamente. Queremos terminar a casa primeiro. E fazer algumas outras coisas aqui em Yangalla... — ele apertou o abraço dela, como que dizendo que as decisões eram todas mútuas. — Depois do inverno na Inglaterra, nosso verão, faremos uma viagem a Londres para ficar um pouco _lá. _Deixaremos David com meus pais e então teremos uma lua-de-mel de verdade. Em Veneza.

Hermione ficou surpresa. Veneza! Rony continuou a explicar para Dora.

— Você entende, Veneza foi onde nos conhecemos. Mas não nos amávamos então... — ele olhou para Mione, com um sorriso caloroso em seus lábios. — Eu sempre disse que Veneza era para amantes, não é, querida?

"_Querida!" _Mione assentiu sem perceber; sentindo um imenso prazer em ouvi-lo usar a palavra, apesar de saber que era apenas parte do trato. Ele certamente faria todos acreditarem que estavam apaixonados. Rony estava reali zando o papel do noivo orgulhoso e feliz com perfeição!

Mas ele não estaria assim tão alegre, com certeza, se sou besse que sua prática e sensata noiva estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. "Os indícios estavam todos ali", pensou ela, "mas eu me recusei a ver".

Outros sentimentos por Rony haviam se desenvolvido antes. Respeito, carinho, um verdadeiro amor por Yangalla, a ligação que compartilhavam através de David e, com o tempo, a confiança, um sentimento que nunca esperara sen tir novamente... muito menos por um inglês.

Aprendera com o tempo que Rony era um homem íntegro que cumpria sua palavra. Um homem sempre aberto a novas idéias e que era honesto com ela e também com os outros. Tudo o que Vitor jamais tinha sido. Mesmo que a honestidade às vezes pudesse machucar. "_O a__mor que tive __pela minha esposa jamais sentirei outra vez... nem quero __sentir outra vez"._

No começo, isto não fizera diferença porque não queria o amor dele. Mas agora...

Hermione começou a ficar preocupada. Conseguiria seguir adiante com este casamento sabendo que Rony jamais a amaria do modo como o amava...? Sabendo que nunca seria para ele o que Luna tinha sido... o amor de sua vida? Ele mudaria de idéia quanto ao casamento se soubesse que estava apaixonada por ele?

Ele iria acabar com tudo; disso ela tinha certeza.

O telefone tocou dentro de casa.

- Eu atendo. — disse Rony, tirando o braço da cintura dela, o que provocou uma sensação de frio nos locais que sua mão e braço antes tocavam.

- Bem, nós precisamos ir. — disse Dora, fazendo Remo se levantar. — Estamos tão felizes por vocês, Mione... Estávamos mesmo torcendo... — admitiu ela, ficando vermelha e sorrindo.

- Minha esposa _é _uma casamenteira incorrigível. — informou Remo, alegre. — Mas eu não poderia estar mais contente. Também estava torcendo em segredo, vocês merecem muita felicidade. Eu considero Rony como um filho e acho que ele não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor. Obrigado pelo convite para o ca samento. Estaremos aqui.

- Bem, mas lembrem-se que não será...

- Nós _preferimos _uma cerimônia simples. — interrompeu Dora. — São muito mais divertidas que aquelas superproduções todas enfeitadas. Eu venho no dia anterior para ajudar a arrumar as coisas. E se quiser uma babá na noite do seu casamento para você e Rony ficarem sossegados, nós podemos levar David conosco para passar a noite. Ou duas noites, se vocês quiserem.

- David adora nos visitar. — completou Remo — E Dora vai adorar a chance de mimá-lo um pouco. David é como um neto para nós.

- Oh, Dora... Remo... É muita gentileza... Eu vou conversar com Rony, ele pode não querer sair de Yangalla...

- Besteira! Claro que ele vai querer passar uma noite ou duas sozinho com sua noiva — disse Dora. — Vocês podem ir a Melbourne... passar dois bons dias em um daqueles grandes hotéis. Ou ficar em uma daquelas mansões... como a Padthaway House, na região vinícola de Coonawarra. Fica a apenas algumas horas daqui. Remo me levou lá para uma segunda lua de mel. É um sonho...

- Vamos, meu bem. — disse Remo puxando a esposa, enquanto piscava para Mione. — Ela vai exigir voltar lá se eu deixá-la continuar.

Enquanto eles partiam, Nick se levantou também.

- Eu vou cuidar do jantar. Você vai ficar, não é, Neville? Vou fazer carne assada.

- Obrigado, Nick. Vou adorar.

Hermione reparou no olhar de Neville ao sorrir para Nick e ficou chocada. Não. Neville também? Não era possível. Não podia haver outra pessoa em Yangalla sofrendo de amor.

Seria possível que seus olhos estivessem mostrando que estava apaixonada por Rony de forma tão óbvia quanto estava vendo nos olhos de Neville?

Mas ela estava noiva de Rony iriam se casar em alguns dias. Todos _esperavam _que agisse como uma mulher apai xonada. Até mesmo Rony iria esperar que ela representasse bem. _Ele _iria atuar com perfeição, bancando o noivo feliz.

— Mione — chamou Rony da porta. — Minha mãe quer falar com você... acabo de contar a ela que vamos nos casar.

O estômago de Hermione gelou. Então a mãe dele já sabia. Como ela recebera a notícia? Teria tentado fazer com que o filho mudasse de idéia?

Forçando-se a se levantar para ir atender ao telefone, ela ficou pensando se Molly Weasley ia tentar convencê-la a mudar de idéia...

Mione parou um instante ao cruzar com Rony.

— O que você disse para ela?

Os olhos deles se encontraram por um segundo.

— Que encontrei a mulher com quem quero me casar. Que você é perfeita para David. E é perfeita para mim.

Hermione não sabia dizer o que aquilo significava. Estava com as mãos tremendo ao erguer o fone.

- Alô, senhora Weasley? Como está?

- Estou bem, obrigada, Hermione. Bem... vocês dois certamente não perderam tempo. — a voz com profundo sotaque inglês estava calma, sem qualquer tom de ironia. — Devo dizer que esta era a última coisa que eu esperava que acontecesse. Rony se casando outra vez. E você, Hermione, que afirmou aqui em Londres que casamento era algo que não desejava. Muito menos com um inglês.

Ela parou, como que esperando uma explicação. Como Hemione não disse nada, ela prosseguiu.

— Mas isto também não é tão difícil de entender depois de ter conhecido você, Hermione. Eu não disse que você era exatamente o que Rony e David precisavam? Uma jovem mulher sensata, prática, confiável, que daria ao meu neto o cuidado que ele precisa? Obviamente, meu filho deve ter convencido você de que o casamento seria a melhor solução para ambos.

A mão de Hermione apertou o fone com força. A mãe sabia que o casamento não seria por amor, que era por razões práticas. Ela via o filho como o viúvo eterno, casando-se com uma mulher sensata, prática e desprovida de emoções para que seu filho tivesse mãe. Ela via Hermione como uma espécie de babá de luxo que conseguira capturar um marido rico e atraente.

— Nós três estamos muito felizes — disse Hermione por fim, e era verdade. Ela estava feliz. David estava feliz. E Rony também parecia estar feliz.

Mas um casal pode permanecer feliz durante anos quando um ama o outro e não é correspondido?

Depois de outra longa pausa, Molly Weasley perguntou:

— Você não está esperando... demais do Rony, está? — Havia um tom mais gentil, e um tanto ansioso, na voz dela.

Seria possível que ela tivesse percebido que seus senti mentos já estavam envolvidos na história?

Ou era apenas um aviso, como ela a avisara antes da viagem para a Austrália?

"Mas já é tarde demais", pensou Hermione, resignada.

— Não, senhora Weasley. Não espero demais dele. Mas nós estamos... muito próximos — e, de muitos modos, isto era a verdade. De _todos _os modos, exceto o que mais importava.

Mas não devia deixar isso interferir. Nunca teria o amor de Rony. Nunca teria um amor completo e absoluto como o que ele tivera por sua primeira esposa, Luna. E se fosse adiante com o casamento teria de enfrentar esta fria realidade.

- Rony contou que você salvou a vida de meu neto hoje, Hermione. Ele disse que você saltou no lago da represa sem pensar duas vezes quando ele caiu na água.

- Oh, qualquer pessoa que estivesse ali faria o mesmo — disse Hermione ficando vermelha. — Eu era a pessoa mais próxima. Eu o vi cair. Na verdade não houve nenhum perigo.

- Mas poderia ter havido se você não reagisse tão depressa. Você foi muito corajosa. Sabe, eu não consigo imaginar a pobre e querida Luna pulando numa represa barrenta. Mesmo que fosse para salvar o próprio filho dela... nem mesmo quando ainda estava boa. Ela teria entrado em pânico, é o que eu acho. Começaria a gritar pedindo ajuda para Rony. Ela precisava muito dele... para tudo. Pobrezinha...

O coração de Hermione pareceu parar por um segundo. Molly Weasley estava mesmo criticando a amada esposa de seu filho? Ou apenas enumerava um fato, declarando que uma esposa prática tinha suas vantagens? Que ela tinha _mais _utilidade que uma esposa adorada?

"E isto é algum consolo?", pensou ela sentindo-se diminuí da, enquanto a mãe de Rony prosseguia falando e talvez lamentasse o que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Lamento não poder estar em seu casamento, Hermione. Rony convidou-me apenas por respeito, sabendo que eu diria que não posso ir. Eu nunca ando de avião. Odeio voar. Por favor, não fique ofendida.

- Isto não vai acontecer, senhora Weasley — garantiu Hermione aliviada porque ela _não _viria. Molly Weasley era muito sensível e poderia perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Rony disse que trará você e David para cá na primavera — prosseguiu a Sra. Weasley — Arthur e eu vamos esperar ansiosamente a chegada vocês.

- Nós também. David sente muito falta de vocês. — disse Hermione num impulso. — Ele adora quando vocês telefonam e falam com ele.

- Arthur e eu também sentimos muita falta dele. A casa fica muito quieta sem ele. Mas sei que ele está em boas mãos. Adeus, Hermione. Desejo-lhe boa sorte e... felicidades.

Hermione mordeu os lábios. O que ela queria dizer exatamente com "boa sorte"? Seria a respeito do casamento? Ou estaria falando de sentimentos? _Seus _sentimentos?

- Obrigada, senhora Weasley.

- Molly. Você vai se tornar minha nora. — sim, agora a voz dela estava definitivamente mais suave!

- Então adeus... Molly— Hermione suavizou seu tom também. — Cuide-se.

- O jantar está pronto! — anunciou Nick assim que ela desligou o telefone. — Venham todos

Nick tinha se superado. O jantar estava maravilhoso. O assado de carneiro fora temperado com alho e alecrim, as batatas e abóboras haviam sido assadas até ficarem douradas, o broto de feijão e as cenouras tinham sido cozidos até o ponto exato e o molho de hortelã não poderia estar melhor. Nick en contrara pãezinhos no freezer e os esquentara no forno em brulhados em papel alumínio para ficarem crocantes.

- É o melhor assado que experimento em anos. — elogiou Rony, e Neville concordou na mesma hora, seus olhos logo procurando os de Nick.

- Eu concordo. — declarou Hermione, feliz por ver a irmã demonstrando interesse em alguma coisa por fim.

David não disse nada. Tinham deixado que jantasse com eles naquela noite e a julgar pela forma como comia, ele também aprovava a cozinheira.

Nick olhou para cada um deles, sorrindo feliz pela pri meira vez em semanas, e talvez tenha se detido em Neville um pouco mais que nos outros.

— E há mais, — anunciou ela, levantando-se da mesa. — eu assei uma torta de maçã.

Ela voltou um pouco depois, trazendo uma bandeja com sua obra-prima e uma vasilha de chantilly. A torta tinha uma aparência divina. Enquanto Nick servia, o aroma se espalhou provocando admiração em todos os presentes.

Mas quando começaram a comer todos se entreolharam.

- Eca — disse David cuspindo o pedaço de torta.

- Acho... que tem algo errado... — sugeriu Neville cuidadosamente.

Nick ficou preocupada. Então experimentou a torta.

- Oh meu Deus — exclamou ela, quase a ponto de começar a chorar. — Eu usei sal em vez de açúcar!

- Escute, não tem problema. — disse Rony rindo. — Pode acontecer com qualquer um. Uma vez, em um restaurante, eu coloquei queijo ralado no café pensando que fosse açúcar... Estava em um vidrinho prateado que _parecia _um açucareiro.

- Mas eu... — balbuciou Nick com os lábios tremendo.

- Está tudo bem. — garantiu Rony segurando a mão dela. — Você pode fazer outra torta para o jantar de amanhã. Nós realmente não precisamos de nenhum doce depois desse jantar magnífico. Só um café... - Nick conseguiu sorrir.

- Eu vou buscar — disse ela, correndo para a cozinha.

- Eu vou ajudar a Nick — declarou Neville, indo atrás dela.

- E eu vou tomar meu café depois. — avisou Hermione, erguendo a voz para que os dois a ouvissem a caminho da cozinha. — Está na hora de pôr David na cama.

Foi só mais tarde naquela noite, depois de Neville ter ido para a cabana e Nick ir para seu quarto, que Hermione viu-se sozinha com Rony pela primeira vez desde que haviam anunciado o casamento. Queria conversar a sós com ele desde aquele momento.

- Rony... — Hermione esperou até que ele erguesse os olhos do exemplar de _Terra e Rebanho _que estava lendo. — Obrigada por... por ajudar Nick com a torta de maçã. Ela trabalhou tanto para fazer o jantar. Foi muito gentil da sua parte dizer que o engano foi comum. Ela estava se sentindo estúpida. E no estado de fragilidade em que se encontra...

- Oh, esqueça isso. Foi apenas sal, não veneno. Vamos estar fazendo piadas sobre isso amanhã... e provavelmente nos próximos anos. E ela vai rir conosco, pelo menos depois de algum tempo.

Mas ninguém iria rir do outro engano de Nick, e era sobre isso que ela realmente queria falar.

— Rony... — Hermione ficou mais tensa, e isso se revelou em sua voz. — Eu quero agradecer também por você não ter brigado com Nick esta tarde, depois que ela caiu no sono e deu a David a chance para escapar. Ela não poderia se sentir pior quanto a isso, e você foi muito compreensivo.

Rony comprimiu os lábios, erguendo e baixando os om bros. Não estava olhando para ela no momento, mantinha os olhos fixos em um ponto a sua frente.

— Acho que compreendo sua irmã... — ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, falando muito baixo. — De muitas for mas, ela me faz lembrar minha esposa.

Hermione ficou imóvel e parou de respirar. Seu coração tam bém parecia ter parado. _Ela me faz lembrar minha esposa..._

As palavras ficaram ecoando de forma dolorosa na mente de Hermione. Nick, sua irmã, fazia Rony lembrar da esposa que tanto amara!

— Esqueça. Não aconteceu nada mais sério... — disse Rony com uma brusquidão que permitiu que Hemione permanecesse em silêncio. — Escute, tem algo que eu queria conversar com você...

Ela assentiu, sentindo-se atordoada. Ele queria falar so bre o casamento? Acabar com tudo? Dizer que cometera um erro? Que pedira em casamento a... a irmã errada?

_Ela me faz lembrar minha esposa..._

Não era de admirar que Rony tivesse sido tão compreen sivo com Nick. Não era de admirar que ele não tivesse ficado bravo com ela. Não era de admirar que houvesse sido tão rápido em confortá-la na mesa durante o jantar. Ela o fazia lembrar da esposa que amara tanto e perdera de forma trágica.

Hermione recordou outra coisa, algo que Rony começara a dizer alguns dias antes e se interrompera de repente. "Ela é mais que bem-vinda para ficar o quanto quiser. Eu só queria..."

Eu só queria que estivesse me casando com ela, e não com você? Era isso que ele quase tinha dito?

— Estou pensando em diversificar e começar a criar gado bovino também. — disse Rony, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade. — Com a instabilidade do mercado de lã é sempre uma boa idéia ter outra produção, e prefiro animais a plantações. A questão é... que raça devemos escolher? Estou inclinado na direção do Angus, e quero criar os melhores e mais fortes animais. Gostaria de saber o que você acha da idéia, Mione.

"Ele realmente dá tanto valor assim a minha opinião?", pensou ela. Sem conseguir olhar diretamente para ele, Hermione fixou os olhos na revista que Rony tinha nas mãos. Estava aberta em um artigo sobre gado do tipo Angus.

— Rony, a decisão é sua...

— A decisão é nossa. Somos sócios nisso, não se esqueça.  
Ela ficou vermelha. _Sócios... _era isso tudo o que ele queria dela? Uma sócia confiável, uma mãe eficiente para seu filho, em vez de uma mulher que pudesse amar? _Mesmo que fosse uma mulher que o fazia lembrar da esposa? _Talvez ele não _quisesse _alguém que o fizesse pensar em sua amada Luna.

- Eu concordo com o que você decidir, Rony. Eu não entendo nada sobre gado. Exceto talvez sobre a raça Salers.

- Salers? Aquela raça francesa? — a voz dele demonstrou interesse. — Li sobre eles. É uma raça nova na Austrália que está crescendo depressa. De fato... — ele procurou um artigo na revista. — Há um anúncio bem aqui de um reprodutor Salers em Gippsland. Com _salers _escrito entre parêntesis para aqueles que não sabem pronunciar o nome. Como eu não sabia. O que você sabe sobre este tipo de gado?

- Bem, quando eu estava trabalhando em Londres, minha firma me mandou para a França para fazer uma auditoria em uma fazenda de criação de gado Salers. É uma das raças bovinas mais antigas da Europa e são fantásticos para criar. São conhecidos pela cor marmorizada e pela facilidade de reprodução. E as vacas são ótimas produtoras de leite — ela se deteve, então lembrou de outro detalhe. — Ah, sim, os Angus são pequenos em tamanho, não são? Você poderia cruzar os Angus com os Salers para conseguir uma constituição mais forte, selecionar o melhor das duas raças.

- Uma combinação de Angus e Salers... é uma ótima idéia! — declarou Rony sorrindo para ela. — Brilhante! Misturando os dois, teremos excelentes resultados... eu não poderia concordar mais com sua idéia. Eu sabia que nós dois seríamos uma dupla perfeita. — ele se levantou da cadeira e avançou dois passos na direção dela.

Hermione ficou assustada. Parecia que Rony ia abraçá-la e ela não sabia se já conseguiria aceitar isto. Precisava de tempo para pensar.

— Acho que ouvi o David. — disse ela apressada, pulando da cadeira para escapar dele. — E já está na hora de eu ir para a cama de qualquer forma. Boa noite, Rony.

O rosto de Hermione queimava quando passou por Rony, que devia estar imaginando o que havia dado nela. Ela estava confusa, era isso que havia com ela. Estava confusa e ficando mais emocionalmente estúpida a cada instante que passava. Ela percebeu abatida que, amando Rony como amava, estava em segredo alimentando a esperança de que com o tempo ele viria a amá-la também. Se não com a mesma paixão com que amara a esposa, pelo menos com _algum _amor.

Mas agora sabia que sua irmã o fazia recordar sua ado rada Luna sempre que olhava para ela, sabia que a presença de Nick manteria a memória da esposa falecida viva na mente dele dia após dia e sabia que a semelhança poderia trazer de volta o amor apaixonado que ele tivera pela es posa... mas desta vez a paixão seria dirigida para sua irmã, não para _ela._

Hermione gemeu. Como poderia seguir adiante com o casa mento sabendo disto tudo?

Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. Se não estivesse tão apaixonada por ele... se ainda fosse a mulher sensata, prá tica e sem emoções que ele pedira em casamento, então talvez estivesse preparada para correr o risco e se casar com ele apesar de tudo, e que fosse para o inferno o que ia ocorrer no futuro.

Mas ela o _amava! _Mais profundamente cada dia. Devia casar-se com ele, e depois vir a perdê-lo porque ele por fim reencontrara o amor...? Mas com sua própria irmã! Não, seria insuportável!

_Então o que devia fazer?_

— Hermione... você tem um minuto?

Ela virou-se ao ouvir a voz de Rony. Já tinha ido ver David, mal notando o que fazia por causa da confusão em sua mente. As pernas a levaram sozinhas para seu quarto, e estava para fechar a porta quando Rony apareceu, assustando-a.

- David está bem. — balbuciou ela. — Ele está dormindo.

- Eu posso entrar um minuto?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Rony nunca pedira para entrar em seu quarto antes. Por que o faria agora?

- Eu... eu... isso não pode esperar até amanhã de manhã?

- Creio que não. — a mão dele já estava no ombro dela, levando-a para dentro. Rony acendeu a luz e fechou a porta.  
— Não queremos perturbar David.

- E quanto a Nick? — perguntou ela forçando-se a olhar para ele, procurando alguma reação em Rony quando ou visse o nome de sua irmã.

— Nick dorme profundamente, como você sabe muito bem. E o quarto dela fica para lá do quarto de David e do banheiro. Não vamos incomodá-la.

— Você quer falar sobre sua idéia a respeito das vacas? — perguntou ela, muito consciente da cama às suas costas. Não podia esquecer que se desse um passo para trás cairia deitada na cama. E o que _ele _faria se isso acontecesse? A ajudaria a se levantar? Ou saltaria sobre ela?

Hermione percebeu que começava a suar. "Sua idiota", pensou ela. "É a _Nick _que ele quer na cama dele, não você".

- Não, não quero falar sobre o gado. Quero falar sobre nós.

- Nós? — repetiu ela. Era o fim, ele ia romper o casamento.

- Por que você correu de mim agora há pouco? Eu estava esperando, agora que somos oficialmente noivos, que você me daria pelo menos um beijo de boa noite.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho. Hermione sentiu os joelhos mo les. Era a última coisa que esperava ouvir.

- Eu... eu...

- Você não está querendo recuar, não é, Hermione, agora que tornamos tudo público? Agora que sabe que este casamento vai mesmo acontecer, em menos de uma semana?

_- Eu? _Eu não. E você?

- Eu? Claro que não. Quer que eu lhe mostre o quanto quero você, Mione?

Ela começou a recuar um passo, mas se lembrou da cama e parou. Então ele ainda a queria. Na cama, se não no coração.

- Acho que não precisa...

- Mas que droga, Mione, venha aqui. — rugiu ele, aproximando-se dela e a abraçando.

Ela emitiu um gritinho ao ser envolvida pelos braços fortes dele. Mas não lutou para se soltar. Não poderia. Ela percebeu também que não queria se soltar. Era ali que desejava estar... nos braços dele. Mesmo que aqueles braços preferissem estar ao redor de outra pessoa.

— Está vendo? — disse ele com triunfo nos olhos. — Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.

_Oh, sim, Rony, eu o quero. Você só precisa tocar em mim __para me fazer pegar fogo._

- Nunca neguei que houvesse _química _entre nós. — disse ela com a voz rouca na tentativa de fazer com que Rony dissesse que sentia algo mais por ela. Mas ele não o fez.

- Você vai me fazer esperar, Mione? — murmurou ele em tom sedutor. — Tenho sido paciente... você não pode dizer que não fui. Mantive minha palavra de não forçar você a nada. Mas se nós dois queremos a mesma coisa... e você _deve _confiar em mim a esta altura, deixei que me co nhecesse por completo...

Eu confio em você, era o que os olhos dela diziam. Mesmo agora que... ela baixou os olhos para esconder a dor que sentia. Se ele ainda a queria desta forma, então não podia querer sua irmã... Ou podia?

- Mas... mas... — ela _tinha _de saber. — E se você se apaixonar um dia... por alguma outra mulher? Depois de estarmos casados?

- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu quero você, Mione. Apenas você.

Foi como se uma onda de calor passasse por ela, derre tendo-a por dentro. Notou que estava abraçada a ele, com tanto empenho quanto ele a abraçava. Os braços dele eram como cintas de aço ao seu redor, e quanto mais ele fazia força mais ela gostava, mais se sentia reconfortada.

Então e daí que sua irmã fazia ele lembrar de sua preciosa Luna? Ele não queria Nick. Ele não queria amor ou emoções em sua vida. Mas ainda assim ele a queria... E apenas a ela para sempre.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios. Então por que não mos trava a ele o quanto o queria? Desde que tomasse cuidado para não se deixar levar pelas emoções e declarasse seu amor por ele...

Hermione sentiu o olhar quente dele em seus lábios, e pre parou-se. Não, seria fatal se perdesse o controle. Rony era um homem honrado, e não se casaria com ela se soubesse que estava apaixonada por ele, já que nunca poderia retri buir o sentimento. Ele não queria emoções em seu segundo casamento... a tragédia que ocorrera no primeiro o deixara destituído de emoções. E ele certamente não aceitaria uma mulher que tivesse emoções.

Ela poderia viver escondendo este fato dele? Mione o olhou com desejo de que isso fosse possível. A alternativa seria pior... ficar longe dele. Perdê-lo. Seria pior, muito pior.

— Se você continuar me olhando assim, — murmurou ele — eu vou quebrar minha promessa. Pare de me torturar, Mione. Vai ser um sim... ou não? — o abraço dele, em vez de ficar mais apertado, relaxou. Seria ela a decidir se Rony ia ficar ou ir embora.

Hermione sabia que não o afastaria desta vez. Não _podia _fazer isto.

Seria bem diferente se Nick estivesse interessada _nele. _Mas ela parecia preferir Neville. E Neville estava claramente interessado em Nick. Não que algo pudesse acontecer en quanto Nick ainda estava casada com Dino, de quem não sabiam o paradeiro. Rony admitira ter contratado um detetive particular para procurar por ele, mas até agora o detetive não havia conseguido nada. E Dino não fizera qualquer tentativa de reencontrar a esposa. Felizmente. E Nick parecia resignada por fim com o fato de que ele agora estava fora de sua vida. Para sempre.

Rony ainda estava esperando. Esperava que ela tomasse a decisão. Esperava com paciência, sem fazer pressão.

Hermione se decidiu. Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e o beijou na boca.

**N/A: Dessa vez vou fazer uma nota descente , sei que devo desculpa por ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar, formam mais de um ano sem atualização, não vou colocar a culpa na falta de tempo ou coisa assim, foi um erro meu não ter atualizado a finc durante esse tempo, deixo minhas desculpas aqueles que estavam esperando e assim como disse no capitulo anterior vou tentar postar todos capítulos até segunda.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Thaty, Fernii, ****, ****Reneesme Carlie Cullen****, ****Miss Granger Weasley****, ****Fernanda Malfoy Potter****, ****Suzane OC****, ****Liih Granger Weasley****, ****Andie Jacksonn**** Obrigado pelos comentários espero que vocês não tenham desistido e gostem do capitulo **

**Beijos **


	11. Capitulo11

**Capitulo 11**

Hermione se espreguiçou lentamente e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Seu corpo ainda pulsava em alguns pontos depois de ter feito amor de uma forma explosiva e incrivelmente maravilhosa, como nunca imaginara ser possível. A intensidade de seu envolvimento com Rony tinha feito com que entrasse em um mundo onde nada poderia separá-los, onde nada poderia feri-la, onde existia apenas completa euforia.

Algum tempo antes, tinha certeza de estar amando Vitor. Mas aquilo nunca tinha sido como era agora com Rony. Ela teve de fechar os olhos com força para conter as lágri mas. Lágrimas de alegria, de emoção.

Hermione estendeu a mão pelo lençol, detendo-a no ponto da cama onde o corpo de Rony estivera há alguns instantes. Rony tinha ficado com ela a noite toda, em vez de ir embora logo depois de fazerem amor, como ela temia que acontecesse.

— Você fica aqui na cama até David acordar — sussurrou ele enquanto vestia o jeans e a camiseta. — Preciso ver como está o velho galpão antes do café da manhã. O pessoal que vai cuidar da comida virá esta manhã para verificar tudo.

Dizendo isso, ele se aproximou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça antes de sair

Hermione suspirou, feliz por fazer amor com Rony e sentir sua gentileza, sua entrega e sensibilidade. Todas as dúvidas que tinha haviam acabado. Mesmo que ele não a amasse, tudo ficaria bem... Apesar de nenhum dos dois ter dito nenhuma palavra.

Eles eram realmente sócios, pessoas iguais, ver dadeiros amantes, em todo e qualquer outro aspecto.

Ela passou a sentir uma nova alegria que demonstrava a todo momento, mesmo sem querer, e que aumentava à medida que o casamento se aproximava. Rony a convencera de que era a ela que ele queria, tanto na cama quanto como com panheira para sua vida. Saber disso lhe dava uma nova confiança no futuro, além de um brilho que não podia esconder. E também não queria esconder.

O casamento ia _mesmo _dar certo. Eles seriam felizes jun tos, compartilhando David, compartilhando suas vidas, com partilhando as noites. E, talvez, com o tempo...

Talvez, com o tempo, o coração de Rony voltasse a viver e ele conseguiria amá-la tanto quanto ela o amava.

Seria assim tão difícil de isto acontecer? Desde aquela primeira noite mágica, eles não conseguiam mais ficar longe um do outro. Ela o recebia, com alegria, em sua cama todas as noites e, por mais incrível que possa parecer, a cada noite terminava ainda mais satisfeita que antes.

Hermione guardou para si, com carinho, o segredo escondido em seu coração.

A véspera do casamento chegou e todos em Yangalla fi caram ansiosos. A previsão do tempo não era favorável. Bastava olhar para o céu para constatar que o tempo iria mudar. O ar estava parado e as nuvens ficavam escuras.

— Estão prevendo chuva pesada com trovoadas para a noite e mais chuva amanhã. — disse Rony com ar decepcionado olhando para o céu da varanda, onde tomavam os drinques antes do jantar.

— Não tem problema. — disse Dora. — Vocês estão pla nejando fazer o casamento e o almoço no galpão, não é?

— Sim. Mas o plano era fazer a cerimônia em si no jardim. E tirar algumas fotos. Collin, um dos nossos homens, tem a fotografia como hobby e se ofereceu para tirar algumas.

Rony havia sugerido contratar um fotógrafo profissional, mas Hermione não concordou, achando que não era algo adequado para um casamento tão informal. Ele insistiu que deviam tirar algumas fotos, nem que fosse para mandar para seus pais e irmãos.

— Se chover, podemos fazer o casamento na .varanda — sugeriu Mione. — Ou dentro de casa. E então torcemos para que as fotos saiam boas.

Agora que a hora do casamento estava realmente perto, ela começava a se sentir nervosa. Não tanto pela idéia de casar-se com Rony, já que isso era o que ela mais queria. Mas tinha um certo medo de que o casamento _não _acontecesse por algum motivo.

Devia ser o tempo. Havia uma sensação no ar de que algo ia acontecer. Uma atmosfera pesada, tensa. Era como um mau presságio. Hermione afastou a idéia depressa.

— É melhor eu voltar para casa. — disse Dora olhando para o céu. — Quero estar lá antes da chuva começar. Remo vai ficar preocupado se eu não estiverem casa. Aindaquero dar os retoques finais no bolo.

— É melhor você e o Remo trazerem seus guarda-chuvas amanhã. — comentou Rony com um sorriso não muito animado.

— É melhor eu ir também. — foi a vez de Neville dizer, recusando o convite de Nick para ficar para o jantar, que ela insistira em fazer outra vez. — Deixei as janelas abertas e ainda preciso limpar as calhas antes da chu va. Estão cheias de restos de folhas. Eu como qualquer coisa por lá mesmo, mais tarde.

Um trovão soou a distância e ele saiu correndo.

— Espero que pelo menos você não vá embora também. — disse Nick voltando-se para Rony e fazendo biquinho. — Ou vou pensar que estão todos com medo da minha comida.

— Nunca! — declarou Rony sorrindo de forma calorosa para a futura cunhada.

Nick estava muito melhor nos últimos dias. O rosto tor nara-se corado novamente e ela quase voltara a ser tão bonita quanto antes. Ela até tinha dito a Mione que adorava morar no campo e não sentia nenhuma falta da cidade ou do trabalho como modelo. Afirmava que já não pensavaem Dino. Diziaagora que não o queria de volta nem que ele implorasse de joelhos para que lhe desse outra chance. — Sirva a comida quando quiser — continuou Rony em tom animado. — Mal posso esperar. Estou faminto!

Nick riu; um som que Mione não ouvia há muito tempo. Parecia que a irmã tinha mesmo emergido da depressão. Isto a deixou mais aliviada.

— Vamos, eu ajudo você. — disse ela passando o braço pela cintura estreita da irmã.

— Certo. Obrigada!

Nick havia preparado um suculento frango e uma torta de verduras. Até mesmo David atacou a comida com gosto, o que provava que estava mesmo boa. Ele acabou com o prato em um instante.

- Dentes escovados? – Hermione perguntou a David mais tarde, naquela noite.

- Dentes escovadinhos, olha. – disse mostrando os pequenos dentinhos.

- Muito bem! Agora, cama.

- Ah Mione, eu não tô com sono... Deixa eu ficar acordado só mais um pouquinho?

- Não senhor! Já passou da hora de você ir pra cama, mocinho – disse com um sorriso.

- Por favor... - disse com voz de súplica.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, moçinho. Está tarde e você vai pra cama. – disse fazendo cócegas nele.

- Você é muito má sabia? – disse com um sorriso o rosto.

- Ah, é assim né? Agora eu sou má. – disse com cara de falsa ofensa – Na hora de comer chocolate eu sou boazinha. – ele apenas riu – Não tem problema, eu sei que lá no fundinho você gosta mim.

- Eu não gosto de você – disse sério – Eu adoro você! – disse pulando no pescoço dela e a abraçando.

- Eu também adoro você. – disse abraçando David bem forte. Hermione tinha aprendido a amar David como amaria um filho. – Mas agora...

- Cama, mocinho. – disse imitando- a.

- Isso. - quando Hermione estava colocando o garoto na cama ela viu Rony encostado na porta observando os dois – Rony, faz tempo que você está aí?

- Um pouquinho.

— Pai, lê o livro do Babar? — pediu David, mostrando seu livro favorito que estava na cabeceira da cama. Ele era louco por ele fantes e adorava todas as histórias de Babar.

— Hmm... — Rony fingiu estar decidindo. — Bem, está bem. Uma história do Babar. Mas só uma.

Porém, enquanto ele se sentava na beirada da cama para começar a ler, o telefone tocou e um instante depois Nick apareceu na porta.

— É para você, Rony. Interurbano.

— Desculpe, filho. — ao se levantar, ele passou o livro para Hermione. — Você se importa de continuar daqui? Eu vou tentar voltar logo.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sentou-se onde Rony estava e começou a ler. Depois de algumas páginas, os olhinhos de David começaram a fechar. Isto não a surpreendeu. Ele tinha passado o dia todo correndo no jardim. Agora que o lago estava cercado, David tinha muito mais liberdade. Apesar de garantir estar sem sono e mostrar total animação, ele estava exausto.

Hermione continuou lendo até os olhos dele fecharem por completo e a respiração ficar profunda. Então ela se levantou em silêncio e ajeitou as cobertas. Ele estava roncando sua vemente quando Hermione fechou a porta.

Não havia ninguém na sala. Concluindo que Rony ainda estava falando ao telefone no escritório, ela foi para a cozinha para ajudar Nick com a louça.

Ao abrir a porta, Hermione ficou imóvel, em estado de choque.

Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Rony e sua irmã... abraçados.

Estavam concentrados demais um no outro para perceber sua presença ali na porta. Nick estava com a cabeça incli nada para baixo, apoiada no peito dele. Rony a abraçava, com a suavidade com que carregava uma criança. Os mesmos lábios que a tinham beijado com paixão em cada noite daquela semana, agora estavam no cabelo de Nick. Ela sentiu uma dor no coração que pareceu real. Não era possível... não depois...

Nick estaria chorando? Brava? Era por isso que...?

Hermione segurou a respiração. Mas Nick não estava cho rando. Seu corpo esguio não era sacudido por soluços. Ela não fazia som algum. Não mostrava qualquer sinal de ten são, de que precisava de conforto. Ela parecia perfeitamente bem e confortável, como se seu lugar fosse nos braços de Rony.

Nick estava murmurando algo com o rosto encostado ao peito de Rony, mas Hermione não conseguiu ouvir. E então ela escutou claramente a resposta de Rony.

— Eu _quero _você... claro que quero você.

Hermione sentiu como se mãos geladas se fechassem ao redor de sua garganta.

Era verdade, não podia duvidar da evidência diante de seus olhos. Rony se apaixonara por sua irmã. A irmã que o fazia lembrar da sua amada Luna.

— Escute, você deve ir para a cama, querida... vá dormir. Eu vou contar a Mione. — Rony recuou, olhando para Nick com uma gentileza que fez o coração de Hermione virar gelo.

Ela recuou para o corredor, tremendo. Dizer a Mione... o quê? Que não haveria casamento?

O que mais poderia ser? Ele amava Nick e a queria. No último minuto ele tinha descoberto isto, percebera que não podia seguir com a idéia de casamento arranjado.

E Nick... gentil e vulnerável como era, correspon dera ao desejo dele. De alguma forma, Rony fizera o coração de sua irmã voltar a vida... como ela estava fazendo com o dele. Era evidente.

Um trovão ecoou lá fora.

_Eu quero você... claro que quero você..._

Sem dúvida ele a queria. Nick era tão parecida com sua adorada Luna, não era? Ele mesmo dissera. Hermione foi recuando passo a passo, e segurou a porta para que não fizesse barulho. Não podia encarar os dois agora, não podia deixar que vissem sua dor, que vissem seu amor por Rony. O amor que ele nunca pedira, nunca desejara, e que dissera claramente que nunca seria retribuído.

Ela é que fora ainda mais tola por acreditar que isto um dia poderia ser possível. Hermione não queria ir para o quarto. Rony ia aparecer lá em um minuto para lhe contar... para implorar que o dei xasse ir... e ela não poderia enfrentá-lo ali, com a grande cama onde tinham feito amor... Não, não tinham feito amor. Tinham feito _sexo._

Claro que não poderia enfrentá-lo sob luz forte. Mesmo a luz da cabeceira da cama seria brilhante demais. Ela foi para a porta da frente e saiu para a escuridão da varanda, esperando que o ar fresco a ajudasse a se acal mar. Quando um segundo atrás sentia-se gelada, agora pa recia que estava em chamas.

Mas as luzes da varanda, ela percebeu ao chegar ali, ainda estavam acesas e os interruptores ficavam dentro da casa. Teria de entrar de novo.

Preferindo evitar a luz, ela saiu para a escuridão do jar dim. Não havia lua no céu nublado e completamente negro, iluminado de vez em quando pela luz dos relâmpagos que às vezes eram seguidos por trovões.

Gotas começaram a cair, escorrendo por seu rosto e pes coço. Chuva. E ficava mais forte cada segundo.

Ela se abrigou sob a árvore mais próxima, o grande eu calipto. Ela sabia que era estúpido ficar perto de uma árvore com raios caindo ao redor, mas não se importava. Os raios eram a menor de suas preocupações naquele momento.

Não podia culpar Rony. Ele não queria que isso acon tecesse. Ele fizera tudo para suprimir seus sentimentos por Nick... para seguir adiante com sua idéia de casamento prático. Ele tentara manter o pacto. Ele até mesmo tentara o sexo, obviamente esperando que o desejo sexual afastasse o amor que sentia por Nick.

Mas isso não dera certo, era evidente.

E também não podia culpar Nick. Que mulher iria re cusar um homem como Ronald Weasley? E com a gentileza e a compreensão dele, mesmo diante de um erro terrível que ela cometera? Deve ter sido fácil para Nick se apaixonar por ele. Bastava ver como a irmã mais velha dela tinha se apaixonado por Rony também...

Na verdade era muito irônico. Depois de sua amarga expe riência com Vitor e a de Nick com Dino, que viessem as duas a se apaixonar por outro _inglês _charmoso. Ainda mais irônico era o fato de que se tratava do _mesmo _inglês charmoso.

Ela se encolheu quando um estalo muito alto fez o chão tremer sob seus pés. A chuva agora estava muito forte, aba fando todos os sons, exceto os trovões. Ela se abaixou junto do tronco da árvore alta, mas os galhos lá em cima não ofe reciam nenhuma proteção. Podia sentir a água entrando por sua blusa, alcançando a pele e colando a roupa e o cabelo ao corpo.

Se sentia mal demais para se importar com isso. Rony já devia ter contado a Nick que o casamento era apenas um negócio montado por causa de David, e que amor e emoções não tinham qualquer relação com aquilo. Ele tinha dito que ia contar a Mione. Dizer que estava tudo acabado... contar sobre eles dois... implorar por sua compreensão...

Hermione era a irmã prática, sensata. Iria entender.

Ela gemeu, mal notando a tempestade a sua volta e a água escorrendo por seu rosto, se misturando com as lágrimas. E o pior é que ela compreendia. Libertaria Rony do compromisso arranjado para deixar que ele seguisse seu coração...

De qualquer forma, ela já havia rompido o acordo quando se apaixonara por ele. E os débitos que ele pagara como parte do negócio eram de Nick_, _não seus.

Ela, Hermione, não devia nada a ele. Podia sair dali com a consciência tranqüila. Iria com o coração partido, mas com a consciência limpa.

Deixaria Yangalla na manhã seguinte e daria a Nick a chance de ser feliz. A irmã seria uma boa mãe para David agora que passara por cima da depressão. E Rony lhe daria outro filho no lugar daquele que havia perdido. Sua irmã merecia alguma felicidade.

Ela girou a cabeça de repente, quando um novo som pe netrou o trovoar da chuva. Alguém estava gritando. Era o seu nome? O som era muito abafado.

Então caiu um raio e ela pôde ver que tratava-se de um homem. Só podia ser Rony que saíra a sua procura. Droga! Não podia deixar que ele saísse nesta chuva por sua causa...

— Rony! — gritou ela. — Estou aqui! Aqui!

Os pensamentos avançavam na mente de Hermione. Ela de cidiu que pouparia a ele o embaraço adiantando-se para dizer que iria embora, que não podia seguir adiante com o casamento... que pretendia retomar sua carreira de conta dora em Melbourne... ou ainda melhor, em Sydney.

O mais distante possível.

— _Mione! _Onde diabos está você?

— Aqui! Aqui! Siga minha voz!

Um instante depois, os dedos dele a tocaram e a puxaram com força, afastando-a da árvore.

— O que diabos você estava fazendo aqui, escondida sob uma árvore quando estão caindo raios? — gritou ele. — Abaixe-se e corra! Esqueça a chuva!

Eles começaram a correr, com Rony um pouco mais atrás a protegendo com o braço. Neste instante, o mundo explodiu ao redor deles; uma explosão maciça de som e faíscas e lascas de madeira. A detonação ensurdecedora jogou os dois no chão.

Hermione ficou desorientada por um momento, sem perceber a água e a lama no chão ao seu redor, ou mesmo a chuva caindo, ou mesmo um grande galho que o raio arrancara da árvore e caía, pegando fogo...

Até que ela abriu os olhos e viu horrorizada o galho caindo. Em um movimento instintivo Hermione girou o corpo sobre o de Rony, no exato instante em que o galho atingiu o chão. Fe lizmente não os atingiu, caindo no ponto exato onde ela estava se abrigando antes. As chamas chiaram e produziram fumaça, mas acabaram virando brasas e por fim morreram.

Rony moveu-se sob ela.

— O quê...?

— Rony, você está bem? — Hermione saiu de cima dele e ajudou-o a se virar de costas. — Você está machucado? Foi o raio, Rony. A árvore foi atingida por um raio. E então...um galho em chamas caiu. Eu o vi caindo.

Rony ergueu-se em um cotovelo, balançando a cabeça para clarear as idéias.

— Então você se jogou sobre mim? Para me _proteger?_

— Rony, você me protegeu quando o raio caiu. Você me afastou da árvore bem a tempo. Tem certeza de que está bem? — ela estava muito assustada, segurando os ombros dele com força. — Você está machucado? Alguma queimadura?

— Não. Estou bem. E você, está bem? — Agora, de alguma forma, era ele que segurava os ombros dela. Rony a ajudou a se levantar e observou o grande galho caído. — Meu Deus, você estava bem ali há um minuto. Você poderia ter morrido. Havia angústia na voz dele. Carinho. Dor. Isto a chocou. Aquele era o homem sem sentimentos? Pelo menos, sem sentimentos por _ela?_

— Você também. — sussurrou ela. Ele a segurava tão perto que quase a comprimia contra si. — Rony, eu estou bem. De verdade. — disse ela, sentindo um prazer amargo pelo contato com o corpo dele. Poderia ser a última vez que...

— Graças a Deus por isso! — Ele começou a levá-la na direção da casa enquanto falava. — Vamos sair dessa mal dita chuva.

Mesmo quando chegaram na varanda ele não a sol tou, passando as mãos pelos ombros e braços dela, pelo rosto, como que para ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

— Se você ainda estivesse lá... se não tivéssemos nos afastado o suficiente... Meu Deus, Mione, se eu perdesse você... agora...

Ela o fitou surpresa. O que ele estava dizendo? Parecia até que ele se importava! E muito. Se preocupava tanto que...

— Rony, eu estou bem. — aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Ele não a amava. Era a Nick que ele amava.

Ele amava Nick, não amava?

_"Eu quero você", _era o que ele tinha dito para Nick. Não, ele tinha diso "_eu amo você"._

Será que ele achava estas palavras difíceis demais de dizer? Era isso? A idéia de estar amando novamente era dolorosa demais para ser admitida em voz alta? Ele tinha suprimido todas as emoções quando a esposa morreu. Admitir que estava amando outra vez, encarar o fato de que afinal de contas tinha sentimentos, não seria fácil para ele. Significaria se arriscar a sentir dor, se arriscar a sentir novamente a agonia da possibilidade de perda, tudo outra vez.

A menos que...

A menos que ele _não _amasse Nick. A menos que ele só a quisesse da forma como queria todas as mulheres... com seu corpo, não com o coração. Talvez fosse isto com Nick, porque ela se parecia com Luna. Mas... droga, o que ele queria? O que ele _sentia? _Ela se agitou nos braços dele. O que ele falou a Nick que contaria a ela? Que queria _as duas?_

Afastou-se dele. Não conseguia agüentar aquilo.

— Preciso tirar essas roupas molhadas! — declarou ela com a voz instável.

— Vou com você. Acho que ainda está em choque.

Hermione hesitou. Não queria que ele fosse ao seu quarto!

— Não estou em estado de choque! Estou bem! Onde está Nick?

— Eu a mandei para a cama. Mione, eu não planejo atacar você... não agora, na véspera de nosso casamento. Quero que durma direito. Só quero me assegurar de que esteja bem. Vou levá-la para tomar banho e a colo carei na cama, e depois a deixarei com seus sonhos.

Ele fez uma pausa, então acrescentou em outro tom, um tom dolorosamente suave:

— Você é preciosa demais para mim, você sabe.

Preciosa? Ela o olhou sem entender. _Preciosa... minha __querida... nosso casamento..._

Ele ainda queria se casar com ela? Apesar da cena íntima com Nick que presenciara? Ele não tinha sentimentos, não tinha coração?

Não, claro que ele não tinha coração. Ele nunca fingira ter. _Preciosa! Minha querida! _Eram apenas palavras, pa lavras que ele julgava que uma noiva quisesse ouvir. E ainda assim... O modo como ele a fitava... O modo como ele estava falando... A emoção na voz dele...

Nada mais fazia sentido! Talvez ela _estivesse _em estado de choque. Talvez estivesse sofrendo algum tipo de delírio. Ou talvez _ele _estivesse em choque.

Hermione virou-se e entrou em casa, plenamente consciente da presença dele logo atrás. Sentia-se fraca demais para protestar.

Mas ela resistiu quando Rony tentou ajudá-la a tirar a roupa molhada.

— Vá tomar um banho também, ou vai pegar uma pneumonia. — disse ela, apesar de saber que naquele calor isto jamais aconteceria. Ela teria o convidado a compartilhar de seu banho se as coisas não houvessem mudado.

Mas _tinham mudado!_

— Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

— Ficarei perfeitamente bem.

Quando ele se virou para a porta, Hermione tomou uma decisão.

— Rony? Você... você pode voltar depois do banho? Eu... nós precisamos conversar.

— Claro, eu ia voltar de qualquer forma para ver como você está. Também quero lhe contar uma coisa. Aliás, são duas coisas.

Ela ficou ansiosa. _Eu vou contar a Mione... _sim, já estava esperando isso. Era melhor resolver tudo logo, naquela mesma noite. Não ia mesmo conseguir dormir antes de resolver tudo. Não importava qual fosse o preço... que ela tivesse de pagar.


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Hermione estava pronta e esperava nervosa quando ele entrou... sentada na cama com os joelhos diante do corpo e com a coberta puxada até o queixo.

Estava pronta para dizer que ia partir pela manhã. Só que as palavras que saíram de seus lábios foram as palavras erradas, não as que ela queria dizer.

— Rony, eu vi você com a Nick hoje.

Ele parou onde estava, perto da cama, com o cabelo ainda molhado e despenteado... perturbadoramente másculo em seu robe azul.

— Você viu? — ele pareceu ficar surpreso. — Então ouviu...? - A calma dele a enfureceu.

— É eu ouvi o bastante. — Ela se conteve e começou de novo. — Rony... eu não o condeno. Minha irmã é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela merece alguma felicidade... depois de tudo pelo que passou.

— Eu não poderia concordar mais. Mas o que você está querendo dizer? Você não me condena? Pelo quê? Por ter descoberto a verdade? Por ter colocado um detetive atrás do desgraçado?

Hermione ficou olhando para ele com um ar confuso no rosto. Detetive? Desgraçado? Do que ele estava falando?

Então a verdade a atingiu como o raio de pouco tempo antes. Ele estava falando de Dino. Rony tinha contratado um detetive particular para achar Dino. O detetive devia ter descoberto algo que Rony contara para Nick.

— O que... o que você contou para minha irmã? — perguntou ela. A resposta poderia explicar muita coisa... mas não tudo. — Eu não ouvi tudo.

Ele a olhou de forma estranha. Hermione podia ver o cérebro dele entrandoem funcionamento. Estariaimaginando o quanto ela tinha escutado? Ou quanto tinha visto?

— O telefonema que recebi foi do detetive particular que contratei. Ele ligou de Queensland. — contou Rony sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela. — Ele tinha acabado de sair da casa da esposa de Dino e da filhinha deles.

— Esposa? Filha? Rony, o que você está dizendo?

— Estou dizendo que o, por assim dizer, marido de Nick, Dino, já tinha esposa e filha quando se casou com sua irmã. Ele tinha abandonado as duas antes da criança nascer, assim como abandonou Nick. Ele, sem dúvida, é um homem que não consegue encarar nenhuma res ponsabilidade. Ou a realidade do casamento.

— Mas então... isso quer dizer...

— Quer dizer que Nick não é legalmente casada com ele, nem nunca foi. Ela está livre dele. Assim, não é preciso ir atrás desse sujeito para ela conseguir o divórcio. Ela já é uma mulher livre.

— Foi por isso que você colocou o detetive atrás dele? Para libertar Nick do Dino?

_Não foi para recuperar o dinheiro...?_

— Exato. E agora ela está livre. Livre para se casar com quem ela quiser.

— Livre para se casar com você? — A pergunta saiu dos lábios de Mione.

Ele a olhou como se tivesse ficado louca.

— O que você está dizendo? Eu vou me casar com você! — A expressão dele mudou. Rony ficou preocupado. — Mione, você tem certeza de que está bem? O raio não afetou a sua memória, não é?

Ela bem queria que tivesse afetado. Mas não havia saída. Tinha de resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas.

— Rony, eu vi você com Nick. Abraçados.

— Ah! — a preocupação sumiu da face dele. Ele até sorriu. Com gentileza. Estaria com pena dela?

— Sua irmã teve um choque ao ouvir a notícia. Ela estava quase chorando. Acho que mais de alívio. Então eu a abracei de modo fraterno.

Modo fraterno?

O que havia de fraternal em dizer "eu quero você" para uma mulher?

Hermione começou a se sentir miserável. Desejava jamais ter começado aquilo. Mas de alguma forma forçou-se a prosseguir.

— Nick não parecia estar chorando quando vi vocês. Ela parecia muito... calma.

— Eu diria que ela estava choque. Nãodá para condená-la, não é? Mas as lágrimas dela não du raram muito. Ela já superou. Graças a Deus.

Ele estava dizendo que Nick superara Dino e já estava pronta para outro homem. Era isso?

— Rony, eu escutei o que você disse para ela. Eu escutei quando você disse que... a queria.

Ele franziu a testa. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

— O quando _"eu a quero"? _Ah, isso. — o sorriso retornou. — Agora estou começando a entender.

Rony balançou a cabeça, com um ar de humor nos olhos.

— É isso que dá ficar espionando nas portas, ou olhando por fechaduras. Você só pega metade do que acontece.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

— Então talvez você queira preencher as lacunas. O que eu ouvi pareceu bastante claro. "Eu quero você... claro que eu quero você." O que poderia ser mais claro que isso?

Ele começou a rir, mas se deteve quando viu a dor que isso provocou nos olhos dela.

— Não vou negar que tenha dito estas palavras, mas obviamente você não escutou o que sua irmã disse antes. Ela disse que agora que estava bem novamente, e livre de Dino, estava na hora de ir embora de Yangalla. Ela disse "Você foi bom demais comigo". Estou repetindo as palavras exatas. "Mas essa é a SUA casa, Rony. Mas agora que vão se casar, você não vai querer a irmã de sua esposa incomodando por aqui, não vai me querer". Hermione emitiu um gemido.

— E você disse "eu quero você... claro que quero você." Porque sabia que era isso que eu diria. — ela baixou a cabeça encostando o rosto nos joelhos, envergonhada. — Oh, Rony, estou tão envergonhada. Que idiota que eu fui. E Nick? Ela vai ficar? — Ela ergueu o rosto imediatamente, preocupada com a irmã. Como ela iria viver sozinha em Melbourne? Mesmo que lhe mandassem dinheiro?

— Você sempre pensa nos outros... mesmo que esteja se sentindo completamente tola. — comentou Rony sorrindo — Não, Nick não vai embora. Eu a convenci a ficar. Eu disse que Neville ficaria arrasado se ela fosse embora, que ele está apaixonado por ela e que se ela o abandonar, como fez a outra mulher que ele amou, eu não ia querer ser res ponsável pelas consequências.

Hermione baixou as pernas e se endireitou na cama.

— Rony, isso é verdade? Neville lhe disse isso?

— Não com tantas palavras, mas eu tenho olhos. E ouvidos. Sua irmã, quando eu contei, admitiu que também gosta dele. Ela estava se controlando por causa de Dino. Porque achava que ainda estava casada com o sujeito.

Ele deu um passo na direção da cama e o coração dela acelerou.

— Assim que nossa nova casa estiver pronta, minha querida, e nos mudarmos para lá... Neville, como novo capataz, vai receber a permissão para vir morar nesta casa. E para conseguir isso, é claro, ele terá de fazer a coisa certa e se casar com minha cunhada... que assim passará a viver aqui.

— Oh, Rony... — Hermione começou a rir, deliciada. E ali viada. — Sei que você adora dirigir a vida das pessoas, mas não pode dizer a Neville e Nick o que fazer.

— Eu não preciso. Você vai ver. Eles dois se amam e são perfeitos um para o outro, e agora não há nada que os impeça de ficarem juntos.

— Espero que você esteja mesmo certo. — havia um tom de preocupação quando ela disse isso, mas não era em Neville e Nickem que Hermioneestava pensando. Não precisava se preocupar com os dois. Estavam apaixonados. Rony afirmava isso.

_Rony _garantia isso... Rony, que não acreditava mais em amor e emoções... Ou isso não seria mais verdade? Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, procurando dentro deles.

— Rony, o que você quis dizer há pouco quando disse que eu... era preciosa para você? E as outras palavras que disse, "se eu perdesse você... agora". Por que _agora? _O que há de diferente... agora?

Se ele sentisse algo por ela, esta seria a oportunidade perfeita para dizer. Ela tinha de saber. Naquela hora, naquele minuto. Antes de se casarem.

Rony emitiu um longo suspiro, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Ele a fitou e a abraçou. Hermione não resistiu, não protestou. Era ali que queria ficar, era o único lugar onde queria ficar.

— Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Por que você ficou tão brava quando pensou que eu desejava sua irmã? Você só estava se casando comigo para pagar as dívidas dela... E você deixou isso bem claro. Era um negócio, um acordo, uma sociedade. Sentimentos não deviam fazer parte. Você insistiu muito nisso. Então, por que iria se importar se eu quisesse trocar de irmã no último minuto? Você estaria livre do acordo. Poderia ir embora. Estaria livre para viver sua própria vida.

Os olhos dele brilhavam. Olhos _confiantes. _Oh, como eram confiantes.

E quando tinham mostrado alguma outra emoção?

Pouco antes, naquela noite mesmo, por exemplo... Hermione tremeu nos braços de Rony. De emoção, não de frio. Antes, na quela mesma noite, os dois estavam cheios de ansiedade, dúvidas e preocupação. Angustiados. Como quando ele pensou que ela tinha sido atingida pelo raio. Ou quando percebeu que ela poderia ter sido morta se tivesse permanecido perto da árvore.

— Talvez eu não queira ficar livre. Talvez eu não queira ir embora viver minha própria vida. — ela afastou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para ele. — Se você _realmente _se importa comigo... — _Me diga, _pediam seus olhos.

— Se eu me _importo? _— Um músculo se contraiu na mandíbula dele. Para um homem sempre tão confiante, ele parecia estar passando por um mau bocado para colocar aquiloem palavras. Mas a crescente pressão dos dedos dele nos braços dela era um sinal encorajador. As palavras, quando vieram, foram direto da garganta dele para o coração dela. — Eu me preocupo tanto que tenho medo de colocar issoem palavras. O que sinto por você, minha querida, eu nunca esperava sentir novamente. Ou não queria sentir. Pelo menos no começo. Tentei negar o que sentia... por um longo tempo.

Então Rony sentia algo por ela já fazia um bom tempo. Não fora algo que acontecera naquela noite, depois de quase a perder.

— Longo tempo? — repetiu ela, esperando que ele con tasse desde quando.

— Acho que sempre foi algo mais que simples... química. — admitiu ele com suavidade — Desde o dia que a trouxe para Yangalla. Mas eu lutei contra isso. Eu não _queria _sentir tanto assim. E, além disso, nós tínhamos o acordo que dizia que sentimentos estavam fora de questão. – Ele tirou um cacho de cabelo molhado do rosto dela — Eu amo você, Mione. Estou querendo lhe dizer isso há dias... semanas... mas estava com medo de assustar você. — Talvez ele também estivesse com medo de ter sentimentos novamente? Medo de admitir que os tinha? — Mas eu ia dizer assim que estivéssemos casados. Eu esperava que, se estivéssemos casados, você acabaria... aceitando isso. E agora eu lhe disse. Estou a sua mercê.

Rony estava falando sobre seus sentimentos. Expondo seus sentimentos. Abrindo-se para a possibilidade de sentir dor novamente, de se magoar outra vez.

— Não tenha medo, Rony... de ter sentimentos. — disse ela, passando um braço ao redor do pescoço dele. — Eu entendo... eu temia a mesma coisa. Temia me envolver novamente. Temia ser magoada novamente. E sofrer... ter essa dor.

— Eu nunca a faria sofrer, Mione. O que me assusta, é que algo além do _meu controle _possa ameaçar você, machucar você... tirar você de mim. Algo sobre o que eu não tenha poder algum. Esta noite, quando percebi que poderia ter perdido você... que não havia nada que eu poderia ter feito...

Da mesma forma como ele não tinha podido fazer nada por Luna?

— Rony, está tudo bem. — ela o abraçou com força. — Eu também podia ter perdido você. Mas você está bem e eu estou bem. Nós dois somos fortes, Rony, damos força um ao outro.

— _Você é _forte. — concordou ele. — Você é a pessoa mais forte e corajosa que eu conheço. Esta noite, em nenhum momento, você pensou em si mesma, só pensou em mim... em como eu estava. Em como eu me sentia. Acho... acho que se fosse você no lugar da Luna, seria _eu _a receber toda a simpatia, todos os cuidados. Você teria demonstrado ter força suficiente para nós dois.

Hermione ficou pensativa. Então tinha sido assim? Luna con sumira toda a força dele, exigira toda a atenção dele, toda a simpatia dele, todo o tempo dele... sugando a vida e as emoções dele enquanto sentia as dela mesma acabando? Uma mulher fraca e assustada, totalmente dependente do amor de seu marido, da força de seu marido? Incapaz de oferecer nada em troca?

— Não me entenda mal. — acrescentou ele depressa. — Eu amava Luna com todo meu coração... ela era a pessoa mais doce e gentil do mundo e eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Se eu pudesse, teria trocado de lugar com ela. Ela foi... ela foi a primeira mulher que eu amei e por um bom tempo achei que seria a última. Mas eu não _precisava _dela da forma que preciso de você. E não preciso de você só por causa do David... ou como sócia. Eu preciso de você _aqui. _— e ele tocou no peito.

Hermione sentiu vontade de chorar por causa da profundi dade dos sentimentos dele. Aquele homem forte e dominan te, que ignorara seus sentimentos por tanto tempo. E não era de admirar. Seu primeiro casamento era sus tentado apenas por ele, com sua gentil e dependente esposa requisitando tudo e não dando nada. Rony a amara e faria qualquer coisa por ela, mas não pôde fazer o que mais que ria, que era salvar a vida dela. E assim, ele sentia que tinha falhado.

Mas agora, com _ela... _uma mulher mais forte e menos dependente, ele percebera que duas pessoas podiam se amar de forma igual, sendo parceiros e dando apoio um ao outro.

— Oh, Rony... eu também amo você. — sussurrou ela. — Eu amo você há... há tempos, também. E eu estava com medo de lhe dizer. Não queria assustá-lo e fazer com que rompesse o acordo.

— Como se isso fosse possível. — disse Rony beijando-a — De agora em diante, não haverá mais medos. Não vamos mais ficar assustados com o que _pode _acontecer. Temos uma vida para viver. E muito amor para trocar. Eu, você... e David.

— Muito amor. — concordou ela, beijando-o por sua vez. Ela não tinha mais a menor vontade de colocá-lo para fora de seu quarto.

— Começando agor.a — disse Rony. E seus lábios encerraram definitivamente qualquer possibilidade de conver sa entre eles.

Para surpresa de todos, a tempestade terminou tão depressa quanto tinha come çado e, quando amanheceu, não havia uma nuvem no céu.

Neville e os trabalhadores da fazenda entraram em ação para remover o galho queimado e outros restos da árvore do jardim. O eucalipto ainda estava vivo, só perdera aquele galho.

Nem Rony nem Hermione mencionaram que estavam lá fora quando o raio caiu. Se contassem, teriam que explicar por que tinham saído, e aquela manhã não era momento para explicações. Era o dia do casamento deles.

Nick não saía de perto da irmã, demonstrando inte resse pelo casamento pela primeira vez. Era como se a notícia sobre Dino, que recebera na noite anterior, ti vesse libertado algo dentro dela, trazendo a velha e ani mada Nick de volta.

Naquela manhã, eles tiveram um bela surpresa quando um carro esporte parou em frente a casa e dele desceu um bela ruiva acompanhada de um moreno de olhos incrivelmente verdes.

- Tia Gina, tio Harry! – David correu em direção aos tios e logo se jogou no colo de Harry.

- Gina, que surpresa!

- Ronald Weasley! Você tinha planos de se casar sem minha presença? – disse com a voz séria, mas logo abriu um sorriso e abraçou o irmão – Eu não perderia seu casamento por nada nesse mundo!

- Garanto que foi por pouco que isso não aconteceu – Harry disse indo comprimentar o melhor amigo e passando David para o colo de Gina – Se o plano era casar sem ninguém da família, sua irmã o estragou! – disse rindo.

- Olá Hermione, com vai?

- Bem Gina, e você?

- Eu vou bem. Deixe-me lhe apresentar meu marido, Harry.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – disse Harry apertando a mão de Hermione.

- Igualmente! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Meu plano plano era trazer todos os nossos irmãos, mas infelizmente não deu. Carlinhos não chegaria a tempo, os gemêos não podiam deixar a loja assim, tão de repente. Bom, já o Gui, não veio por conta da Fleuma - disse revirando os olhos – Com o guarda-roupa cheio de vestidos, ela disse que não dava tempo de mandar fazer um. Você acredita! – sua voz mostrava indignação. Rony riu.

- Certas coisas não mudam, Gina. – Rony disse rindo.

— Que flores você vai carregar? — perguntou Nick enquanto pintava com todo o cuidado as unhas da irmã, algo que Mione fazia muito raramente. Rony, Neville e Harry estavam olhando David até a hora da cerimônia.

— Flores? Pensei em pegar algumas rosas, e só. Detesto buquês formais.

— Eu pego para você. E agora... e o seu cabelo?  
Mione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Meu cabelo está do jeito que eu sempre o usei.

— Sim, e está ótimo assim. Esse estilo é perfeito para você. E está sempre tão brilhante, como seda. Mas o que você vai colocar no cabelo?

Quando Mione disse que não pretendia usar nada no cabelo, fosse um véu, ou flores ou faixas, Nick protestou.

— Mas você tem de usar! É o seu casamento! Deixe isso comigo. — e ela saiu correndo.

Dora chegou com o bolo bem na hora em que o pes soal da comida começava a preparar o almoço no velho barracão.

— Dora, está tão lindo! É uma obra-prima! — disse Mione ao ver o bolo. — Você fez mesmo toda a decoração sozinha? Você devia se tornar uma profissional!

Dora sorriu, feliz com o elogio.

— Eu gosto de fazer bolos só para os amigos e a família. Assim, não é uma tarefa pesada.

— E parece estar delicioso! Se um dia tivermos um bebê, eu vou lhe implorar para fazer outro assim.

Um bebê... ela sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo. Agora, até conseguia pensar em ter filhos! Com confiança, espe rança e... amor.

— Vai ser um ê quer que eu ajude em alguma coisa antes de eu ir para casa me trocar e pegar Remo?

— Não, obrigada, Dora, não precisa. Nick está sendo maravilhosa... ela está se encarregando de tudo. Ela até já me deu ordens para...

— Para ir se vestir. — completou Nick, aproximando-se por trás delas. — Vamos, Mione, quero ver como está o seu arranjo para a cabeça.

Nick passara a última hora preparando uma tiara de rosas e lírios-do-vale que colheu no jardim, prendendo-os com um arame bem fino.

— Bem, então eu estou indo. — disse Dora. — Estou tão ansiosa para ficar com David esta noite! — Mione e Rony tinham decidido passar a noite de núpcias na Padthaway House, a mansão vitoriana que recebia visitantes. Só uma noite. Não queriam ficar longe de David mais que isso. — Mas onde está o Rony?

— Ele está proibido de ver a noiva até a hora da cerimônia. — disse Nick com firmeza. — Ele está no jardim com Neville, Harry e David. Eu já disse a eles que está na hora de tomarem banho e se arrumarem.

Hermione estava feliz agora por ter concordado com uma cerimônia de casamento ali em Yangalla, com David, sua irmã e os amigos mais próximos e agora, a irmã e o melhor amigo de Rony, em vez de um casamento impessoal no cartório. Porque agora era um casa mento de verdade. Um casamento entre duas pessoas pro fundamente apaixonadas.

Uma hora mais tarde ela estava pronta. Nick até insistira em fazer sua maquiagem usando alguns truques de sua profissão para realçar os olhos castanhos de Hemione e o for mato de seus lábios.

— Você está divina! — declarou Nick no final. — Dê uma olhada.

Hermione olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro. E ficou sur presa com o que viu. No novo vestido cor de pérola e san dálias de salto alto, com a bela tiara de flores feita por Nick e meia dúzia de rosas brancas nas mãos, ela até mesmo _parecia _uma noiva de verdade.

— E agora, — disse Nick com satisfação — seu noivo já pode vê-la. Ele está esperando na sala.

- Hermione, posso entrar? – Gina estava na porta.

- Claro!

- Eu posso falar com você por um minuto?

- Eu vou esperar lá em baixo. – disse Nick saindo do quarto.

- Você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada!

- Eu ainda não tive muito tempo para conhecê-la, mas desde o dia em que eu te vi no apartamento do meu irmão, em Londres, pude sentir que você era uma boa pessoa e hoje, vendo meu irmão, eu vejo que estava certa. – ela sorriu – Eu queria lhe dar isto. – disse entregando uma caixinha com uma bela pulseira de prata – Eu gostaria que você a usasse hoje. Se você quiser, é claro! Ela é simples, mas... Minha mãe me deu essa pulseira no dia em que eu me casei com Harry; ela era da minha bisavó.

- É linda Gina! Obrigada, mas eu não posso aceitar.

Gina sorriu

- Claro que pode. Você fez o meu irmão sorrir novamente, Hermione. Posso ousar em dizer que você fez meu irmão amar novamente. Acho que isso faz de você, mais do que merecedora. – sorriu – Além do mais, eu realmente gostei de você. Desejo que você, meu irmão e meu sobrinho sejam muito felizes. E eu sei que serão.

- Obrigada, Gina.

- Acho melhor você descer, antes que meu irmão tenha um troço.

Quando Hermione entrou na sala, a expressão de Rony era tudo que ela podia querer... e mais. A emoção que ela sentiu ao ver o brilho nos olhos dele foi algo incomparável.

— Você está linda! — declarou ele avançando um passo. Ele ergueu a mão e a deslizou suavemente pelo rosto dela. Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta e tremeu ao contato dele.

— Você também está maravilhoso! — murmurou ela.  
Rony vestia um belo terno preto com uma camisa branca e uma gravata de seda azul. Mas era o modo como ele os usava, com uma elegância natural, que criava o efeito mais impressionante.

—Você está fantástica. — declarou Neville, e ela desviou os olhos de Rony para o restante dos presentes. David, usando a roupa nova que tinham comprado em Melbourne, estava no colo de Harry, com um novo carrinho na mão. Um suborno, sem dúvida.

Quanto a Neville, Hermione mal o reconheceu. Nunca tinha visto o jovem capataz de gravata antes, mas ele sem dúvida protestara contra usar um terno completo, ou Rony lhe dissera que isso não era necessário.

— E você também não está nada mal — disse ela, percebendo que até então não tinha notado como Neville era bonito.

E ficou evidente que Nick também não tinha notado. Ela pareceu ficar congelada no canto da sala, com os olhos fixosem Neville. Eos olhos de Neville não desgrudavam dela, sem tentar esconder o quanto a admirava... e amava.

Nick se recusara a comprar um vestido novo. Hermione calculava que ela não queria era ofuscar a noiva. Ou gas tar dinheiro que ela não considerava seu. Nick estava usando um vestido rosa-pálido que comprara quando tra balhava como modelo, e tinha um ramo de botões de rosas na mão. Ela estava deslumbrante. Deslumbrante e feliz, do modo como costumava ser antes de Dino destruir sua auto-estima.

Harry estava usando um belo terço cinza, os cabelos despenteados. Gina se colocou ao seu lado; ela usava um belo vestido creme. Simples, mais muito bonito.

— Agora, eu quero que você se vire. — pediu ele.

— O quê? — exclamou ela, enquanto ele a virava.

— Quero que use isso. — disse Rony, colocando algo gelado ao redor do seu pescoço. Então ele a conduziu até o espelho sobre a lareira.

— Oh, Rony, é lindo! — murmurou ela, olhando o belo colar de ouro. Ele formava uma ponta na frente, com pe quenos diamantes.

Não era de admirar que Nick a tivesse convencido a não usar o cordão de pérolas que tinha desde seus vinte e um anos. Rony devia ter contado a ela sobre o colar.

— Um presente para minha noiva. — disse Rony, beijando o pescoço dela. Ele pareceu ficar contente com a reação dela, como se estivesse esperando que sua noiva prática e sensata fosse recusar o presente. E ela poderia ter recusado. Antes. Mas agora, receber um presente do homem que a amava era delicioso...

– Estou cheia de lindos presentes hoje. – disse mostando a pulseira. Rony sorriu para a irmã.

A campainha tocou. Era o juiz. Um homem de cerca de cinqüenta anos com um jeito amigável e voz clara e forte. Ele acertou os detalhes finais com uma competência que demonstrava sua prática no assunto.

Todos os outros, Dora, Remo e os empregados da fazenda, incluindo Collin, que ia tirar as fotografias, já estavam reunidos no jardim. Nick preparara uma mesinha com cadeiras para a hora das assinaturas, e arrumara música. Quando noivo e noiva saíram da varanda ela acionou o CD e uma das músicas favoritas de Hermione começaram a soar.

Foi uma cerimônia simples e comovente. Ninguém ali podia duvidar do amor profundo entre noiva e noivo quando eles trocaram votos olhando profundamente um para o ou tro. Nick e Gina enxugavam os olhos a todo instante. Quando o juiz declarou Rony e Mione marido e mulher, ele completou com um sorriso:

— Podem se beijar agora.

E eles o fizeram; com todo amor e felicidade que nenhum dos dois, há tão pouco tempo esperava sentir novamente. Então, ele falou bem baixinho só para ela ouvir: — Eu amo você, minha querida. — e seus lábios tocaram o ouvido dela. — Minha esposa, minha amante, minha sócia...

— Eu também o amo, meu maravilhoso inglês. — ela ergueu os olhos para ele e falou com voz suave. — Acho que era meu destino casar com um inglês. Escolhi errado da primeira vez, mas finalmente encontrei... o inglês certo. O inglês exatamente perfeito.

N/A: Bom esse é o ultimo capitulo ainda hoje posto o epilogo, obrigado a todos que ainda estão acompanhando.

Bjs


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

Olhou lentamente pela janela do avião. Em poucos minutos estariam pousandoem Melbourne. Apesardos protestos de viajar nesta época do ano, Hermione tinha adorado a viagem. "Sempre é epoca para um pulo em Veneza", tinha lhe dito Rony numa de suas tentativas para convencê-la. Não que ela não quisesse ir a Veneza, afinal, ir ao lugar onde encontrara o homem da sua vida era sempre bom e maravilhoso, mas não queria deixar David na fazenda. Por estar no meio do período letivo, ele não pôde acompanhá-los nem ir para casa dos avós.

Viu Rony ao seu lado. Ele lia calmamente uma revista sobre informática. Sorriu. Aquele inglês tinha mudado sua vida, sem a menor dúvida. Tinha mudado sua vida para melhor.

Passou a mão pelo delicado pingente que ele lhe dera a dois dias; Rony sempre a suprendia.

...

_Estavam caminhando pela Praça de São Marcos, quando ele parou e tirou o pequeno embrulho do bolso._

_ - O que é isso? _

_ - Um presente para a mulher mais linda do mundo. _

_ - Um presente? Mas nosso aniversário de casamento é só no mês que vem! _

_ - Hoje fazem exatos quatro anos que eu falei pela primeira vez com a mulher mais linda do mundo. _

_ - Obrigada. É lindo! – disse quando viu o belo pingente em formato de coração. Ao abri-lo, pôde ver uma foto onde David abraçava os dois e sorria. A foto fora batida a poucos dias, no aniversário de sete anos do David._

_ - O que acha de jantar comigo esta noite depois de um belo pôr-do-sol?- perguntou enquando colocava o pingente em seu pescoço._

_ - Acho uma ótima idéia!_

_..._

Hermione apertou o cinto pois iriam pousar. Apesar de Veneza ser linda e de ter estado na compania de Rony o tempo todo, o que fazia a viagem ser ainda melhor, estava louca para chegar em casa e ver David.

Ele tinha crescido tanto... Estava um perfeito rapazinho. Sua hiperatividade havia diminuido um pouco e dado lugar a uma grande imaginação. David tinha a imaginação de Luna, Rony tinha lhe dito uma vez. Ele tinha se tornado um menino extremamente carinhoso e atencioso também. Na fazenda, tinham chegado a cogitar que ele ficaria com ciúmes após o nascimento de Frank, o primeiro filho de Nick e Neville. Mas, ao contrário do que imaginavam, David ficara incrivelmente feliz com a chegada do pequeno dois anos atrás, e tinha pedido aos pais um irmãozinho também.

Hermione sorriu ao lembrar desse pedido. David vivia se queixando por não ter irmãos. As reclamações só pararam quando ele começou a estudar naquele ano e passou a conviver com outras crianças da sua idade.

- Mione, chagamos amor. – ele sorriu para ela enquanto soltava seu próprio cinto – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, estava apenas pensando.

Quando chegaram ao saguão do aeroporto, avistaram Remo os esperando com um ruivinho ao seu lado.

- Pai, mãe! - David, assim que os avistou, correu até eles e logo se jogou no colo de Rony.

- Oi meu garotão, tudo bem?

- Tudo, pai!

- E eu? Não ganho nem um abraço? – ele logo soltou Rony e abraçou Mione.

- Eu estava com saudades, mãe!

Se tinha uma coisa que ela amava, era ouvir David chamá-la de mãe. Apesar de saber que Hermione não era sua mãe biólogica e ter uma foto de Luna em seu quarto, David, chamava Hermione de mãe desde que ela se casara com Rony.

- Eu também estava com saudades!

Eles foram até Remo e o cumprimentaram.

- Achei que encontraríamos Neville aqui. – Rony disse enquanto levavam as malas para o carro.

- Ele se nega a deixar Nick. – disse Remo com um meio sorriso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Oh, não! Sabe como Neville é exagerado. A Nick está ficando louca com ele por perto a todo o tempo. Ela vive gritando pra ele que ainda falta dois meses, mas ele se nega a ouvir. Diz que o sétimo mês de uma gestação é periogoso, essas coisas... Ele está do mesmo jeito que estava quando Frank ia nascer.

- Tia Nick disse que se ele continuar assim, ela mesmo vai fazê-la ficar viuva. – disse David rindo.

- O Neville não tem jeito!

- Ontem ele levou o Frank lá pra casa. – disse Remo – Perguntou se ele podia ficar lá pra Nick descansar. Em menos de uma hora, Nick estava possessa de raiva com ele. Tinha levado Frank sem falar com ela.

Nick e Neville se casaram quatro meses depois do casamento de Rony e Mione e moravam na fazenda também. Um ano depois, Nick engravidou. Neville não podia ter ficado mais feliz, e preocupado também. Durante toda a gestação de Nick ele a cobriu de mimos e cuidados, muitas vezes excessivos, o que deixava Nick irritadíssima. Frank nascera muito saudável em um parto tranqüilo e, mesmo assim, Neville ficou tão nervoso que acabou desmaiando antes mesmo do parto começar. Fato que rendeu muitas piadas da parte de Remo e Rony. Agora, na segunda gravidez de Nick, não estava sendo diferente. Se não dizer pior! Neville estava extremamente ansioso para saber o sexo do bebê. Nick já havia feito quarto ultrassons e ainda não tinham conseguido ver o sexo do neném. Apesar de dizer aos quatro ventos que não se importava com o sexo, todos tinham certeza que ele torcia para que fosse uma menina.

O trajeto até a fazenda foi bem tranqüilo. David foi contando tudo o que aconteceu na fazenda durante a ausência dos pais e também sobre os dias que tinha passado na casa da tia Dora e do tio Remo.

Inicialmente, David ficaria com Remo e Dora durante toda a viagem de Rony e Mione. Mas Nick, que estava extremamente sensível, não quis aceitar isso alegando que podia tomar conta do sobrinho e que gravidez não era doença. Então David, que adorava ambas as tias, decidiu por ficar metade da viagem dos pais na casa de Nick e a outra metade na de Dora.

Assim que o carro entrou na fazenda, Hermione viu Nick e sorriu. A irmã não poderia estar melhor. Assim que desceu do carro foi abraçar a irmã.

- Mione, quanta saudade!

- Eu também estava com saudades, Nick! E esse bebezinho, como vai? – disse passando as mãos no barrigão de sete meses da irmã.

- Ótimo!

Depois de um belo fim de tarde de conversa e um delicioso jantar que Nick fez questão de fazer, acompanhado de uma torta divina feita por Dora, Rony, Mione e David estavam sozinhos na sala de estar.

- Acho que está na hora de ir para cama, David. Amanhã você tem aula. – Rony disse se encostando no sofá.

- Antes eu quero conversar com vocês dois. – disse Hermione se colocando de pé na frente deles – Eu tenho uma novidade que quero contar para vocês dois primeiro.

- O que é, mãe?

- Lembra quando você me pediu um irmãozinho?  
- Lembro!

- Ele já está a caminho. – disse colocando a mão na própria barriga.

- Sério! – ela balançou a cabeça – Legal! Eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho! Ou uma irmãzinha. - ele se levantou e a abraçou.

Hermione olhou para Rony e o viu ali, sentado no sofá. Parado.

- Rony?

- É sério, Mione? Você está grávida? Eu vou ser pai de novo? – disse levantando.

- É... – disse receosa.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – disse sorrindo – Um bebê! – ele a abraçou com carinho e passou a mão em sua barriga depositando um beijo em seguida. – Eu te amo, Hermione.

- Eu também te amo! Muito!

Eles pertenciam um ao outro... disso ela sabia. Duas metades diferentes que juntas se tornavam um todo. Duas pessoas de lados opostos do mundo que tinham encontrado seu lugar um com o outro. Duas pessoas feitas um para o outro que sempre se amariam independente do mundo, do tempo, ou do universo em que viviam.

Fim

**N/A: Bom esse é o fim, espero que vocês tenham gostado da finc, gostaria de pedir desculpa pela demora na atualização e tudo mais e deixar o meu obrigado a todos que chegaram ate aqui um em especial par Liih Granger Weasley que comentou todos os capítulos desde que eu voltei a postar.**

**Não esqueçam de comentar nem que seja pra dizer que esperavam mais do final beijos **


End file.
